For An Adventure
by Cool-sea
Summary: Kehidupan Naruto yang membosankan berubah setelah memasuki kekkai di tengah desa. Ia bertemu seseorang yang diliputi kebencian, namun justru orang itu lah yang akan menuntunnya menuju impiannya. Jalan yang dilalui Naruto tidaklah mudah. Bahkan bila orang tuanya menghalangi, Naruto akan melakukan apa pun demi mencapai impiannya, sebuah kebebasan!
1. Chapter 1

**For An Adventure**

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

.

Genre : Adventure

Pairing : U. Naruto X ...

Rate : T (Saat scene pertarungan bisa berubah M)

.

.

Summary :

Kehidupan Naruto yang membosankan berubah setelah memasuki kekkai di tengah desa. Ia bertemu seseorang yang diliputi kebencian, namun justru orang itu lah yang akan menuntunnya menuju impiannya. Jalan yang dilalui Naruto tidaklah mudah. Bahkan bila orang tuanya menghalangi, Naruto akan melakukan apa pun demi mencapai impiannya, sebuah kebebasan! Life! Minato and Kushina, No jinchuuriki! Naruto, Smart! Naru, Strong! Naru, OC, OOC, dll...

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1. Start!

Seorang anak kecil tengah duduk di atas sebuah tebing. Tebing itu tampak tak biasa, dikarenakan pahatan wajah manusia yang terdapat di sana. Ketinggiannya cukup untuk membuat seseorang laki-laki dewasa kelelahan karena mendakinya dan pastinya akan sangat mengerikan bila jatuh dari ketinggian itu. Namun, semua hal itu tak dihiraukan sang anak. Anak itu berfikir, justru sangat menyenangkan mendaki tebing itu, terjun dengan kecepatan luar biasa ke bawah, dan mendarat... dengan sempurna?

Namikaze Naruto, anak itu sangat senang dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya saat ini. Siluet sinar matahari yang kemerahan, dengan latar perumahan di bawahnya, benar-benar membuatnya merasa damai. Semilir angin dengan lembut menerpa kulit wajahnya membuat sensasi seperti terapi yang menenangkan.

Helaan kecil keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Ia melihat pakaian yang dikenakannya. Pakaian yang tampak mewah dan baru. Jujur saja, Naruto tak menyukainya. Jaket orange dengan beberapa garis biru dan celana hitam panjangnya itu pemberian dari kedua orang tuanya. Namun, di situlah yang tidak pernah ia harapkan. Orang tuanya selalu saja _over protective_ padanya. Entah mengapa alasannya kedua orang tuanya terlalu memperhatikan Naruto. Bukannya Naruto tidak senang, justru sangat senang karena ayah dan ibunya dapat mencurahkan kasih sayang mereka kepadanya ditengah kesibukan masing-masing.

Tapi sekali lagi, Naruto sangat terganggu karenanya! Setiap kegiatannya dikawal para _Anbu_ pilihan ayah Naruto. Para prajurit, menurut Naruto, yang seharusnya menjalankan tugas yang lebih penting justru menjaga seorang anak kecil. Naruto pernah mengira hal ini dikarenakan Naruto adalah anak dari seorang _Hokage_ , pemerintah yang memimpin di tempat ini. Tapi, bukankah desa ini tempat yang cukup aman? Banyak juga ninja kuat yang senantiasa menjaga keamanan desa ini.

Delapan tahun yang membosankan telah dilewati Naruto dengan belajar. Bukan belajar dengan membaca buku, justru belajar yang lebih bisa diartikan sebagai latihan super berat. Coba bayangkan kalau seorang anak kecil sudah disuruh pemanasan seperti _push up_ dan _shit up_ setiap pagi dan sore? Konsentrasi mengendalikan sesuatu yang dinamakan ' _Chakra_ ', meditasi, dan _sparring_ dengan ninja suruhan ayahnya, keseharian Naruto benar-benar membosankan.

Meski begitu, Naruto tidak pernah menyesal akan hasil yang di dapatkan. Diumurnya yang masih bisa dibilang muda, Naruto sudah bisa berlenggak-lenggok menghindari serangan dengan mudah. Kunai yang terkadang digunakan untuk latihan sudah tak dapat menggores kulitnya. Reflek Naruto meroket dikarenakan latihan yang selama ini dilakukannya.

Naruto pernah bertanya tanya, mengapa tidak diberikan pelajaran yang disukainya dan sebagainya? Tapi pertanyaan itu hanya tertahan di tenggorokan ketika melihat betapa antusiasnya ayah Naruto saat melihat perkembangan Naruto. Mungkin, lain kali Naruto akan memberitahukannya.

Diam-diam Naruto menyimpan rasa kesepian dalam hati kecilnya. Orang tua yang dihormati semua orang, bawahan ayahnya yang selalu menjaga Naruto, semua penduduk desa yang menganggap Naruto raja, hingga dianggap _prodigy_ oleh kelima desa besar, apa yang kurang dari itu semua? Jika memiliki kesempatan, orang lain pun pasti memimpikan terlahir sebagai Naruto.

Teman, Naruto hampir saja tak tahu apa arti satu kata yang sering didengarnya itu. Penduduk desa terlalu menghormatinya sampai-sampai anak usia sebaya berlaku hormat pada Naruto. Terkadang, jika Naruto mengajak bermain, mereka hanya menunduk hormat dengan tatapan dan perkataan sopan.

Anak seusia Naruto umumnya masih perfikir dunia adalah tempat yang menyenangkan. Tapi Naruto justru menganggap hidup ini adalah tantangan, pertualangan, konflik, dan pertempuran. Dunia ini penuh dengan misteri. Sampai-sampai Naruto sangat ingin menjelajahinya satu persatu tempat paling terpencil sekalipun. Naruto sangat ingin mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya dirinya di dunia ini. Naruto sangat ingin mencari tahu apa artinya teman yang selama ini didambakannya. Meski saat ini, semua hal itu hanyalah mimpi yang tidak mungkin diwujudkan.

Naruto menatap tajam desa tempat kelahirannya. Desa tersembunyi di dalam hutan yang rimbun, bagai disembunyikan dengan dedaunan lebat ribuan pepohonan. Itulah alasannya desa ini dinamakan ' _Konoha_ ', desa daun tersembunyi.

Tangan kecil Naruto berusaha untuk menyangga tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Setelah memastikan kalau keseimbangannya telah didapatkan, Naruto mulai berjalan ke depan, tepatnya ke arah pahatan wajah ayahnya. _Yondaime Hokage_ , Naruto benar-benar bangga karena ayahnya menyandang gelar yang sangat dihormati.

Kaki Naruto dengan lincah mendarat di atas pahatan wajah ayahnya. Sebuah senyuman kecil tanpa sadar melekat di wajah Naruto. Naruto bukan tersenyum sendiri, melainkan, Naruto merasakan _Chakra_ dari belakang rerumputan dekat tempatnya duduk tadi. Ia tersenyum karena Naruto yakin kalau itu adalah _Anbu_ yang bertugas menjaganya. Meski persembunyiannya sulit dideteksi, jangan remehkan kemampuan sensorik yang dipelajari Naruto secara diam-diam.

Tubuh Naruto perlahan terjun ke bawah. Naruto dengan sengaja menjatuhkan diri agar _Anbu_ itu berhenti mengikutinya.

Mata Naruto tertutup menikmati tubuhnya yang menembus angin. Semua memori perlahan membanjiri pikirannya. Anak-anak yang terlalu hormat kepadanya, orang tua yang terlalu _Over protective_ , _Anbu_ yang terus mengikutinya, hari-hari membosankannya, dan dirinya yang nyaris terluka parah karena kesalahannya saat latihan. Naruto tak ingat sejak kapan ada anak-anak yang bebas berbicara kepadanya tanpa memikirkan status Naruto. Naruto tak ingat di saat _Anbu_ berhenti mengikutinya.

Yang Naruto inginkan hanya satu, sebuah kebebasan dalam berpetualang, menentukan takdirnya sendiri. Tapi, apa orang tuanya akan membiarkannya?

Muncul wajah dua sosok di benak Naruto. Sosok pertama adalah laki-laki berambut pirang dengan jubah _Hokage_ yang dikenakannya. Dan sosok kedua adalah perempuan berambut merah dengat penuh kasih sayang tersenyum kepada Naruto. Mereka adalah kedua orang tua Naruto. Ninja yang ditakuti ninja-ninja lain, ninja yang penuh dengan kehormatan.

Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato, yang masing-masing memiliki julukan _Akai Chishio No Habanero_ dan _Konoha No Kiroii Senko_. Mereka adalah dua pasangan paling ditakuti saat perang dunia _shinobi_ ke tiga. Para musuh pasti langsung bergidik ketika mendengar nama mereka. Tak terkecuali warga Desa _Konoha_ sendiri, orang-orang yang harusnya mereka lindungi.

Kehormatan ayah dan ibu Naruto kembali bertambah setelah penyerangan sosok yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara ke _Konoha_. Kabarnya, kedua orang tua Naruto itu bisa menghentikan Uchiha Madara sekaligus _Kyuubi_ berdua, tanpa ada bantuan dari luar. Menurut Naruto itu adalah informasi yang amat ganjil. Bagaimana bisa dua orang dapat menghentikan Uchiha Madara dan _Kyuubi_ , yang kedua lawan itu memiliki sejarah kekuatan yang besar? Kembali dengan hidup pula. Setidaknya ada seseorang yang membantu mereka berdua.

Yah, Lagi pula, Naruto bukannya tidak ingin kedua orang tuanya selamat. Justru Naruto sangat bersyukur.

Sesuatu pastinya terjadi di saat insiden _Kyuubi_. Jika tidak ada insiden itu, pastinya Naruto bisa sedikit lebih 'bebas' dalam memilih pilihan kehidupannya.

Tapi, ada yang lebih aneh lagi. Ayah Naruto pernah bekata kalau ibunya bukan lagi _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi_. Lalu siapa lagi _Jinchuuriki_ itu? Naruto pernah menanyakannya kepada ayahnya. Tapi hasilnya nihil, ayahnya tak mau menjawab. Pernah sekali pemikiran Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa ialah _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi_ itu. Kembali kekecewaan yang di dapat Naruto. Tubuhnya memiliki _Chakra_ seperti Uzumaki lain, namun tak sebanyak seorang yang memiliki _Bijuu_ di dalam tubuhnya. Bukankah sudah jelas kalau Naruto bukanlah seperti yang ada di pikirannya?

Menyadari tubuhnya yang mulai mendekat dengan tanah, Naruto segera membuka matanya lebar-lebar. _Chakra_ segera dimaksimalkannya pada kaki agar pendaratan lebih mulus. Kepalanya yang berada di bawah tak menghentikan Naruto untuk melakukan pendaratan yang sempurna. Naruto segera membalikkan tubuhnya seperti seorang yang bersalto.

Siluet yang dibuat Naruto menyita perhatian penduduk yang sedang beraktifitas. Bayangan yang dimulai dari tebing pahatan wajah _Hokage_ berakhir di atas gedung paling besar di desa itu.

Tap...

Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna di atas _Hokage office._

Puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Naruto membentuk senyum kecil. Namun, senyuman itu menghilang di saat Naruto menyadari kehadiran seseorang. _Chakra_ nya cukup familiar bagi Naruto. Setelahnya, muncul laki-laki pirang yang agak mirip dengan anak itu dengan kilatan kuning.

"Naruto! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali padamu, jangan melakukan itu!" bentaknya. Tapi hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Naruto.

"Aku akan menghentikannya jika _Anbu_ mu itu berhenti mengikutiku. Aku benci diawasi." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Bukankah latihan itu sudah cukup membuatku kuat?! Apa tujuanmu melatihku seperti itu meski pada akhirnya tetap ada seorang yang menjagaku?!"

Entah sejak kapan, Naruto mulai berani berkata tidak sopan kepada ayahnya. Naruto tidak ingat, mungkin sejak ia berumur lima tahun?

Minato hanya bisa menatap anaknya sendu. Langkah kakinya mendekat ke arah Naruto. Ia hanya khawatir kepada anak satu-satunya itu. Tapi tanpa sadar, perhatian yang diberikannya terlalu berlebihan. Memang benar Naruto sudah cukup kuat untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri dalam lingkup desa. Hei, lagi pula mana ada musuh yang dengan gegabah mengincar seorang bocah walaupun penjagaan yang diberikan sangat ketat?

Meski pemikirannya bertanya-tanya, mengapa Naruto bisa mengetahui hal itu? Menyadari _Anbu_ yang hawa kehidupannya nyaris tak bisa dirasakan, tak mungkin Naruto bisa menyadarinya di saat ninja sekelas _Jounin_ tidak menyadarinya.

"Dengarkan _Tou-san,_ Naruto... Ini demi kebaikanmu." Minato memegang pundak Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Minato ini tanpa disadarinya membuat Naruto marah.

"Demi kebaikanku? Justru sebaliknya!" Naruto menepis kasar tangan ayahnya.

"Sudahlah, aku pergi..."

Minato hanya bisa menatap anaknya yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangan. Minato menyadari apa yang diperbuatnya. Latihan dan pengawasan yang diberikannya kepada Naruto membuat Naruto kesepian. Tapi, sang _Hokage_ segera kembali kepada pemikirannya yang lama. Ia tak akan membiarkan Naruto jatuh di tangan musuh seperti dulu. Setidaknya, Minato akan melatih Naruto menjadi lebih kuat.

Sebagai seorang ayah, Minato memiliki hak untuk mengatur putranya menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Jika Naruto tidak menyukainya, toh, ini juga demi kebaikannya. Jadi, Minato tidak akan segan mengenai semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Naruto.

* * *

' _Cih, orang tua itu..._ '

Naruto menggerutu dalam hatinya. Memikirkan kata-kata ayahnya tadi membuatnya sangat kesal.

Untuk menenangkan dirinya, Naruto berjalan-jalan ke pusat desa. Orang orang yang ada di sekitarnya, seperti biasa, menyambut Naruto dengan hormat. Bukannya memperbaiki _mood_ nya yang buruk, justru berada di sini membuat _mood_ nya dengan cepat anjlok.

Ia kembali menggerutu dalam hati.

Langkah Naruto jadi tak tentu arah. Sampai ia berhenti di sebuah gang buntu.

Naruto mendengus. Tapi, tak lama kemudian ia merasakan _Chakra_ tepat di depannya. Tangannya digunakan untuk menyentuh dinding itu, dan berakhir dengan tangannya yang hanya menembusnya bagaikan masuk ke dalam air. Naruto tahu pasti apa ini. Sempurna, sebuah _Kekkai_ yang biasa digunakan ninja untuk menutupi suatu wilayah. Pantas saja jalan ke sini tidak banyak dilewati penduduk. Seringaian kecil terbentuk di wajah Naruto.

 _Kekkai_ di dalam desa, mungkin ini dibuat musuh. Tapi mungkin juga dibuat ayahnya untuk melindungi sesuatu di dalamnya. Memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi justru membuat Naruto semakin penasaran. Insting petualangnya melonjak tinggi.

Ia mendeteksi keadaan sekitarnya dengan mode sensor. Tidak ada orang selain dirinya di sini. Termasuk para _Anbu_ suruhan ayahnya.

' _Betapa beruntungnya aku!_ '

Tanpa ragu, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam _Kekkai_ itu. Naruto cukup terkejut menyadari kapasitas _Genjutsu_ yang sempat ia rasakan. Mungkin _Genjutsu_ ini hanya digunakan untuk mempengaruhi warga sipil, tak sampai mempengaruhi ninja kelas _Chunnin_ ke atas. Kalau memang _Kekkai_ ini dibuat musuh, tingkat _Genjutsu_ yang digunakan pastinya sudah jauh di atas _Genjutsu_ ini. Berarti memang hanya ada satu kemungkinan, ayahnya 'lah yang membuat _Kekkai_ pelindung di tengah tengah desa. Tapi, apa tujuan ayahnya melakukan ini?

Tak ingin terlalu lama terperangkap ilusi, Naruto membuat _Handseal tiger_. Lalu meneriakkan, " _Kai_!" agar terbebas dari _Genjutsu_. Beruntung sekali ayahnya sudah mengajarkan ilmu tentang _Genjutsu_ , termasuk cara membebaskan dirinya dari _Genjutsu_.

Semua benda yang ada di sekeliling Naruto mulai meleleh bertanda _jutsu_ ilusi sudah tidak mempengaruhi Naruto.

Pandangan Naruto mengabur untuk sementara. Pupil mata Naruto masih mengatur cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Keadaan yang semulanya hampir gelap berubah seketika menjadi sangat terang. Naruto tak tahu apa ini, bukankah seharusnya malam? Tapi tempat ini masih dalam keadaan siang.

Setelah pengelihatannya kembali jelas, Naruto melebarkan matanya. Di depannya terdapat sebuah _villa_ besar berlantai dua. Yang paling tidak bisa dipercaya adalah pepohonan yang dengan rimbun mengelilingi tempat ini. Naruto berbalik ke belakang. Terdapat jalan yang lumayan lebar, yang di masing-masing sampingnya juga terdapat pepohonan. Sebuah bangunan yang sangat cocok sebagai tempat tinggal. Naruto hendak memasuki _villa_ itu, tapi Naruto kembali teringat pesan ayahnya, 'Selalu waspada di tempat tak di kenal'.

Tempat ini benar-benar aneh. Terlebih dilindungi oleh _Genjutsu_.

Untuk berjaga-jaga, Naruto menajamkan mode sensoriknya. Ia sama sekali tak merasakan _Chakra_ siapa pun di sini, hawa keberadaan pun juga tak bisa dirasakan Naruto. Mungkin penghuninya masih keluar.

' _Aku harus kembali..._ ,' pikirnya. Di tempat ini, pastinya Naruto tidak akan bisa melakukan apa pun. Tidak ada yang menarik, hanya ada sebuah _villa_ besar yang penghuninya tidak ada di dalamnya. Pastinya ini adalah rahasia ayahnya yang menyangkut kepentingan desa. Jika Naruto mengacaukan tempat ini, sama saja dengan mengacaukan _Konoha_ 'kan?

Dengan langkah berat, Naruto keluar dari _Kekkai_ itu. Jujur saja, Naruto kecewa karena gagal medapatkan 'tantangan' yang mungkin akan menjadi awal dari perjalanannya.

* * *

Dari jarak lima ratus meter tempat Naruto masuk _Kekkai_ , dua orang _Anbu_ tampak mengawasi Naruto dengan teropong. Masing-masing dari mereka menekan _Chakra_ mereka sampai titik nol, bahkan seorang _Jounin_ berpengalaman pun akan kesulitan melacak mereka. Tapi, ada yang berbeda dengan perlengkapan yang mereka gunakan. Mereka membawa sebuah tanto, tidak seperti _Anbu_ bawahan _Hokage_ yang seharusnya membawa katana. Topeng yang mereka kenakan juga polos.

"Lihatlah, anak itu bisa memasuki wilayah ini!"

"Itu tidaklah tidak mungkin karena ayahnya, _Yondaime Hokage_ , seorang yang terkenal jenius. Dia pasti mengajarkan banyak hal kepada anak itu."

"Dia putra _Yondaime Hokage_?"

"Ya. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu?"

 _Anbu_ yang menanyakan tentang Naruto itu mendengus. Kemudian berdiri bersiap melakukan _Shunshin_. "Ini hari pertamaku berada di luar. Aku tidak tahu tentang desa."

"Jadi, ingin duduk saja tanpa melaporkannya kepada Danzo- _sama_?" lanjutnya.

"Sudah jelas aku akan melapor."

* * *

" _Tadaima_...!"

Kushina yang mendengar suara anaknya segera bergegas ke depan pintu rumah dan membukanya. " _Okaerinasai_ , Naruto- _kun_."

Perasaan terkejut menghampiri Kushina setelah melihat wajah Naruto yang tak bersemangat. Kushina hendak menanyakannya, namun Naruto segera pergi ke meja makan. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Naruto memasang wajah ini.

Kakinya perlahan mengikuti Naruto ke meja makan. Kemudian duduk di depan Naruto. Kushina kembali bingung di saat Naruto melahap makan malamnya dengan lesu.

Naruto sendiri dengan masa-masa bosannya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

" _Okaa-san_ , kenapa _Tou-san_ selalu seperti ini?"

Rambut merah Kushina ikut bergerak seiring kepalanya yang dimiringkan. Kushina tahu apa yang dimaksud Naruto dengan 'selalu seperti ini'. Ia tahu kalau selama ini Naruto tertekan karena perhatian yang diberikan suaminya. Hanya saja, Kushina tak berani menanyakan langsung kepada Naruto tentang keadaannya, karena tak ingin membuat Naruto _bad mood_. Tapi sekarang justru Naruto benar-benar mengatakan perasaannya tentang ayahnya, meski pun tidak langsung.

Kushina pernah mengatakan kepada Minato agar tidak terlalu berlebihan kepada Naruto. Namun Minato tak pernah mendengarnya. Ia tahu betapa sayangnya Minato pada Naruto hingga memperlakukan Naruto bagaikan raja. Tapi tetap saja, semakin berlebihannya Minato menunjukkan 'kasih sayang'nya, maka Naruto juga akan semakin memberontak.

"Ne, _Okaa-san_..."

"Hm? Kenapa, Naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto memasukkan daging panggang buatan ibunya ke mulutnya. Dengan perlahan ia mengunyah daging yang memiliki tekstur sempurna itu. Naruto tidak yakin kalau tidak ada orang lain yang bisa membuat makanan seenak ini selain ibunya.

Ia menelan daging yang sudah halus itu dan melanjutkan, "Apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu? Hanya sebuah permintaan kecil..."

Ibu dari Naruto itu membentuk seulas senyum. "Tentu saja."

Mata _shapire_ Naruto menatap ibunya serius, namun penuh harap di sisi lain. "Tolong bujuk _Otou-san_! Aku sudah bosan dengan semua yang dilakukannya padaku. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" Kushina terkekeh geli mendengar perkataan itu dari mulut putranya.

"Hm? Menurut _Kaa-san_ , Naruto- _kun_ masih kecil. Bukankah kamu masih delapan tahun?"

" _Mou, Kaa-san_! Delapan tahun itu sudah dewasa! Umurku juga hampir masuk ke sembilan tahun!"

Ibu rumah tangga itu kembali terkekeh geli karena penuturan Naruto yang menurutnya lucu. Tapi setelah melihat kesungguhan di mata Naruto membuat hatinya luluh seketika.

"Baiklah, akan _Kaa-san_ usahakan."

Mata Naruto berbinar. Senyuman lebar terbentuk di wajah bulatnya. " _Arigato, Okaa-san_!"

* * *

Cuaca siang itu di _Konoha_ sangat cerah, hampir tidak ada awan dilangit. Masyarakat sipil maupun ninja yang tidak dalam keadaan bertugas melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari tanpa gangguan yang berarti. Banyak yang melakukan pekerjaan mereka, berbelanja di pasar, bahkan ada juga yang bermalas-malasan di rumah. Termasuk tokoh utama kita, Namikaze Naruto, yang sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman pusat desa. Lagi-lagi penduduk berlaku hormat padanya. Mau tak mau Naruto hanya bisa berjengkel ria di dalam hati.

Dari kejauhan, Naruto dapat melihat penduduk yang berbisik-bisik. Tidak hanya dua atau tiga, namun hampir seluruh penduduk di sana. Hal itu menyita perhatian Naruto. Pastinya sesuatu yang membuat mereka seperti itu merupakan suatu hal yang menarik.

Naruto mendekati kumpulan para warga itu. Terlihat mereka sedang terpaku dengan sebuah hal. Seorang anak seumuran Naruto yang berjalan dengan tatapan kosong adalah sesuatu yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka.

' _Hanya seorang anak kecil. Memangnya apa yang istimewa darinya?'_ pikir Naruto. Matanya menyapu seluruh penduduk yang dalam keadaan memperhatikan sang anak. Ia sedikit terbelalak menyadari tatapan yang diberikan penduduk pada anak itu, tatapan jijik yang sangat menusuk bila terus diperhatikan.

Putra _Yondaime Hokage_ itu memperhatikan seluruh penampilan sang anak dari atas ke bawah. Dari penampilannya dapat dengan mudah disimpulkan kalau ia adalah perempuan. Surai putih bersih panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai sampai ke pinggang. Tunggu, putih? Dari seluruh orang yang Naruto pernah lihat tidak ada satu pun yang memiliki rambut putih selain anak itu, kalau pun ada hanya berwarna perak. Poninya panjang hingga mencapai hidung, namun anak itu membaginya menjadi tiga, dua di pinggir menggapit wajahnya dan satu di bagian tengah wajahnya. Naruto berpikir _style_ itu hanya agar pengelihatannya tidak tertutup rambut.

Setelah memperhatikan rambutnya, naruto beralih meneliti setiap inci wajah gadis itu. Kulitnya sedikit pucat, sehingga dengan mudah terlihat rona merah alami di pipinya. Bibir ranum berwarna pink, ditambah lagi hidung kecil namun masih terkesan mancung. Kemudian Naruto beralih ke mata sang anak, mata yang terlihat kosong. Manik biru es itu sangat dingin, namun tampak tidak ada sinar di sana. Sampai saat ini tidak ada yang aneh dari anak itu selain rambutnya.

Mungkin penampilannya yang membuat warga berbisik-bisik? Naruto sempat berfikir seperti itu. Namun pemikiran itu segera menghilang setelah melihat pakaian sang anak yang terkesan biasa saja. Ia hanya mengenakan setelan hitam yang dilengkapi sebuah jaket putih sederhana.

Ia sempat mendengar suara bisik-bisik dari seorang wanita paruh baya. Kalau tidak salah, Naruto dapat menangkap kata 'monster' di kalimat yang dipilih wanita tua itu. Kemudian ia kembali mendengar suara lain dari seorang _Shinobi_ muda. Perkataannya bukan hanya sekedar bisikan, namun sebuah teriakan yang mengandung cacian di dalamnya.

"Hei, monster sialan! Gara-gara kau ayahku tewas delapan tahun yang lalu! Kembalikan nyawa ayahku dengan menukarkan nyawamu yang tidak berguna!"

 _Shinobi_ yang berteriak itu seorang _Genin_ daripakaian yang dikenakannya. Ia hendak menyongsong maju menyerang anak gadis itu, namun segera ditahan kedua rekannya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Biarkan aku membunuh monster itu dengan kedua tanganku!" berontaknya.

"Justru apa yang kau pikirkan?! Bagaimana jika monster itu mengamuk seperti dulu?!"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke seorang warga di sampingnya. Kemudian ia bertanya, "Paman, siapa anak itu?"

Laki-laki itu cukup terkejut, mungkin karena ia sedang berbicara langsung dengan Naruto. Ia menunduk sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Sedangkan yang mendapat reaksi itu hanya bisa mendesah kesal.

"Saya harap anda tidak dekat-dekat dengan anak itu, Naruto- _sama_. Dia itu monster!" Laki-laki iku menekan kalimatnya pada kata 'monster'.

Naruto memicingkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa seorang anak kecil seperti anak itu adalah seorang monster. Di mata Naruto, anak itu hanya seorang anak yang lemah seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Saat Naruto kembali melihat anak itu, ia tidak dapat menemukan keberadaannya.

Deg...

' _Ini_...' Karena pembicaraannya dengan seorang paman, Naruto jadi melepas pandangannya dengan anak itu. Ia tidak menyadari kalau sang anak sudah di depannya. Anak perempuan itu berjalan ke arah Naruto, tidak, ia melewati Naruto begitu saja. Saat mereka berpapasan, Naruto merasakan sensasi yang aneh. Punggungnya terasa sangat dingin, ia merinding. Mode sensornya aktif dengan sendirinya.

' _Chakra apa ini? Chakra ini begitu besar, dan juga dingin!'_

Dengan susah payah, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya agar dapat dengan mudah melihat anak itu. Tubuhnya gemetaran karena _shock_ merasakan _Chakra_ yang belum pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya, _Chakra_ yang amat berbeda. Paman yang berbicara dengan Naruto tadi menatap Naruto heran. Sebenarnya memang ia tidak berniat untuk ikut campur dengan permasalahan Naruto. Namun, karena ia khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto, jadi ia segera menanyakan keadaan Naruto.

"Naruto- _sama_ , anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Hm, jangan khawatirkan aku." Naruto berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya seperti semula. Setelah pernafasannya mulai teratur Naruto bertanya pada paman itu lagi, "Kenapa kalian menyebut anak itu monster?"

"Anak itu adalah jelmaan _Kyuubi_ yang nenyerang 8 tahun yang lalu. Seharusnya lebih baik monster itu diusir dari desa."

Dalam sekali dengar Naruto langsung memahami ucapan paman itu. Ia tersenyum tipis. ' _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi? Kebetulan sekali aku sedang penasaran dengan keberadaannya.'_

"Terima kasih atas informasinya, paman."

Setelah mengetahui hal itu, Naruto langsung memiliki inisiatif untuk mengikuti anak perempuan itu. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto melihat anak itu di desa, dan bukankah itu aneh? Sebagai anak _Hokage_ , Naruto seharusnya dengan mudah menggali informasi tentang anak itu semenjak dulu. Atau memang Narutonya yang terlalu 'diam' di rumahnya sehingga saat ia keluar anak itu kebetulan masih di kediamannya. Memang rata-rata Naruto keluar rumah saat sehabis menyelesaikan latihannya, tepatnya sore menjelang malam, atau di saat jam kerja masyarakat _Konoha_ , sekitar pukul 8 sampai 10, untuk pemanasan berlari mengelilingi desa. Justru di saat warga memulai kerja maupun mulai beristirahat di rumah.

Kali ini pun Naruto hanya kebetulan jalan-jalan karena sang _Hokage_ memberikan sedikit keringanan untuknya.

Naruto menajamkan sensornya, ia merasakan ada tiga _Chakra_ manusia sang sangat tipis. Naruto mengansumsikan kalau itu adalah _Anbu_ suruhan ayahnya. Yup, lebih baik mengalihkan perhatian daripada para _Anbu_ itu akan melaporkan yang tidak-tidak kepada ayahnya.

Mata Naruto mencari tempat yang aman untuk melancarkan rencananya. Kebetulan sekali ada sebuah gang sempit yang hanya bisa dimasuki anak seusia Naruto. Naruto segera memasukinya dengan sedikit menempel di dinding gang sempit itu. Kala ia melewati bagian gang yang tertutup kain gelap di atasnya, Naruto membuat _handseal_ seperti tanda plus dengan jari-jemarinya. Sebelum me _release jutsu_ nya, Naruto memastikan kalau para _Anbu_ itu tidak mengetahui jutsunya.

" _ **Kage bunshin no jutsu.**_ " Naruto me _release jutsu_ nya dengan bisikan. Sesaat kemudian muncul asap tipis di sampingnya. Sesosok manusia mirip Naruto keluar dari kepulan asap itu dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

' _Setidaknya ini akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka untuk sementara. Aku sudah memberikan banyak Chakra untuk bunshin itu, jadi bisa dipastikan Anbu suruhan Tou-san tidak akan menyadarinya.'_

Naruto tersenyum tipis menyadari bahwa strateginya lumayan efektif. Sering berkutat dengan para _Anbu_ yang berusia matang ternyata tidak terlalu buruk bagi Naruto. Pemikirannya jadi jauh lebih cerdik dibanding anak-anak seusianya.

Soal _jutsu_ _Kage Bunshin_ , seharusnya _jutsu_ itu tidak bisa dikuasai sembarang orang. Terlebih bagi Naruto yang notabenya hanya seorang bocah ingusan. Untuk sebuah alasan, Naruto berterima kasih kepada ayahnya yang mengajarinya beberapa _jutsu_ yang berguna. Tapi tetap saja, Naruto tidak menyukai apa yang sang _Hokage_ lakukan kepadanya.

Bocah _blonde_ itu menyadari kalau _bunshin_ nya sudah jauh, begitu pula dengan para _Anbu_ yang sepertinya sudah masuk ke jebakannya. Ia keluar dari gang sempit tempat ia bersembunyi. Naruto mencoba mengingat arah kemana anak yang dilihatnya tadi pergi, dan sempurna, ia mengingatnya dengan mudah. Agar tidak kehilangan arah anak itu, Naruto mengejar dengan berlari. Sebenarnya tanpa mengingat pun Naruto dapat dengan mudah menemukan anak itu. _Chakra_ yang dimiliki sang _Jinchuuriki_ sangat mencolok dibanding _shinobi_ lainnya.

Betapa beruntungnya Naruto, tak lama setelah usahanya menyusul anak perempuan itu, Naruto telah menemukan anak itu di persimpangan jalan.

' _Mulai sekarang tidak perlu lari-lari lagi. Ck, para Anbu itu menyusahkan saja... ,'_ batin Naruto. Naruto berusaha bertingkah seperti biasa agar anak itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Sesekali Naruto melirik anak itu untuk memastikan kemana anak itu pergi, bahkan tak jarang Naruto bersembunyi diantara gerombolan penduduk maupun bangunan.

Anak itu terus berjalan dengan tatapan kosong, tapi anehnya ia sama sekali tidak kerepotan karena jalanan yang ramai. Ralat, ia memang tidak akan kerepotan karena para penduduk sudah menyingkir dari jalanan, berusaha menghindari anak itu.

Hampir tidak ada penduduk yang berlalu-lalang setelah Naruto mengikuti anak itu di sekitar gang tengah desa. Naruto merasa _de javu_ dengan jalan yang dilewati anak ini. Ia merasa sudah pernah melewati jalanan ini. Dan benar apa yang dipikirkan Naruto, anak itu sedang berjalan menuju sebuah gang buntu yang kemarin secara kebetulan ditemukan Naruto. Tanpa ada perasaan cemas, anak itu melewati dinding gang. Alhasil tubuh anak perempuan itu menembus dinding bagaikan menembus lapisan air.

Naruto menyeringai tipis. Dengan ini Naruto menemukan sedikit titik terang tentang hal yang semalaman Naruto pikirkan. ' _Ini hanya perkiraanku, mungkin villa yang kemarin ditinggali anak itu. Juga , alasan kenapa wilayah ini dilindungi Kekkai adalah agar meminimalisir gangguan penduduk atau musuh yang ingin melukai Jinchuuriki itu_.' Seringaian Naruto semakin melebar. Entah mengapa, hal ini membuatnya merasa tertantang dan senang.

 _Kekkai_ di tengah desa langsung saja ditembus oleh anak bersurai pirang itu. Sedangkan pelakunya sendiri tidak merasa khawatir atau takut karena hal yang jelas-jelas dilarang ayahnya. Lupakan tentang sang _Hokage_! Naruto yakin setelah kejadian hari ini kehidupannya akan sedikit lebih menyenangkan. Kalau pun tidak, Naruto telah memiliki pengalaman yang tak tergantikan, pengalaman yang akan diingatnya sampai mati sekalipun. Seperti yang dilakukannya sebelumnya, Naruto dengan mudah mematahkan _Genjutsu_. Tinggal mengawasi gerak-gerik sang _Jinhuuriki_ secara langsung.

Tapi sepertinya rencananya tidak berjalan mulus.

Seorang yang diikutinya berdiri tepat di depannya dengan tangan yang ditenggerkan di pinggang. Mata biru es yang tadinya terlihat kosong berubah menjadi sebuah tatapan tajam, namun masih terkesan datar. Angkuh, satu kesan yang langsung muncul di kepala Naruto saat melihat anak itu. Otak Naruto terus-terusan menghasilkan pertanyaan yang tidak akan mungkin dijawabnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa seorang anak seperti sang _Jinchuuriki_ bisa mengetahui kalau Naruto mengikutinya? Padahal Naruto telah menekan _Chakra_ nya. Bahkan bila jika yang diikutinya seorang _Gennin_ , Naruto tidak yakin kalau orang itu menyadari keberadaannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan diikuti oleh putra dari seorang _Hokage_ sepertimu, Namikaze Naruto," ujar anak itu dengan datar, namun terdapat nada menyindir di dalamnya. Sang _Jinchuuriki_ tersenyum mengejek. "Aku kira kau akan lebih baik dari ini. Mengecewakan. _Kyuubi_ yang berada di dalam tubuhku pasti sudah menertawakanmu saat ini."

Si Namikaze muda menggertakkan giginya. Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang berani berkata tidak sopan kepadanya. Memang sebelumnya Naruto ingin orang lain berhenti bersikap hormat, tapi tidak dengan merendahkannya. Ego Naruto yang memang sudah sangat tinggi membuatnya tidak terima akan perlakuan sang anak. Memangnya siapa dia? Dia hanya seorang _Jinchuuriki_ yang kebetulan menjadi wadah seekor _Bijuu_ terkuat, dan ia merasa kuat karena hal itu? Naruto sangat tidak terima. Dibanding dengannya yang sudah berlatih berat sedari kecil, anak itu bukanlah apa-apa. Ya, bagaikan seekor tikus di hadapan sang pemangsa. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Naruto

"Tsk, sombong sekali. Kau belum melihat kemampuan musuhmu, tapi kau sudah berlagak seperti itu." Naruto menjeda kalimatnya. Ia menatap tajam sang anak. Persetan jika orang itu perempuan! Naruto paling benci orang yang merasa paling kuat sehingga meremehkan orang lain.

"Kau tahu? _Shinobi_ yang pertama mati adalah yang _shinobi_ meremehkan lawannya. Dan itu juga berlaku kepadamu!"

Kekehan kecil terdengar, sumbernya adalah dari si _Jinchuuriki_. Anak itu berkata, "Aku sangat yakin dengan kemampuanku. Lagipula jika aku terdesak _Kyuubi_ akan membantuku. Kau tidak akan memiliki kesempatan melawanku, bahkan bila kau adalah seorang _Jounin_ sekalipun. Akui saja kalau aku lebih kuat darimu, **Naruto _-sama_**." Anak itu menekankan ucapannya pada kalimat 'Naruto- _sama_ '. Ucapan itu bagaikan minyak yang menyulut api. Seperti yang dilakukannya kepada Naruto, sekarang emosi Naruto benar-benar memuncak.

"Sialan kau, kutunjukkan padamu kekuatan seorang Namikaze yang sebenarnya!"

Naruto berlari menuju si _Jinchuuriki_ dengan kecepatan _Chunnin_. Bukannya takut, anak perempuan itu justru menyeringai lebar. Tak sampai lima detik keduanya sudah bertemu, Naruto melayangkan sebuah pukulan keras ke arah pelipis kanan lawan. Tapi dengan mudah dihindari anak misterius itu dengan menyerongkan kepala ke kiri. Naruto melayangkan serangan kedua dengan tendangan kaki kanan searah jarum jam, berusaha menendang pinggul lawan dengan betisnya. Bagai tak memiliki rasa terkejut, si _Jinchuuriki_ melompat salto ke belakang. Tangan kanannya yang bebas digunakan sebagai topangan melalui kaki yang Naruto gunakan untuk menyerang, ia berusaha menyerang balik.

"Kemampuanmu jauh di bawah ekspetasiku. Kukira kau akan lebih tenang saat menghadapi musuhmu, tapi kelihatannya kau mudah sekali terpancing karena emosimu yang meledak-ledak."

"Grr... Diam kau!"

Sayangnya Naruto tidak menyadari kalau lawannya terus saja menyulut amarahnya. Kemarahan akan mempengaruhi jalan pikiran sebuah individu, sehingga mereka lebih sulit berfikir jernih. Itulah yang menjadi rencana si _Jinchuuriki_. Ia menunggu di saat yang tepat, dimana Naruto telah dikendalikan rasa marahnya. Usaha itu begitu mudah dilihat dari tingginya ego Naruto.

Kaki _Jinchuuriki_ dari _Kyuubi_ itu telah kembali menapaki tanah. Tangannya yang masih memegang kaki Naruto semakin mempererat cengkeramannya. Melalui kaki Naruto sang anak melemparkan tubuh Naruto ke belakangnya, menuju _villa_ besar. Naruto yang tak pernah mengira mendapatkan serangan seperti itu berusaha memperkuat kuda-kuda kaki kirinya. Tapi kekuatan yang dikerahkan lawan mampu membuat pertahanan kaki kirinya hancur. Dengan sekali lempar, tubuh Naruto telah terlempar sejauh lima meter. Putra _Hokage_ itu berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar kakinya yang mendarat duluan di tanah. Kemudian mengalirkan _Chakra_ nya ke telapak kaki agar tubuhnya tidak terseret ketika terjadi gesekan antara sandal ninjanya dengan tanah.

Srek... Tap.

Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna tepat dua meter di depan _villa_. Ia berusaha memikirkan strategi untuk mengalahkan anak perempuan itu. Sedangkan sang anak masih setia dengan tatapan datarnya di depan Naruto. Jika dihitung kasar, jarak antara kedua anak yang saling bertarung itu adalah tujuh meter. Tapi sebagai ninja, jarak seseorang dengan lawannya tidak akan berpengaruh besar di pertempuran karena memang gerakan yang dimiliki para _shinobi_ sangat cepat. Seorang _shinobi_ mampu melesat ke arah lawan yang jaraknya cukup jauh hanya dengan beberapa detik. Bahkan ada yang lebih cepat dari itu.

Terdengar suara gemerutukkan gigi. Naruto menggertakkan giginya hingga terdengar suara keras. Pertempuran ini merupakan pertarungan pertamanya yang benar-benar melibatkan musuh asli. Bukan pertarungan dengan _Jounin_ suruhan ayahnya yang pastinya tidak akan melukai Naruto.

"Kau lumayan juga. Sebagai bentuk penghargaanku padamu, beri tahu aku namamu. Setidaknya aku akan mengingatnya," seru Naruto di tengah pertarungan.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada keuntunganku memberitahukan namaku kepada musuh..." _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi_ tersenyum tipis. Tatapan matanya masih memandang remeh Naruto. "Tapi jika itu kau yang meminta, dengan senang hati aku akan memberitahukannya. Ingat ini baik-baik. Mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi setelah pertarungan ini, bukan sebagai musuh, meski tetap memiliki banyak kemungkinan sebagai musuh. Aku harap kau memanggilku dengan kebanggaan bila saat itu tiba. Namaku Himeko, Umeno Himeko. Senang bisa bertarung denganmu, Namikaze Naruto."

"Jadi Himeko, ya... ," guman Naruto. Ia menyeringai lebar. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan melupakannya. Kau adalah lawan pertamaku, jadi di pertarungan ini aku tidak akan sungkan!"

"Begitu 'kah?" _Jinchuuriki_ bernama Himeko itu juga menyeringai.

Pertempuran ini bukanlah pertempuran yang tidak disengaja. Takdir telah menentukan kalau kedua anak ini akan menjadi lawan di masa yang akan datang. Dari jauh-jauh hari telah dipersiapkan bahkan sebelum kedua anak ini lahir. _Good_ melawan _dark_ , putih melawan hitam, cahaya melawan bayangan, terang melawan gelap, keduanya saling melengkapi bagaikan _Yin_ dan _Yang_. Tidak, masih ada seorang anak yang akan menjadi pihak tengah, kelabu. Suatu hari, anak itu akan bergabung ke dalam pertempuran yang telah direncanakan takdir ini. Entah bergabung ke kegelapan atau kebaikan, atau bahkan menjadi kubu lain di pertempuran ini. Takdir telah memutuskan masa depan ketiga anak itu! Tak lama lagi akan tercipta legenda baru di dunia _shinobi_ ini!

Pertempuran antara bocah Namikaze dan Umeno itu hanyalah permulaan, pertarungan yang sebenarnya telah menunggu mereka di masa depan kelak!

.

 **To Be Continue...**

.

 **A/N :** Akhirnya berani buat fanfiction! *Banting meja _  
_

Ehem, sebelumnya saya cuma reader yang nenikmati ff author lain, khususnya yang bergenre adventure. Ralat, tepatnya silent reader yang tidak meninggalkan jejak bagaikan hantu, tehe *slab. Fanfic ' **For An Adventure** ' ini merupakan fanfic pertama saya, jadi mohon maklum bila banyak kesalahan. Para reader sekalian, atau mungkin author senior yang kebetulan lewat bisa memberikan saran dan masukan. Saya jamin, bebas tanpa pajak! (garing)

Ehem (2), saya ngetiknya pakai HP. Mungkin ada sedikit error. Saya harap para pembaca tidak terganggu oleh ke'sakit'an HP saya ini.

Review and Review, please?


	2. Chapter 2

**For An Adventure**

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

.

Genre : Adventure (Dengan sedikit tambahan Family)

Pairing : U. Naruto X ...

Rate : T (Saat scene pertarungan bisa berubah M)

.

.

Summary : Kehidupan Naruto yang membosankan berubah setelah memasuki kekkai di tengah desa. Ia bertemu seseorang yang diliputi kebencian, namun justru orang itu lah yang akan menuntunnya menuju impiannya. Jalan yang dilalui Naruto tidaklah mudah. Bahkan bila orang tuanya menghalangi, Naruto akan melakukan apa pun demi mencapai impiannya, sebuah kebebasan! Life! Minato and Kushina, No Jinchuuriki! Naruto, Smart! Naru, Strong! Naru, OC, OOC, dll...

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2. Start!

Naruto menatap tajam seseorang yang menjadi lawannya. Umeno Himeko, seorang _Jinchuuriki_ yang dengan beraninya merendahkan Naruto yang notabenya anak dari seorang pahlawan. Tidak ada sorot takut yang dipancarkan anak itu. Manik biru esnya masih menunjukkan ketenangan. Bahkan senyum meremehkan masih terpasang rapi di wajahnya. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang kesulitan mengendalikan emosinya. Dengan gegabah Naruto berlari ke arah Himeko. Naruto membentuk _handseal_ seperti tanda plus, kemudian berseru, " _ **Kage bunshin no jutsu**_!"

Boft!

Muncul 4 _bunshin_ , keempat _bunshin_ itu ditambah Naruto segera mengepung Himeko dari berbagai arah. Himeko menyeringai. Menurutnya, pertarungan ini menjadi semakin menarik. _Bunshin_ Naruto yang posisinya di belakang Himeko melancarkan serangan pembuka, sang _bunshin_ melakukan pukulan tangan kanan sekuat tenaga. Sang gadis melangkah ke samping kiri sambil menyerongkan tubuhnya ke kanan. Serangan _bunshin_ Naruto hanya melewati tubuh _Jinchuuriki_ itu. Namun masih belum selesai, Himeko memegang tangan _bunshin_ Naruto yang kemudian diarahkan ke _bunshin_ Naruto yang lain.

Kedua _bunshin_ Naruto saling bertabrakan sehingga mereka menghilang menjadi kepulan asap. Tiba-tiba dua _bunshin_ lain menyerang dari arah samping bocah _Jinchuuriki_ itu. Masing-masing dari mereka berusaha memukul pelipis dan pinggang Himeko. Himeko tak tinggal diam, ia segera mematahkan serangan kedua _bunshin_ Naruto dengan menangkap kepalan tangan mereka. Menyadari kesempatan dimana lawan belum bisa menggerakkan tangannya, Naruto yang asli mengayunkan kepalan tangannya menuju perut Himeko.

Sasaran pukulan Naruto masih sedikit jauh, namun sepertinya tidak hanya itu perlawanan yang diberikan musuh. Himeko bersalto ke belakang guna menghindar sekaligus menyerang balik. Kaki kanannya diluruskan dengan tujuan mengenai dagu Naruto saat bersalto. Menyadari serangan dadakan Himeko, putra _Yondaime Hokage_ segera mengubah arah serangannya menjadi pertahanan. Untuk meminimalisir dampak serangan Himeko, Naruto menarik punggungnya ke belakang, sedangkan tangannya yang kosong digunakan untuk menahan tendangan Himeko.

Saat masih di udara, anak berambut putih itu menarik kedua tangannya yang masih mencengkeram kepalan tangan _bunshin_ Naruto. _Bunshin_ Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan tersungkur ke tanah karena pergerakan mendadak Himeko. Untuk sesaat Naruto yakin, Himeko menyeringai tepat disaat kepalanya berada di posisi bawah, sang _Jinchuuriki_ mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menunjukkan seringaiannya kepada lawan.

Tap...

Himeko mendarat dengan sempurna. Melihat musuhnya yang telah menapaki tanah, Naruto tersenyum tipis. Sang _Jinchuuriki_ mengangkat setengah alisnya melihat reaksi Naruto, meski malah terlihat menjengkelkan dikarenakan wajahnya yang tetap datar.

Krak...

Tanah di bawah tubuh Himeko retak, disusul sebuah kepalan tangan yang dengan cepat mengarah ke dagunya. Mata Himeko terbelalak, ia terkejut karena serangan yang dibuat Naruto. ' _Sejak kapan dia membuat bunshin lain?_ ' batin Himeko. Tubuhnya tidak bergerak karena masih terkejut sehingga ia hanya menerima serangan Naruto.

Buagh!

Si _Jinchuuriki_ menghantam tanah dengan punggung terlebih dahulu menyentuh tanah. Naruto tersenyum lebar. Jebakannya berhasil, Himeko masuk ke perangkapnya. Sebenarnya Naruto telah menyiapkan rencana meski pemikirannya yang tersulut amarah. Inilah kelebihan dari putra _Hokage_ itu, mampu berpikir di situasi apa pun. _Bunshin_ yang Naruto ciptakan tadi ada lima, bukan empat. Salah satu _bunshin_ bersembunyi di tanah saat Naruto dan _bunshin_ nya yang lain masih dalam keadaan bergerombol. Kemudian menunggu situasi di atasnya. Seperti yang direncanakan, Sang _bunshin_ menyerang Himeko saat perempuan itu lengah.

Naruto mendekati Himeko yang masih terkapar di tanah, kemudian menghilangkan _bunshin_ nya. "Inilah akibatnya meremehkan lawanmu," ucap Naruto. Tapi Naruto segera dibuat terkejut karena sang gadis menunjukkan wajahnya, Himeko menyeringai. Ekspresi anak itu membuat Naruto kembali bersiaga.

"Meremehkan katamu? Aku tidak perlu serius untuk melawan orang lemah sepertimu."

Tubuh Himeko berubah menjadi potongan kayu. _Kawarimi_ , satu kata yang terpikirkan oleh Naruto. Naruto dengan cepat menajamkan mode sensornya, mencari keberadaan lawan. Naruto terkejut, ia segera melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari sesuatu yang keluar dari tanah. Seperti yang dilakukannya tadi, Himeko bersembunyi di tanah dan menyerang di saat Naruto lengah.

Serangan Himeko masih belum selesai. Himeko menyerang Naruto dengan cara yang sama, hal itu terjadi sampai lima kali. ' _Aku tidak melihatnya membuat segel!_ ' Naruto benar-benar berterimakasih kepada kemampuan sensoriknya yang sangat membantu di saat keadaan seperti ini. Ngomong-ngomong tentang sensorik, Naruto merasakan _chakra_ Himeko di belakangnya, dan semakin mendekat!

"Tidak hanya kau yang bisa membuat _kage bunshin_ , Naruto- _sama_!"

Sebuah tendangan sukses mendarat di kepala bagian belakang Naruto saat ia masih berada di udara. Saat itu Naruto belum siap, jadi putra _Hokage_ itu tidak menghindari tendangan Himeko. Bagaikan sebuah pengulangan, tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi sebuah potongan kayu. Himeko merasakan sebuah pergerakan di belakangnya. Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya disusul kedua tangannya yang disilangkan ke depan wajah. Naruto sendiri berusaha menghantam wajah sang _Jinchuuriki_ dengan pukulannya. Sang putra _Hokage_ memastikan kalau itu adalah pukulan terkeras yang ia bisa.

"Dan tidak hanya kau yang menguasai _kawarimi_!" teriak Naruto sambil memukul wajah Himeko yang terlindungi oleh kedua tangan. Tenaga yang dikerahkan Naruto membuat Himeko terseret ke belakang. Tidak, tepatnya memang posisi mereka yang masih di udara membuat mereka dengan mudah tertarik gravitasi meski hanya dengan dorongan kecil.

Sandal ninja Himeko bergesekan dengan tanah, menimbulkan bunyi yang lumayan keras. Setelah sekitar tiga meter terseret, Himeko berhenti sepenuhnya di tanah. Diikuti Naruto yang telah mendarat dengan sempurna. Kedua anak itu memasang kuda-kuda, mereka bersiaga dari serangan yang diluncurkan masing-masing lawan. Tatapan mereka menajam, tatapan bagaikan predator yang mengawasi mangsanya. Gerakan kecil dari lawan tidak pernah mereka lewatkan. Hanya saja Himeko memasang senyum meremehkan, bahkan bisa digolongkan sebagai seringaian. Tidak ada satu orang pun tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi_ itu. Termasuk Naruto yang berada tepat di depannya sekarang.

Naruto mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Seluruh _chakra_ nya terfokuskan ke kepalan tangan. _Chakra_ besar yang difokuskan ke sebuah bagian tubuh akan membuat terlihatnya aliran _chakra_ di sekitar anggota tubuh itu. Begitu pula yang terjadi kepada Naruto. Kepalan tangannya telah dilapisi _chakra_ berwarna biru muda transparan yang dengan liar seakan keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Sang _Jinchuuriki_ juga tidak mau kalah, ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto. Hanya saja aura yang dikeluarkan Himeko berwarna biru tua dengan sedikit percikan _chakra_ merah.

Seringaian kembali terbentuk di wajah si anak perempuan. Kali ini Naruto bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa wajah anak itu tidak kaku karena sering menyeringai. Ah, lupakan tentang seringaian anak itu! Hal yang dibutuhkan di situasi ini hanyalah 'fokus'!

Kedua anak itu berlari menuju lawan mereka. Masing-masing menyiapkan sebuah pukulan yang mungkin bisa melukai salah seorang dari mereka, atau bahkan keduanya sekaligus. Jarak yang memisahkan mereka tinggal satu meter, dan disaat itu pula putra sang _Hokage_ dan si _Jinchuuriki_ melepaskan pukulan.

Wush... Blum!

Tiba-tiba datang seorang _Anbu_ di tengah serangan mereka. _Anbu_ itu mengarahkan pukukan kedua anak itu ke samping kanan dan kiri tubuhnya, sehingga membuat Naruto dan Himeko kehilangan keseimbangan. Saat serangan itu hanya menghantam tanah, sang _Anbu_ terkejut menyadari dampak akibat serangan kedua bocah itu. Tanah yang terhantam pukulan Naruto tertembus tangan Naruto hingga sebatas siku, disertai retakan-retakan yang mencapai radius 2 meter. Sedangkan tanah yang dipukul Himeko hancur berkeping-keping sampai hampir tidak ada bekas pukulan, hanya ada lubang berdiameter 1 meter dengan kedalaman setengah meter.

' _Naruto-sama memiliki tipe chakra yang memperkuat serangan, sedangkan Jinchuuriki itu memiliki tipe chakra penghancur. Untuk ukuran anak-anak... mereka sudah hebat. Aku penasaran bagaimana jadinya seandainya mereka saling memukul tadi,_ ' pikir sang _Anbu_. Ia mengamati bekas pertarungan Naruto dan Himeko. Banyak tanah yang berlubang, dan juga ada beberapa bekas gesekan tanah karena sebuah benda yang sang _Anbu_ tidak tahu apa itu.

"Kalian ini sesama bagian dari _Konohagakure_. Tapi kenapa kalian malah bertarung?" tanya _Anbu_ itu. Dalam topeng anjingnya, ia menatap bingung kedua anak di depannya. Menurut sang _Anbu,_ mereka terlalu kuat untuk ukuran anak berumur delapan tahun. Oh, ayolah! lagi pula sekuat apa mereka bila telah dewasa, sedangkan saat masih kecil sudah memiliki kemampuan seperti ini?

Naruto tetap terdiam, sedangkan Himeko tanpa berkata apa pun pergi menjauhi putra _Yondaime Hokage_ dan sang _Anbu_. Si _blonde_ menatap gadis _albino_ yang baru saja dilawannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Himeko membuka pintu _villa_ nya, kemudian berhenti sesaat untuk melakukan sebuah gerakan bibir. Ia berbisik kepada Naruto. Sedangkan subyek yang diberi tahu dengan mudah membaca apa yang dikatakan Himeko.

"Tadi pertarungan yang menyenangkan. Aku harap tidak ada pengganggu jika memiliki kesempatan bertarung lagi denganmu, Naruto- _sama_ ," bisik Himeko dari kejauhan.

Bocah Namikaze itu tersenyum lebar. Sekarang ia yakin, petualangannya sudah berada di depan mata. Petualangan yang diimpikannya tanpa disadari sang anak terhubung oleh takdir masa depan dunia _shinobi_. Hanya dua kemungkinan yang terjadi kedepannya, kalah oleh kegelapan sehingga dunia yang ditempatinya hancur, atau menang sehingga terjadi sebuah perdamaian di dunia yang ditempatinya. Sang anak harus belajar dari pengalaman agar tidak salah memilih jalan dalam petualangan hidupnya. Sang anak harus menatap ke depan agar mampu mempertimbangkan keputusan dari pilihan sulit yang harus diambilnya. Dan yang paling penting...

Sang anak harus menjadi kuat agar mengalahkan musuhnya, seorang yang diliputi kebencian!

* * *

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan?"

Minato menatap putra satu-satunya penuh selidik. Iris _shapire_ sang _Hokage_ mengkilap bagaikan seekor elang yang berhasil menemukan mangsanya. Sedangkan putranya sendiri, Namikaze Naruto, tampak tidak berminat dengan pembicaraan mereka. Hal ini sudah biasa dikarenakan Naruto memang cenderung lebih tertutup kepada ayahnya.

"Aku memberikanmu sedikit keringanan, tapi kau justru membuat ulah, Naruto," lanjut sang _Hokage_.

 _Yondaime Hokage_ tidak menyangka putranya melakukan kegiatan seperti mengikuti seorang _Jinchuuriki_ dan bertarung dengannya. Padahal Minato berfikir kalau Naruto hanya akan beristirahat di rumah. Namun pemikiran itu segera hilang setelah seorang _Anbu_ membawa Naruto ke kantornya, kemudian melaporkan segala hal yang dilakukan Naruto. Mulai dari mempermainkan ketiga _Anbu_ yang menjaganya, mengikuti sang _Jinchuuriki_ , memasuki _kekkai_ tanpa izin, hingga 'diduga' mengganggu _Jinchuuriki_ dari _Kyuubi_ sampai terjadi sebuah pertarungan. Dan di sini lah ayah anak itu berada, di ruangan _Hokage_.

Bagi Minato, dokumen yang membentuk tumpukkan raksasa di depannya tidak begitu penting dibanding anaknya. Toh, ia juga bisa menyelesaikannya nanti. Tapi berbeda apa bila putranya lah yang mengusik pemikirannya. Sebagai seorang ayah yang baik, sang _Hokage_ harus bisa membimbing anaknya sesibuk apa pun pekerjaan yang ia lakukan. Yah, setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Minato.

Putranya terdiam sambil membuang muka. Jika terus begini pembicaraan mereka tidak akan selesai. "Jelaskan, Naruto!" bentak pria itu, tapi sang anak tetap bergeming bagai tidak takut akan kemarahan sang ayah.

"Aku bosan, jadi aku mencari sedikit hiburan." Naruto menjawab dengan ketus. Sesekali ia memainkan surai pirangnya, jelas sekali bila anak itu tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Hanya bosan? Karena itu kau melakukan tindakan yang tidak berguna?"

Naruto mendesah kesal, ia memutar bola matanya. Hei, sesulit itukah membujuk ayahnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang telah lama diinginkannya? Keinginannya hanya hal yang sederhana, jika sudah terpenuhi, Naruto juga tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Putra _Hokage_ itu berkata, "Bukankah aku sudah bilang, kalau aku hanya butuh sedikit kebebasan? Sepertinya sulit sekali bagimu untuk memenuhinya?"

Ayah dari Naruto menghela nafas pendek. "Aku tidak mengulanginya lagi, ini demi kebaikanmu!"

Tangan Naruto terkepal keras hingga membuat kukunya memutih. Jujur saja Naruto telah muak dengan kata ayahnya, 'ini-demi-kebaikanmu' atau yang masih sejenis dengan rangkaian kata tadi. "Jika _Tou-san_ menginginkan kebaikanku, perintahkan para _Anbu_ mu itu berhenti mengawasiku! Juga para wargamu yang sangat menghormatiku! Aku anak dari seorang _Hokage_ , bukan seorang _Hokage_! Mereka tidak perlu memperlakukan aku bagaikan seorang raja! Lihatlah, karena itu aku tidak memiliki teman!"

"Cih, setidaknya daftarkan aku di akademi ninja. Aku iri dengan anak-anak yang lain."

Bibir Minato mulai terpisah, tapi sebelum ia membalas perkataan Naruto, pintu ruangan itu terbuka. _Duo_ pirang itu langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah pintu yang sedikit demi sedikit memperlihatkan sosok wanita. Wanita itu masuk tanpa permisi, untuk sesaat ia menutup pintu, kemudian berdiri di samping Naruto. Surai merahnya dengan anggun ikut bergoyang bersamaan dengan gerakan tubuhnya. Siapa pun tahu kalau wanita itu adalah Uzumaki Kushina yang sekarang telah menjadi seorang Namikaze.

"Aku dengar dari _Anbu_ mu, Naruto- _kun_ bertarung dengan seseorang," ujar sang mantan _Jinchuuriki_. Ibu dari Naruto itu menatap Naruto lembut , kemudian mengelus surai pirang anaknya. Naruto tampak menikmati balaian hangat dari ibunya. Dua orang yang masih saling menunjukkan kasih sayang itu saling bertukar senyuman. Di saat seperti ini, Minato justru heran. Mengapa Kushina tidak memarahi Naruto karena kesalahannya? Padahal istrinya yang satu itu sangat tempramental, seluruh angkatan Minato tahu bagaimana pemarahnya wanita yang berjulukan ' _Akai Chishio No Habanero_ ' tersebut.

Dan yang lebih penting, kenapa interaksi mereka berdua begitu berbeda dibanding interaksi ayah anak dari keluarga Namikaze itu? Minato hanya bisa berdecak kesal menyadari kekalahan telaknya dari sang istri.

Tapi tetap saja Minato khawatir, istrinya kali ini tidak seperti istrinya yang biasa. "Um... Kushi- _chan_? Kamu tidak marah kepada Naruto?"

"Kenapa harus marah- _ttebane_? Kata _Anbu_ itu Naruto- _kun_ bertarung dengan Himeko- _san_ , _Jinchuuriki_ dari _Kyuubi_! Dan _Anbu_ itu mengatakan Naruto- _kun_ mampu mengimbangi Himeko- _san_! Dia Naruto- _kun_ kita lho, Naruto- _kun_ kita- _ttebane_! Aku benar-benar senang Naruto- _kun_ sudah menjadi kuat, bahkan sudah sebanding dengan anak yang dilatih _Sandaime-sama_ sendiri!" seru Kushina semangat, bahkan kebiasaan ' _ttebane_ 'nya yang telah tersimpan rapi menjadi terbongkar. Sebenarnya Naruto agak _sweat drop_ kepada ibunya karena mengucapkan kata-kata yang menurut anak itu aneh. Tapi melihat ekspresi riang yang ditunjukkan Kushina saat mengatakannya, entah mengapa membuat dada Naruto menghangat.

"Tunggu, dengan kata lain, anak itu adalah murid _Sandaime-sama_?!" Mata Naruto terbelalak menyadari informasi yang terlambat ia sadari dari ucapan ibunya.

"Iya, kau benar, putraku yang tampan," puji Kushina sambil mencubit pipi kiri Naruto.

" _Ittai_! Ini sakit, _Kaa-san_!"

"Tapi tetap saja." Ucapan tegas Minato menghentikan kegiatan Kushina mencubiti pipi Naruto. Kali ini Kushina juga lebih serius dibanding tadi. "Yang dilakukan Naruto itu salah. Seorang anak harus mendapat pembelajaran apa bila melakukan kesalahan."

Kushina cukup terkejut mendengar penuturan itu dari suaminya. Mantan _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi_ itu menoleh ke arah Naruto, memastikan bagaimana reaksi putranya. Naruto menatapnya penuh harap, tatapan yang sama ketika pembicaraan mereka kemarin malam. Jika sudah begini, Kushina tidak bisa berdiam diri melihat perlakuan suaminya pada Naruto. Dan juga ia sudah terlanjur berjanji kepada Naruto. Mungkin ini sudah waktunya untuk menepati janjinya kepada putra kesayangannya.

Ibu dari Naruto itu maju selangkah mendekati Minato. Dengan mimik wajah serius ia berkata, "Mungkin ini sudah saatnya melepaskan Naruto- _kun_ , Mina- _kun_. Naruto- _kun_ sudah cukup kuat untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri."

"Melepaskan Naruto? Kamu bercanda? Masih banyak _shinobi_ yang jauh lebih kuat dari Naruto di luar san-"

"Itu 'di luar sana', Mina- _kun_. Bukan di _Konoha_. Lagi pula siapa yang berani menyerang Naruto- _kun_ di dalam desa? Kalau pun ada, pasti langsung dibantai oleh _Anbu_ mu. Jikalau mereka dalam keadaan sial, bukan _Anbu_ yang mereka lawan, tapi kamu sendiri!" Kushina memotong perkataan Minato sebelum sempat diselesaikan. Dalam hati, wanita itu menertawakan seberapa parah 'obsesi' suaminya terhadap Naruto.

"Kalau menurutmu Naruto- _kun_ masih belum kuat, tinggal dilatih saja. Tidak perlu repot-repot menyuruh _Anbu_ mengawasi Naruto- _kun_ ," lanjut Kushina.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia merasa kalau sudah saatnya untuk jujur kepada ayahnya tentang perasaannya. Ini kesempatan Naruto, mungkin tidak akan ada kesempatan lainnya. Semakin cepat ia jujur, maka beban pikirannya juga akan cepat hilang. Ego tidak lagi diperlukan di situasi seperti ini. Putra _Hokage_ itu sebenarnya ingin lebih dekat dengan sang ayah. Tapi perlakuan Minato membuatnya harus berpikir berulang kali untuk mendekat. Tekatnya sekarang sudah bulat, Naruto akan menjadi lebih dekat dengan ayahnya, sekaligus mendapat sedikit kebebasan dari sang ayah!

" _Otou-san_ , selama ini aku kesepian, aku tidak punya teman. Jadi... kumohon, izinkan aku untuk merasakannya mulai sekarang!" Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga membuat sudut 90°. Minato yang melihat putranya seperti itu hanya bisa menaikkan bahunya terkejut.

Tapi reaksi itu tidak bertahan lama. Sang _Hokage_ segera membalas perkataan Naruto. "Kau jangan terlalu berharap, Naruto. Pulanglah, pelatihmu sudah berada di rumah," tegas Minato.

Bocah _blonde_ yang masih membungkuk, secara perlahan menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Ia menatap ayahnya kecewa. Dengan lemas Naruto pergi meninggalkan ruangan _Hokage_ , meninggalkan ayah dan ibunya. Kushina menatap putranya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia berjalan ke arah Minato, lalu berhenti di saat sudah berada di belakang suaminya yang duduk di kursi. Kedua tangan wanita itu memeluk tubuh Minato dari belakang. Mantan _Jinchuuriki_ itu tidak khawatir apa bila ada yang melihatnya, lagi pula mereka sudah menikah. Tak apa 'kan sepasang suami istri sedikit bermesraan?

" _Ne_ , Mina- _kun_. Jadi kamu akan mengizinkan Naruto- _kun_ atau tidak? Kamu masih belum menolak permintaan Naruto- _kun._ "

Tangan kanan sang _Hokage_ mengelus lengan istrinya yang melingkar di sekitar lehernya. Kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lengan Kushina. "Menurutmu?" lirih Minato. Pemimpin _Konoha_ itu menyamankan posisinya, senyuman tenang dengan jelas terukir di wajahnya. Minato memutuskan untuk membiarkan tubuhnya rileks di pelukan sang istri, matanya terpejam sehingga kehangatan tubuh Kushina terasa sangat jelas.

Kushina tersenyum penuh arti. " _Mou_ , jika mengatakan sesuatu, katakan dengan jelas."

"Daripada tidak mengatakan apa pun."

"Hihi, aku benci mengakuinya, tapi kamu benar."

* * *

Suara hewan nokturnal mulai mengisi suara pada malam hari yang sepi. Udara dingin khas malam hari terasa sangat jelas di _Konohagakure_ saat itu. Seluruh penduduk mulai beristirahat dari aktifitas yang mereka jalani, pengecualian para _Jounin_ yang mendapat giliran untuk melakukan penjagaan. Tapi malam ini terasa sedikit berbeda. Hari ini sebuah bulan purnama raksasa bersinar terang, bagai berusaha untuk menggantikan peran matahari menyinari bumi.

Di tengah kesepian malam itu, terdapat satu rumah yang penghuninya masih beraktifitas. Rumah di pinggiran _Konoha_ , tepatnya pusat dari sebuah perumahan di pinggiran desa. Seluruh warga _Konoha_ tahu kalau perumahan itu adalah Uchiha _Mansion_ , tempat tinggal para anggota klan Uchiha. Lampu masih menyala di rumah itu, tidak, tepatnya hanya satu ruangan yang memiliki akses penerangan. Di ruangan itu, duduklah empat orang yang dipastikan Uchiha, satu perempuan dan tiga laki-laki.

Uchiha Fugaku, pria yang berperan sebagai pemimpin klan Uchiha, dengan berwibawa duduk di atas alas yang telah disediakan. Di samping sang pimpinan Uchiha itu terdapat istrinya, Uchiha Mikoto, sedangkan di depannya terdapat kedua putranya, Itachi dan Sasuke. Sorot serius dengan jelas terpancar dari wajah tegasnya. Mata hitam legamnya menatap Sasuke dan Itachi tajam.

"Kalian berdua harus menjunjung tinggi martabat Uchiha, karena salah satu dari kalian lah yang menjadi pemimpin Uchiha selanjutnya," tegas sang pria Uchiha. Kedua putranya mengangguk mantap, sambil menatap ayahnya penuh kebanggaan.

" _Ha'i!_ "

"Oleh karena itu, kalian harus membuka mata dan telinga kalian. Jangan sampai lengah di situasi apa pun, bahkan di saat bersama rekan! Contohnya seperti ini!"

Tap...

Fugaku melemparkan _kunai_ nya ke arah dinding dekat jendela, membuat sedikit retakan di bagian bangunan itu. Sasuke dan Mikoto terkejut karena tindakan Fugaku, sedangkan Itachi dan Fugaku yang entah sejak kapan menyiapkan _kunai_ langsung berdiri memasang kuda-kuda. Di sekitar jendela itu tampak tidak ada makhluk hidup, tapi pernyataan itu segera dipatahkan oleh munculnya seseorang dengan tiba-tiba. Orang itu muncul bagaikan hantu, dimulai dari transparan sampai terlihat jelas bentuk tubuhnya. Melihat itu, Fugaku dan Itachi semakin siaga terhadap segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Saat itu Sasuke kecil hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik tubuh sang kakak, berharap rasa takutnya berkurang.

Pria misterius itu menggunakan topeng yang pada bagian mata kanannya berlubang. Rambut hitam berantakannya panjang sampai punggung. Hanya sebuah jubah yang dikenakan pria itu untuk menutupi tubuhnya. "Kalian tidak pantas menyebut diri kalian sebagai Uchiha," ucapnya dengan nada monoton. Lubang topengnya mengeluarkan sinar merah darah. Tidak salah lagi, hal yang menimbulkan cahaya itu adalah _Sharingan_ , kekuatan mata terkutuk dari klan Uchiha.

"Siapa kau? Dan bagaimana caramu masuk?" tanya Itachi, lebih tepatnya paksaan agar orang itu menjawab seluruh pertanyaan yang ada di pikirannya. Uchiha genius yang satu itu mengaktifkan _Sharingan_ tiga _tomoe_ nya sebelum menyerang orang itu.

Dengan gerakan cepat Itachi menusukkan _kunai_ yang ada di genggamannya ke jantung orang itu. Sepasang mata _Sharingan_ nya terbelalak melihat kenyataan aneh dari sang pria bertopeng, serangannya hanya menembus tubuh lawan. Karena tidak ada objek yang menerima serangannya, tubuh Itachi masih terus maju sehingga menembus tubuh laki-laki itu. Sang lawan tertawa mengejek, kemudian berkata, "Oh, terburu-buru sekali. Bahkan sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, kau sudah menyerang duluan."

Sorot mata lawan yang berada di dalam topeng menajam. Disertai _Sharingan_ nya yang sedikit meredup. "Untuk pertanyaan pertama, kau bisa memanggilku Uchiha Madara. Dan untuk yang kedua... mati. Seluruh anggota klanmu sudah kubunuh. Huh, mau bagaimana lagi, salah mereka sendiri menghalangi jalanku."

Deg...

Tubuh kecil Sasuke membeku, jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak. Mati, bunuh, orang itu menyebutkan kedua kata berat itu dengan entengnya. Seperti yang dikatakannya, pria itu entah sejak kapan membantai habis klan Uchiha. Dan yang paling penting, pria itu mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara! Tidak mungkin Uchiha Madara bisa hidup sampai saat ini!

Hampir sama dengan reaksi Sasuke, tiga Uchiha lainnya yang sudah matang cukup terkejut. Namun di dalam hati mereka tidak percaya apa yang diucapkan pria tanpa senjata itu. Membunuh satu orang dengan _Sharingan_ saja sudah sulit, bagaimana jika puluhan orang? Untuk sementara, mereka menyimpan rasa ketidak percayaan mereka. Lagipula, bagaimana bisa orang itu membunuh seluruh klan tanpa mereka ketahui? Bahkan pastinya Uchiha Madara juga akan kesulitan membunuh seluruh anggota klan secara bersamaan.

"Kau pembohong yang licik." Fugaku menatap pria itu tajam. _Sharingan_ tiga _tomoe_ telah aktif di matanya.

"Pembohong?" beo pria yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara itu. Untuk sesaat terdengar tawa mengejek dari dalam topengnya. Pria itu menutup matanya, sehingga lubang topengnya tidak lagi mengeluarkan sinar merah. Di saat ia membuka mata, bukan lagi _Sharingan_ yang muncul, tapi bola mata merah dengan pola _shuriken_ bilah tiga yang terdapat sebuah garis untuk menyatukan dengan bilah satu ke bilah lainnya. Itu adalah _Mangekyou Sharingan,_ evolusi dari _Sharingan_. "Kau pikir aku berbohong? Membunuh orang lemah seperti mereka, bagiku hanya seperti membunuh seekor semut."

' _Mata itu_... ,' pikir Fugaku. Ia menatap Itachi yang masih berada di belakang pria itu, kemudian anak dan istrinya. "Itachi, lindungi ibumu dan Sasuke! Dia bukan lawanmu!"

Mendengar perintah ayahnya, Itachi langsung _shunshin_ di depan adik dan ibunya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana anda hidup sampai saat ini, Madara- _sama_. Tapi, jika anda mengganggu keluargaku lebih dari ini, aku tidak akan segan membunuh anda!" ancam Fugaku kepada pria bertopeng itu. Tapi sepertinya pria itu sama sekali tak terpengaruh.

Dari lengan jubah pria bertopeng keluar sebuah _kunai_. Sang pria segera melesat ke arah Fugaku, tangannya mengayun diagonal. Fugaku yang tangan kanannya memegang _kunai_ segera menahan serangan pria itu. Untuk sementara terjadi adu kekuatan antara Uchiha Madara dan Fugaku. Melihat celah di pertahanan lawan, Fugaku mengangkat kakinya sebatas pinggang untuk menendang perut pria bertopeng. Seperti yang dialami Itachi, serangannya hanya menembus tubuh lawan.

Keadaan Fugaku yang kini membelakangi si pria bertopeng dimanfaatkan oleh pria itu untuk menyerang. Ia mencoba menusukkan _kunai_ nya ke punggung kiri sang pemimpin klan Uchiha. Sebagaimana pemilik _Sharingan_ lain, Fugaku dengan mudah membaca serangan, ia segera membungkuk untuk menghindari tusukan itu. Sebagai serangan balasan Fugaku memutar tubuhnya sambil meluruskan kaki kanannya, ia melakukan sebuah tendangan berputar. Serangan itu berhasil mendorong tubuh lawan sampai dua meter, mengembalikan posisi lawan ke posisi semula.

Fugaku membuat rangkaian _handseal_ , kemudian mengambil nafas besar-besaran hingga dadanya menggembung. " _ **Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu!**_ " Fugaku menyemburkan api berdiameter 3 meter ke arah pria bertopeng. Api itu melesat cepat, sedangkan orang yang menjadi target api itu tetap tak bergeming.

Boom...

Api melahap seluruh benda di sekitar ledakan, tak terkecuali lantai yang memang berbahan dari kayu. Melihat rumahnya yang juga terkena imbas _jutsu_ nya sendiri, Fugaku sama sekali tidak khawatir. Rumah masih bisa diperbaiki, tapi bagaimana dengan nyawa? Nyawa tidak bisa dibeli meski sebanyak apa pun uang yang akan kau gunakan. Lawan yang dihadapinya bukanlah lawan yang enteng, lawannya adalah seorang Uchiha Madara, leluhur klan Uchiha!

Siluet seseorang muncul di kobaran api itu, semakin lama semakin jelas hingga memperlihatkan sosok pria bertopeng tanpa luka segores pun. Dalam topengnya, sosok Uchiha itu menyeringai lebar. Ia meremehkan lawan yang ada di depannya. "Lemah... ," provokasi orang itu.

Itachi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pertarungan ayahnya dengan pria bertopeng itu hanya berpikir di dalam hati. ' _Jadi begitu prinsip jutsunya. Di saat dia menyerang, tubuhnya akan memadat. Sebaliknya jika saat menerima serangan, tubuhnya tidak akan dapat disentuh. Dari pertarungan tadi, kupikir dia hanya bisa melakukan jutsu aneh itu lagi setelah jangka waktu lima detik. Jutsu yang... Tunggu! Itu..._ ' Sang Uchiha genius segera menghentikan analisanya setelah melihat Fugaku dalam keadaan terdesak. Sang ayah masih terus menyerang lawan, tapi serangannya terus saja hanya menembus tubuh orang itu. Musuh sangat lihai memanfaatkan _jutsu_ nya, sehingga dapat menyerang di saat yang tepat.

" _Tou-san_ , menghindar!" teriak Itachi. Tapi terlambat, Fugaku telah ambruk dengan sebuah _kunai_ yang tertancap tepat di dada kirinya, jantungnya. Pemimpin klan Uchiha itu tewas seketika.

" _TOU-SAN_!" Itachi dan Sasuke terbelalak, sedangkan Mikoto hanya bisa menangisi kepergian suaminya. Si bungsu Uchiha tidak percaya dengan pemandangan di depannya, pemandangan yang begitu mengerikan. Darah segar bagai tidak mau berhenti keluar dari lubang tepat di dada kiri Fugaku.

Darah Sasuke terasa mendidih, tak lama kemudian, muncul rasa nyeri di dadanya. Melihat ayahnya dibunuh tepat di depan matanya, membuat Uchiha muda itu dikuasai kemarahan, tidak, lebih buruk dari itu, kebencian. Sasuke merasakan gejolak aneh di matanya, tepat setelah itu, pandangannya menjadi lebih terang. Sebenarnya bocah Uchiha itu bingung bagaimana bisa pengelihatannya jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya, tapi ia segera merasa kalau sekarang bukan lah waktu yang tepat untuk berfikir. Anak itu menggertakkan giginya keras. Matanya yang sudah menjadi _Sharingan_ satu _tomoe_ menatap tajam si pembunuh ayahnya, meski air matanya tidak dapat dibendung lagi.

Sang pria bertopeng menatap sinis keluarga Uchiha itu bergantian. Pertama-tama, istri dari Uchiha yang baru saja dibunuhnya yang entah sejak kapan mengaktifkan _Sharingan_ tiga _tomoe_ nya. Kemudian Sasuke yang baru saja membangkitkan _Sharingan_. Terakhir Itachi, pria bertopeng itu sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan mata dari Uchiha genius itu. Mata Itachi bukan lagi _Sharingan_ , tapi _Mangekyo Sharingan_. Pola mata _Mangekyo Sharingan_ Itachi adalah _shuriken_ berbilah tiga. Pria itu berpikir kalau keadaan di ruangan ini semakin menarik. Berlawanan dengan tiga Uchiha di depannya yang justru berpikir kalau keadaan ini merupakan insiden terburuk sepanjang hidup mereka.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , Itachi- _kun_ , lari! _Kaa-san_ akan menahannya sebentar!" Mikoto bangkit dan maju beberapa langkah mendekati pria itu. Wanita itu mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Tidak, _Kaa-san_! _Otou-san_ saja tidak mampu melawan orang itu! Sasu tidak ingin _Kaa-san_ terluka!" Sasuke terbelalak, ia menatap ibunya dengan _Sharingan_ satu _tomoe_ yang baru saja didapatkannya. Dibanding dengan ayahnya, Sasuke lebih dekat dengan ibunya. Jadi, sangat jelas mengapa Uchiha muda itu berusaha menghentikan upaya Mikoto.

"Itachi- _kun_ , mulai sekarang kuserahkan Sasuke- _kun_ padamu. Jaga baik-baik adikmu, ya?" Mikoto tersenyum lembut kepada kedua anaknya. Meski mata _Sharingan_ nya aktif, nyatanya tidak membuat senyuman itu kehilangan kehangatannya. Sasuke meraung-raung mencoba menghentikan perkataan ibunya yang seperti permintaan terakhir. Tapi Mikoto tetap melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dan untuk kamu Sasuke- _kun_ , jadilah kuat. Jangan sampai kalah dengan kakakmu. _Kaa-san_ memiliki satu lagi permintaan lagi yang harus dipenuhi... Itachi- _kun_ , Sasuke- _kun_ , tetaplah hidup."

"Tidak, _Kaa-san_! Kumohon!" Air mata Sasuke mengalir deras. Ia segera berhamburan untuk menahan ibunya, tapi Itachi menghalangi langkahnya.

"Dibanding kalian yang masih muda, _Kaa-san_ tidak akan berguna untuk klan, dan untuk _Konoha_. Jadi, Itachi- _kun_! Bawa Sasuke- _kun_ , cepat! Cari bantuan!" perintah Mikoto.

Itachi mengangguk, kemudian ia langsung menaikkan Sasuke ke punggungnya. Sang sulung Uchiha itu berlari tanpa pempedulikan adiknya yang terus memberontak. Melihat hal itu, orang yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara berusaha menghentikan kedua kakak beradik itu, tapi dihentikan oleh Mikoto.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh anak-anakku!"

"Khe, khe... Menarik." Pria bertopeng itu mengeluarkan sebuah _katana_ dari lengan jubahnya. Ia kemudian berkata, "Keluarga kalian membuatku iri, tapi itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Akan kubunuh satu-persatu, mulai dari kau, kemudian kedua anakmu."

Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Itachi sudah berada di luar kediaman mereka. _Shock_ , hanya itu emosi yang mereka rasakan saat sudah berada di luar rumah. Di jalanan rumah, darah berceceran, _kunai_ dan _shuriken_ bertebaran di mana-mana, setidaknya terdapat satu tubuh tak bernyawa para Uchiha yang menghiasi pekarangan sebuah rumah. Orang itu tidak bermain-main saat mengatakan ia telah membunuh seluruh klan Uchiha. Itachi sebenarnya sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini karena misi _Anbu_ nya, tapi tetap saja akan ada perasaan ngeri jika terdapat orang yang dikenalnya termasuk dalam tumpukan mayat itu.

Berbeda dengan Itachi yang masih bisa mengendalikan diri, Sasuke memeluk kakaknya lebih erat. Wajahnya dibenamkan di punggung kakaknya berharap hal itu bisa membantunya tidak melihat seluruh mayat itu. _Sharingan_ telah menghilang dari manik _onyx_ bocah itu. Tubuh Uchiha kecil itu gemetaran, sang kakak menyadarinya karena memang Sasuke berada di punggungnya. Beberapa kali Itachi membisikkan kata hiburan agar adiknya tenang, tapi tentu saja, itu hanya kebohongan semata. Kata-kata itu sebenarnya hanya menenangkan dirinya agar tidak terlihat lemah di mata sang adik.

Sang kakak kembali berlari, dengan kecepatan _Jounin_ ia berlari dari satu atap ke atap lain. Dari atas atap, Itachi dapat memastikan kalau Uchiha _mansion_ benar-benar sepi. Untuk sesaat Itachi berfikir kalau hanya mereka yang bertahan hidup. Suasana mencekam, ditambah mayat anggota klan Uchiha yang berserakan.

Ingatan Sasuke menerawang jauh ke masa lalu. Sebelum insiden ini, si bungsu Uchiha itu yakin kalau kehidupannya penuh kehangatan. Meski ayahnya sangat keras dalam mendidiknya, tapi setidaknya ia masih kerasakan sebuah kehangatan keluarga. Pemandangan di depannya bagaikan mimpi buruk yang terus menerus menghantuinya. Lalu bagaimana keadaan paman dan bibinya? Apa mereka masih bernafas saat ini? Dan ibunya, apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang? Memikirkan itu, dada Sasuke terasa ditikam seribu jarum. Ia masih sangat muda, tapi harus menerima kenyataan sepahit ini.

' _Dunia ini begitu kejam_... ,' pikir Sasuke. Anak itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di sekitar leher sang kakak.

Tiba-tiba Itachi berhenti berlari. Kepala Sasuke sedikit terbentur punggung Itachi karena gerakan mendadak sang kakak. Itachi sendiri berhenti karena sebuah pusaran hitam yang muncul di depan jalannya dengan sangat mendadak. Kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu terkejut melihat siapa yang menyebabkan pusaran itu. Sesosok manusia keluar dari pusaran itu dengan tenangnya, kemudian ia sedikit membetulkan topengnya yang sedikit melorot. Dari dalam topengnya, sang pelaku menyeringai keji.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa kabur." _Sharingan_ yang tidak disembunyikan topeng berputar perlahan, kemudian berubah menjadi _Mangekyo Sharingan_.

Si bungsu Uchiha menggertakkan giginya keras. Sorot matanya penuh dengan kebencian, tapi terpampang jelas kesedihan di sana. " _Kaa-san_... Dimana _Kaa-san_?!" teriaknya dengan penuh amarah.

Menyadari adiknya yang sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan sang ibu, Itachi hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan datangnya sang pria bertopeng di sini, keadaan Mikoto sudah sangat jelas, satu nama lagi telah bergabung dengan para korban pembantaian ini. Satu-satunya yang Itachi miliki sekarang adalah adiknya. Apa pun yang terjadi, Itachi harus melindungi adiknya, seperti pesan terakhir ibunya.

"Kau menanyakan ibumu? Sayang sekali, sekarang nasibnya sama seperti ayahmu." Pria itu menjawab dengan entengnya membuat amarah Sasuke semakin memuncak. Tanpa sadar, _Sharingan_ satu _tomoe_ nya aktif. Erangan bagaikan binatang buas entah bagaimana caranya keluar dari mulut anak kecil itu.

Kenyataan yang begitu pahit kembali diterima anak yang belum genap berusia sembilan tahun itu. "Bohong! Kau bohong! Aku tidak percaya apa yang kau katakan!"

"Kau bisa membuktikan sendiri kalau tidak percaya."

Pegangan Itachi pada adiknya melemah, hal itu dimanfaatkan sang adik dengan baik. Dengan sedikit rontaan, tubuh kecil Sasuke sudah terjatuh dari punggung Itachi. Anak itu melompat turun dari atap, kemudian berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah Itachi berlari tadi. Tidak salah lagi, Sasuke kembali ke tempat di mana mereka meninggalkan Mikoto. Pria bertopeng itu tak tinggal diam, dari depan lubang topengnya muncul sebuah pusaran hitam. Pusaran itu mengeluarkan beberapa _shuriken_ yang dengan cepat meluncur ke punggung Sasuke.

Trank, trank, trank!

Tidak membiarkan adiknya terluka, Itachi menangkis seluruh _shuriken_ itu dengan _kunai_ nya. Posisinya kini berada di belakang sang adik yang tengah berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya. _Mangekyo Sharingan_ dengan megahnya bersinar di kegelapan malam. Dua _Mangekyo Sharingan_ saling menatap satu sama lain. Tidak ada tanda-tanda mengalah, hanya ada sorot mata yang penuh aura membunuh.

"Aku terkesan. Di usiamu yang masih muda, kau bisa membangkitkan _Mangekyo Sharingan_ ," puji sang pria bertopeng. Tentu saja Itachi tidak merasa bangga meski orang yang memujinya adalah seorang Uchiha Madara. Perkataan itu bagaikan sebuah ejekan bagi Itachi. Uchiha genius itu merasa kalau tidak ada gunanya mengandalkan emosi di situasi seperti ini. Emosi yang labil hanya akan memperburuk keadaan, sehingga Itachi lebih memilih diam.

"Heh, diam adalah emas, aku tertarik denganmu," komen pria bertopeng itu. "Mungkin aku harus memberikanmu sedikit hadiah."

Seringaian lebar terbentuk di dalam topeng pria itu.

* * *

Brak!

" _Kaa-san_?!"

Pintu didobrak paksa. Sang pelaku berteriak sambil memasuki ruang keluarga pemimpin Uchiha yang sudah tak layak ditempati. Sasuke mencari sosok wanita di ruangan itu. Hanya dengan sekali lihat, Sasuke langsung menemukannya. Pemandangan yang benar-benar tidak ingin dilihatnya.

Sang ibu sudah dalam keadaan terbujur kaku. Tubuhnya berada di atas tubuh sang ayah, juga bekas darah yang memanjang di lantai di bawah ibunya. Satu-satunya kemungkinan adalah Mikoto menyeret dirinya sendiri agar bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama Fugaku. Sasuke memperhatikan bagaimana ibunya tewas. Tapi, dadanya terasa di tusuk sebuah pedang saat melihat alasan itu. Leher Mikoto tertembus sebuah _katana_ , terus masuk sampai menembus tengkuk indahnya.

Darah, ruangan ini dipenuhi darah. _Mansion_ ini dipenuhi darah para Uchiha yang telah dibantai. Sasuke menyadarinya, sangat. Bocah Uchiha itu sangat ketakutan sekaligus benci saat memikirkannya. Orang yang melakukan ini pada kekuarganya, klannya, ia berpikir kalau orang itu adalah orang yang paling jahat di dunia _shinobi_ ini. Kakinya gemetaran, disusul hilangnya kekuatan pada bagian penyangga tubuhnya. Air mata mengalir deras, bagai tidak bisa dihentikan.

Anak yang dalam keadaan terduduk itu berusaha menghentikan air matanya, tapi sia-sia saja. Rasa sakit sudah terlanjur menyebar di dadanya. Isakan memilukan terdengar jelas di ruangan itu.

"Sialan... Orang sialan itu..." Yang dirasakan anak itu hanya kebencian yang amat sangat. Kebencian yang akan melahirkan sebuah balas dendam.

"Apa pun yang terjadi, aku harus membunuhnya! Apa yang orang sialan itu lakukan pada klanku, keluargaku, dan padaku... AKU AKAN MEMBALASNYA!" teriaknya dengan suara parau.

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke yang masih mengeluarkan cairan bening mulai berubah menjadi _Sharingan_ satu _tomoe_. Tak sampai di sana, _Sharingan_ itu berputar menjadi dua _tomoe_ , lalu tiga _tomoe_ , dan terakhir, sekaligus akhir dari perubahan mata itu, menjadi _Mangekyo Sharingan_ dengan pola bunga teratai. Kebencian menguasai hati anak itu. Kegelapan telah menyatu dengan diri anak itu. Balas dendam telah mendominasi pemikiran anak itu. Sangat sulit mengembalikan seorang Uchiha yang telah terkena kutukan kebencian Uchiha. Begitu pula yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Uchiha muda yang sebelumnya penuh dengan kehangatan, berubah menjadi sosok dingin yang hanya menuntut balas dendam.

Aura ungu mulai menyelimuti bocah Uchiha itu. Semakin membentuk kerangka seperti tulang rusuk yang mengelilingi Sasuke. _Mangekyo Sharingan_ nya bersinar terang, sinar merah darah membuat ruangan itu terkesan semakin menakutkan.

"HUAAAAA!"

Sasuke berteriak keras, menumpahkan seluruh kebenciannya. Tapi sebuah teriakan tidak lah cukup untuk mengatasi sebuah kebencian. Justru sebaliknya, kebencian itu terasa lebih nyata, lebih besar.

Satu lagi kegelapan telah lahir!

* * *

"T-Tidak mungkin..."

Ini merupakan pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha Itachi tergagap. Kenyataan yang dihadapinya begitu mengejutkan. 'Hadiah' yang dimaksud orang yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara itu adalah sebuah informasi. Dan tentu saja, bagi Itachi, informasi itu cukup ganjil.

"Sayangnya memang itu lah kenyataannya," ujar si pria bertopeng dengan entengnya. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah _kunai_ , ia memainkan _kunai_ itu bagai situasi yang dihadapi tidak begitu serius.

"Tapi..." Pria itu menghentikan permainan _kunai_ nya. _Mangekyo Sharingan_ miliknya berputar cepat.

Trank!

Pria bertopeng itu menyerang Itachi secara tiba-tiba. Tapi jangan remehkan _Sharingan_ yang telah berevolusi, akan lebih mudah membaca pergerakan musuh dibanding pengelihatan biasa. Begitu pula yang terjadi pada Itachi. Tebasan _kunai_ lawan dengan mudah ditangkisnya dengan _kunai_ nya sendiri. Terjadi adu kekuatan untuk sesaat, tapi sang pria segera menggunakan kemampuan uniknya. _Kunai_ lawan menembus _kunai_ Itachi, kemudian melesat cepat ke tubuh si Uchiha genius. Tak tinggal diam, Itachi melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari sekaligus menjauhi serangan lawan.

"...Kebaikanku hanya sebatas ini. Kau telah mengetahui rahasia terbesarku. Tinggal seberapa pintarnya kau melindungi informasi itu agar tidak terbuang sia-sia," lanjut sang pria bertopeng sambil membuat kuda-kuda. Itachi juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan pria bertopeng itu.

Itachi tidak ingin berbuat gegabah di situasi seperti ini, tidak, bahkan di situasi apa pun Itachi tidak akan berbuat gegabah. Ia memutuskan untuk bertahan dibanding menyerang, kemudian memanfaatkan sebuah kesempatan untuk menyerang balik.

Itu tidak mudah, dilihat dari status lawannya yang pastinya sudah lebih banyak pengalaman dibanding dirinya.

Orang yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara itu segera menyerang Itachi, ia melempar _kunai_ nya ke arah si Uchiha genius. Jemarinya dengan lihai membuat _handseal. " **Kunai kage bunshin no jutsu.** "_

 _Kunai_ yang dilempar sang pria bertopeng berubah menjadi puluhan, bagai menggandakan sebuah benda. _Doujutsu_ Itachi berputar semakin cepat, iris _Mangekyo Sharingan_ nya bergerak liar untuk membaca pergerakan seluruh _kunai_. Sedetik kemudian, kedua tangan Itachi menggenggam _kunai_ , kemudian menangkis seluruh _kunai_ pria bertopeng.

Sang pria bertopeng merasa serangannya belum cukup. Pusaran hitam muncul di depan lubang topengnya, mengeluarkan puluhan _shuriken_ yang langsung melesat cepat ke arah Itachi. Gerakan tangan Itachi juga simakin tidak terlihat, menandakan seberapa cepat ia bergerak. Tak jarang Itachi bergeser untuk menghindari serangan yang ia rasa tidak dapat ditangkis.

 _Shuriken_ dan _kunai_ berserakan, bahkan beberapa mayat yang berada di sekitar mereka tubuhnya hampir dipenuhi senjata karena ulah mereka.

Tiba-tiba pria bertopeng itu muncul di belakang Itachi bagaikan hantu, tangan kanannya menghunuskan sebuah _kunai_ ke punggung kiri Itachi. Serangan _kunai_ dan _shuriken_ nya sebenarnya hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Itachi, kemudian ia akan menyerang di saat Itachi sibuk dengan serangan senjatanya. Itachi menyadari keberadaan pria itu. _Mangekyo Sharingan_ nya terbelalak. Insting telah mengendalikannya.

Si sulung Uchiha dapat merasakan gejolak di matanya. Tak berselang lama, muncul sosok tengkorak merah darah yang mulai menyelimuti Itachi. Seluruh serangan si pria bertopeng menjadi sia-sia. Sosok itu bagaikan tameng untuk Itachi, _shuriken_ yang tadinya mengarah ke tubuh Uchiha muda itu terpental, begitu pula dengan pria bertopeng. Meski begitu, sang pria bertopeng dapat mendarat dengan sempurna. Kemudian sang pria bertopeng dengan tenangnya berkata, " _Susano'o_... Bahkan kau mampu membangkitkannya. Kau adalah Uchiha yang sangat berpotensi. Jika kita tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku pasti sudah merekrutmu menjadi anggotaku."

Itachi berbalik untuk menghadap sang hantu Uchiha. "Sayang sekali, di situasi apa pun, aku tidak akan pernah menerima penawaranmu."

Gerakan sang pria bertopeng untuk melesat ke arah Itachi semakin cepat, bahkan debu di sekitar kakinya berterbangan. Tubuhnya terus melaju bagai tidak takut akan menabrak _Susano'o_ Itachi. Itachi sendiri tetap bersiaga meski tubuhnya dilindungi salah satu pertahanan terbaik di dunia _shinobi_. Kembali membuat Itachi terkejut, tubuh sang pria bertopeng menembus _Susano'o_ Itachi, setelah itu tangannya kembali berusaha menebas tubuh Itachi seperti yang ia lakukan tadi.

Mata kiri Itachi mengeluarkan darah. Pria bertopeng itu merasakan sebuah sensasi, sehingga kembali membuat tubuhnya ke dalam mode tidak bisa disentuh. Serangan pria bertopeng itu memang hanya menembus tubuh Itachi, tapi serangan mendadak dari lawannya dapat dihindari. Tepat di belakang sang pria bertopeng terdapat api hitam yang tidak bisa padam.

Memanfaatkan situasi, Itachi segera melompat mundur untuk menjaga jarak dari orang yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara itu.

"Kau juga bisa menggunakan _Amaterasu_... Matamu benar-benar menarik. Aku jadi ingin memilikinya." Sang pria bertopeng berucap dengan nada bercanda, tapi sebenarnya perkataan itu benar apa adanya.

"Kau juga memiliki kemampuan yang menarik. Tidak mengherankan kalau kau dapat lolos dari _Yondaime-sama_ delapan tahun yang lalu," puji Itachi dengan menirukan gaya bicara pria bertopeng itu.

Situasi semakin memanas. Hawa dingin terasa bagai menembus kulit secara langsung. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, suara lain muncul di tempat ini, disertai _kunai_ yang entah kapan telah menancap di tanah tak jauh dari Itachi. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berbuat lebih jauh dari ini. Bahkan setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada _Konoha_ delapan tahun yang lalu, kau masih bisa menunjukkan dirimu, Uchiha Madara."

Muncul sesosok manusia yang diiringi kilat kuning di depan Itachi. Seluruh _shinobi_ mengenalnya sebagai _Konoha no kiroii senko_ , _Yondaime Hokage_ , atau Namikaze Minato. Tak terkecuali si pria bertopeng yang sempat menaikkan pundaknya terkejut. Sedetik kemudian, matanya semakin menajam, berusaha mengintimidasi lawannya. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui aku ada di sini?" tanya Uchiha Madara.

Sang _Hokage_ tersenyum tipis, tangan kanannya menggenggam erat _kunai_ bercabang tiga yang memang khusus dibuat untuk _jutsu Hiraishin_. "Serapi apa pun rencana yang kau lakukan, kau tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan _chakra_ mu yang pasti akan kau keluarkan. Lagipula aku tidak pernah melupakan _chakra_ mu semenjak insiden _Kyuubi_." Jawaban yang begitu masuk akan membuat si pria bertopeng mendecih kesal. Kemudian langsung menghilang di sebuah pusaran hitam.

"Jadi... Itachi- _kun_ , setelah ini laporkan apa yang terjadi terhadap klan Uchiha. Tempat ini benar-benar kacau." Itachi mengangguk menyetujui perintah sang _Hokage_. Lagipula tidak ada alasan untuk menolak perintah itu. _Mangekyo Sharingan_ sudah tidak terlihat di iris Uchiha itu. Begitu pula dengan _Susano'o_ yang menghilang bagai ditelan udara.

Tapi pemikiran Itachi segera melayang ke adiknya, Sasuke. "Sasuke masih ada di sini!" Bagai melupakan siapa lawan bicaranya, Itachi langsung bersiap melesat meninggalkan Minato sendiri. Itachi tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi matanya. Sang Uchiha sedang menahan rasa sakit di bagian mata. ' _Seluruh chakraku sudah hampir habis, dan mataku terasa seperti terbakar. Ini kah konsekuensi bila menggunakan kekuatan Mangekyo Sharingan walau hanya sebentar?_ '

Minato segera membantu Itachi berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Itachi- _kun_?" tanya _Hokage_ muda itu.

"Jangan khawatirkan saya." Itachi mencoba berdiri, tubuhnya terasa tidak memiliki tenaga. Meski begitu, kekhawatirannya terhadap Sasuke membuatnya sanggup berdiri untuk saat ini.

Rasa kagum muncul di benak Minato saat menyadari betapa sayangnya Itachi kepada adik laki-lakinya. _Shinobi_ muda di depannya itu berbeda dengan mayoritas Uchiha yang dipenuhi ego. "Adikmu baik-baik saja. Aku dapat merasakan _chakra_ nya, tapi..." Sang _Hokage_ menjeda kalimatnya. "...Mengapa _chakra_ adikmu terus-terusan terbuang?"

' _Jangan bilang._..' Itachi menatap kediamannya yang seperti ditutupi kabut ungu tipis. Ia menyipitkan matanya. Adik kecilnya yang satu itu telah melewati satu malam yang dipenuhi tekanan batin. Uchiha remaja itu khawatir kalau Sasuke memikul sebuah beban mental yang sangat besar. Seperti Uchiha lainnya, Sasuke bisa saja tanpa sengaja membangkitkan sebuah 'kekuatan' karena tekanan itu. " _Hokage-sama_ , untuk sekarang saya harus memastikan keadaan Sasuke. Maaf, tapi bisa 'kah laporan ini ditunda sebentar?" tanya Itachi.

 _Yondaime Hokage_ mengangguk. Senyuman dengan jelas terpampang di wajahnya. "Tentu saja. Pastikan adikmu baik-baik saja, Itachi- _kun_."

" _Ha'i. Arigato gozaimasu, Hokage-sama._ "

Itachi memberi hormat ke Minato sebelum _shunshin_ ke tempat Sasuke. Sang _Hokage_ muda yang baru saja ditinggalkan itu menghela nafas. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya, dinding rusak, senjata berserakan, dan beberapa keadaan yang sulit dijelaskan. Manik biru _shapire_ sang _Hokage_ meredup, jelas sekali kalau ia sedang mencemaskan sesuatu.

' _Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa lagi setelah ini. Dan juga..._ '

'... _Uchiha Madara, apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?_ '

.

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

.

A/N : Hello, minna-san! Bagaimana dengan chapter kedua ini? Menarik kah?

Terimakasih buat pujian di kolom review chap 1 kemaren, tehe. Kebanyakan ngira Sasuke yang jadi pihak tengah, yah, lihat saja perkembangan ke depan. Sekedar info, Sasuke lebih cenderung ke dark. Untuk pairing Naruto saya sudah memutuskan dari awal, pastinya cewek dari luar Konoha. Impian Naru adalah kebebasan, kalau pasangan dari dalam desa, gak jadi bebas tuh anak. Haha.

Untuk para reader, saya beri empat jempol karena mau repot-repot membaca fic gaje saya. Ficnya dibuat newbie pula.

Chapter ini digarap dalam waktu sepuluh hari. Jujur, saya kecewa dengan kerja saya yang lambat ini T-T. Semoga chap depan bisa up lebih cepat dibanding chap ini.

Review and Review, please?


	3. Chapter 3

**For An Adventure**

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

.

Genre : Adventure (Dengan tambahan sedikit Family)

Pairing : U. Naruto X ...

Rate : T (Saat scene pertarungan bisa berubah M)

.

.

Summary : Kehidupan Naruto yang membosankan berubah setelah memasuki kekkai di tengah desa. Ia bertemu seseorang yang diliputi kebencian, namun justru orang itu lah yang akan menuntunnya menuju impiannya. Jalan yang dilalui Naruto tidaklah mudah. Bahkan bila orang tuanya menghalangi, Naruto akan melakukan apa pun demi mencapai impiannya, sebuah kebebasan! Life! Minato and Kushina, No Jinchuuriki! Naruto, Smart! Naru, Strong! Naru, OC, OOC, dll...

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3. Start!

"Hm..."

Namikaze Naruto berdiri di depan cermin, memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri. Sesekali memasang pose berpikir untuk menilai bagaimana fisiknya saat ini. Rambut kuning jabrik mirip ayahnya, yang menurutnya terlihat keren dikarenakan jarang ada orang yang berambut pirang. Iris biru _shapire_ bagaikan samudera luas. Jujur saja, Naruto sedikit kecewa karena lebih mewarisi gen ayahnya dibanding ibunya. Naruto suka sekali membayangkan kalau ia memiliki surai merah lurus seperti ibunya.

Tangan kanan Naruto meraba pipi, memegangi guratan seperti kumis kucing yang setiap tahunnya semakin menipis. Kulitnya putih bersih tanpa memberi kesan pucat. Dan tinggi tubuhnya yang semakin tinggi di atas tinggi rata-rata anak lainnya, hasil yang didapatkan Naruto dari seluruh latihan yang dilaluinya.

Dengan sedikit hentakkan tangan semangat, Naruto sudah berpindah dari depan cermin menuju lemari pakaian. Oh ya, sekarang Naruto hanya menggunakan celana hitam di pertengahan betis dan kaos putih.

Naruto melihat-lihat pakaian yang ada di dalam lemarinya. Kebanyakan merupakan pakaian berkualitas tinggi. Tentu saja orang tuanya yang membelikannya. Lalu Naruto melihat sebuah jaket yang cukup asing dari tumpukan pakaiannya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan jaket itu sehingga lebih mudah dilihat.

Betapa terkejutnya Naruto, jaket yang ada di tangannya mirip dengan jaket yang beberapa minggu lalu dilihatnya di sebuah toko pakaian. Tidak, memang itu jaket yang dilihatnya di toko pakaian. Saat itu Naruto tidak membawa uang, jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membeli jaket itu. Si penjual sebenarnya juga bisa dengan percuma memberikannya ke Naruto. Tentu Naruto menolak, ia sungkan. Tidak baik memanfaatkan jabatan orang tua untuk mendapatkan suatu barang.

Tapi, bagaimana bisa sekarang jaket itu tepat berada di lemari pakaiannya? Tidak mungkin pakaian bisa berjalan sendiri dan secara kebetulan berhenti di lemari Naruto.

Sebenarnya jawaban dari pertanyaan itu sangat sederhana, dan Naruto dengan cepat menyadarinya. Ia selalu diikuti _Anbu_. _Anbu_ itu pastinya melaporkan tindak-tanduk Naruto kepada ayah Naruto, _Yondaime Hokage_. Termasuk hal yang Naruto inginkan, seperti jaket ini contohnya. Ayahnya juga pasti langsung membelikannya, kalau tidak langsung hari itu, bisa saja beberapa hari kemudian.

Naruto memakai jaketnya cepat. Toh, jaket ini sekarang memang sudah jadi miliknya.

Jaket itu cukup menarik dengan warna dasar biru. Memiliki tudung hitam, dua garis hitam di bagian punggung lengan, dan warna hitam di bagian bawahnya. Naruto mentranslatingkan jaket itu sebatas dada.

"Dengan ini sempurna," guman Naruto setelah merapikan seluruh bagian pakaiannya. Untuk seorang laki-laki, Naruto memang cukup rapi.

Hari ini Naruto sangat senang, juga sangat khawatir di sisi lain. Dengan semangat Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya, kemudian menuruni tangga untuk pergi ke ruang makan. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah ibunya, Kushina, yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Ibunya menyadari keberadaannya lantas tersenyum.

" _Ohayou_ , Naruto- _kun_!"

Si bocah _blonde_ tersenyum simpul. " _Ohayou_ ," balas Naruto. Ia mendekati ibunya, lalu duduk di salah satu kursi.

" _Kaa-san_ sudah menyiapkan perlengkapanmu. Semoga Naruto- _kun_ bisa beradaptasi di lingkungan akademi."

Ya, hari ini merupakan hari pertama Naruto masuk akademi ninja. Entah apa alasannya, Minato mendaftarkan Naruto di akademi, padahal Naruto sudah berpikir kalau ayahnya tidak akan melakukannya. Lagipula Naruto justru senang jika seperti ini. Naruto senang karena memiliki sedikit kebebasan. Tapi, Naruto juga khawatir kalau sulit berinteraksi dengan teman sebayanya hanya dikarenakan anak-anak lain lebih memilih menghormatinya dibanding bergaul dengannya.

Putra _Hokage_ itu menatap ibunya yang masih sibuk menyiapkan sarapan. Ia ingat cerita ayahnya, Kushina adalah seseorang yang sangat pandai bergaul. " _Kaa-san_ , bagaimana cara akrab dengan lainnya?" Pertanyaan itu tanpa sadar terlontar dari mulut Naruto. Kushina yang masih menyiapkan makanan lantas berhenti sejenak. Kemudian menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Tunggu, jangan bilang Naruto- _kun_ tidak tahu?" Naruto menggeleng. Suasana hening sesaat, tidak begitu lama, dikarenakan Kushina tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Ibu dari Naruto itu sesekali menyeka air matanya yang keluar dikarenakan tertawa lepas.

"Ahaha! Aku tidak mengira putra kesayanganku tidak tahu hal sepele seperti itu. Padahal Naruto- _kun_ lebih memakai otak dibanding otot," ucap Kushina di tengah tawanya. Wajah Naruto memerah karena merasa diledek ibunya. Ia membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

Tawa Kushina mulai mereda. Ia melihat wajah Naruto yang cemberut, putranya sedang kesal. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah cantik Kushina. "Tersenyum, selalu menjadi orang yang menyenangkan, hanya dengan itu Naruto- _kun_ bisa akrab dengan yang lainnya."

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke Kushina, menatap ibunya lekat. Tatapannya melembut, disusul sebuah senyuman yang mulai melebar. Bocah Namikaze itu amat bersyukur memiliki ibu yang sangat baik seperti Kushina. "Begitu... _Arigatou, Okaa-san_. Aku akan selalu mengingatnya."

* * *

Akademi ninja adalah tempat dimana anak-anak calon _shinobi_ maupun _kunoichi_ menimba ilmu sekaligus menambah pengalaman. Di sana banyak hal yang diajarkan, mulai dari cara menggunakan senjata, mengendalikan _chakra_ , seni ninja _Taijutsu_ , _Ninjutsu_ , maupun _Genjutsu_ , bahkan sejarah ninja sekalipun. Setelah siswa berhasil melakukan ujian dengan hasil di atas standar, mereka lulus, dengan kata lain sudah resmi menjadi _shinobi._ Akademi _Konoha_ melahirkan _shinobi-shinobi_ berbakat setiap tahunnya. Seperti Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi, bahkan Namikaze Minato, sang _Yondaime Hokage_ itu sendiri.

Bangunan ini merupakan salah satu bangunan bersejarah yang telah ada semenjak _Konoha_ baru terbentuk. Jadi, wajar bila para orang tua menyerahkan anak-anak mereka tanpa ada rasa khawatir. Seluruh ninja _Konoha_ telah percaya penuh dengan fasilitas di akademi.

Di sinilah Naruto berada, di dalam akademi, tepatnya di depan pintu sebuah kelas. Ia disambut seorang _Chunnin_ dengan bekas luka melintang di hidungnya, yang bisa dipastikan adalah bembimbing yang akan memandunya mengikuti pelajaran.

"Nama saya Umino Iruka, guru pembimbing kelas anda, Naruto- _sama_. Bila saya sudah memanggil anda, mohon masuk lalu memperkenalkan diri kepada teman-teman baru anda." Guru bernama Iruka itu memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan. Naruto mendesah kesal karena merasa terganggu. Kata-kata formal memang cukup enak didengar, tapi kalau terus-terusan mendengarnya pasti akan muak.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal, Iruka- _sensei_. Lagipula aku adalah muridmu. Akan terasa tidak adil bila memperlakukanku lebih istimewa dibanding anak lainnya," ungkap Naruto, emosinya hanya tertahan. Dengan marah-marah masalah tidak akan terselesaikan, begitulah yang dipikirkan Naruto.

Iruka tersenyum simpul. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan 'Naruto- _san_ '?" tanya Iruka dengan nada ragu. Di depannya adalah anak dari seorang _Hokage_ , bukankah pantas bila memperlakukan anak itu sedikit hormat? Tapi anak di depannya ini justru menolaknya, bukan menerimanya. Mungkin jika orang lain yang berada di posisi Naruto, pastinya ia akan memanfaatkan jabatan orang tua untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

"Tidak buruk." Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ia melihat sang _Chunnin_ mengangguk, kemudian memasuki kelas. Sang bocah Namikaze menunggu panggilan Iruka dari dalam kelas.

"Anak-anak, kita mendapat teman baru. Naruto- _san_ , masuklah."

Itu dia panggilan sang _sensei_. Naruto memasuki kelas dengan sedikit ragu. Pintu di depannya bagai sangat besar, juga sangat jauh. Kakinya terasa berat. Tapi Naruto segera menghilangkan seluruh pemikiran negatif yang hampir mengendalikan dirinya. Ia akan mendapatkan teman baru, pasti. Ia akan bergabung dengan anak-anak lain tanpa mempermasalahkan perbedaan. Dan juga, satu langkah kecil menuju kebebasannya, hal yang diimpikannya.

Dengan didorong pemikiran optimisnya, Naruto melangkah dengan sebuah senyuman kecil.

Naruto berada di depan anak-anak lainnya yang menatapnya dengan tagapan kagum. Tidak, masih ada beberapa yang tidak begitu peduli. Kebanyakan yang menatapnya kagum adalah kaum hawa di kelas itu.

Tanpa sengaja Naruto melihat sebuah bangku kosong yang berada tepat di tengah ruangan. Naruto berpikir kalau mereka semua telah menyiapkannya. Setelah mendengar Naruto mulai bergabung dengan mereka, pastinya mereka akan menyiapkan seluruh kebutuhan Naruto di kelas. Hanya karena ayahnya seorang _Hokage_ , bukan karena kepedulian terhadap satu sama lain. Pemikiran itu kembali membuat nyali Naruto menciut.

"Perkenalkan dirimu kepada teman-teman barumu." Iruka menyadarkan Naruto dari rasa takutnya. Inilah kenyataan yang Naruto hadapi sekarang. Ia mengangguk lemah.

Putra _Hokage_ itu menarik nafas, akan memulai untuk memperkenalkan diri. Diiringi detak jantung yang memburu. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto berinteraksi dengan anak-anak sebayanya meski tidak langsung. Suaranya terasa tertahan di tenggorokan. Dengan tatapan hampir seluruh penghuni kelas, rasanya seperti sebuah ujian. Ujian yang akan menentukan mampu tidaknya Naruto bergaul di tempat ini.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Naruto takut. Mungkin memang lebih baik bila kembali ke dirinya yang dulu. Tanpa mencoba untuk berinteraksi dengan teman sebaya, hanya latihan, latihan, dan latihan. Tidak ada perasaan bagaikan tertolak. Akan lebih sakit bila sudah berada di sini, dikelilingi anak-anak lain, tapi tidak mampu untuk sekedar mendekatkan diri dengan mereka.

Tidak, melarikan diri seperti pengecut tidak akan merubah keadaan! Tangan Naruto terkepal, semangatnya memuncak. Kata-kata ibunya tadi pagi kembali terngiang, bagai video yang terus terulang di kepala bocah itu. Rasanya seperti mendapatkan semangat baru.

Sang Namikaze kecil tersenyum simpul. "Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku lebih lambat masuk akademi karena sebuah alasan. Kupikir kalian sudah mengenalku. Jadi, mungkin hanya ini perkenalanku. _Y-Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu_!" Naruto membungkukkan badannya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit _nervous_ di perkenalannya tadi. Bagaimana jika ia melakukan kesalahan?

Tapi, ia segera dibuat kembali berdiri tegak karena teriakan beberapa gadis.

"Naruto- _kun_ , dengan senang hati aku menjadikan kamu teman laki-laki (pacar) ku!"

"Kya! Naruto- _kun_ tampan seperti _Yondaime-sama_!"

"Aku akan pindah jurusan dari Sasuke- _kun_ ke Naruto- _kun_!"

' _Kun?_ ' Naruto terheran di dalam hati. Dari seluruh teriakan yang ada, tidak ada satu pun yang memanggilnya dengan embel-embel ' _sama_ '. Bukan berarti Naruto tidak senang. Tapi rasanya terlalu membingungkan. Ia menatap Iruka dengan tatapan heran. Sang _sensei_ membalas tatapan itu dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Mereka semua menerima kamu bukan karena jabatan ayahmu. Jangan khawatir, Naruto- _san_ ," lirih Iruka. Naruto yang mendengar penuturan itu terbelalak. Ini berarti usaha pertamanya membuahkan hasil. Di kelas ini, Naruto akan mendapatkan teman, tidak akan ada lagi perasaan kesepian.

Mau tak mau, sebuah senyuman penuh arti terbentuk di wajah Naruto. " _Arigatou_ , Iruka- _sensei_." Benar, ini hari terindah yang pernah dialami Naruto. Hari pertamanya mendapat sedikit kebebasan, juga teman.

Iruka berdehem untuk menyita perhagian seluruh murid yang gaduh. Dan di saat itu pula mereka semua diam. "Baiklah Naruto- _san_ , kamu bisa duduk di bangku yang sudah disediakan." Jari Iruka menunjuk sebuah bangku yang kosong yang berada tepat di tengah ruangan.

" _Ha'i_." Naruto langsung menuju bangkunya. Setelah itu ia meletakkan tasnya dan menyiapkan perlengkapan belajar.

"Kalau begitu semua... Err, anak-anak?"

Hampir seluruh murid menatap Iruka dengan tagapan harap-harap cemas. Tentu saja Iruka terganggu. Untuk sesaat ia bertanya-tanya mengapa mayoritas muridnya memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Otaknya berjuang keras untuk menemukan jawaban itu. Dan ia mendapat sebuah jawaban masuk akal tak lama kemudian. Naruto, putra _Hokage_ itu menarik perhatian mayoritas murid.

Sang _sensei_ menghela nafas panjang. Sesekali merutuki kelemahannya sebagai guru. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kuberi waktu lima belas menit."

" _Yatta_!" Saat itu kelas penuh dengan sorakan. Sedetik kemudian, banyak penghuni kelas yang mengerubungi bangku Naruto.

Naruto diberondongi banyak pertanyaan dan perkenalan dari mereka semua. Karena terlalu banyak, Naruto kualahan untuk menjawab. Ia hanya tertawa hambar sambil menanggapi seluruh pertanyaan teman-temannya.

Tapi, bukankah Naruto harus bersyukur bila akhirnya seperti ini?

Teman yang selalu diimpikannya telah muncul di depannya. Dengan candaan hangat, senyuman tulus, dan sebuah kehangatan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan secara teori. Bagai sebuah dekapan yang penuh ketulusan, meski tidak dilakukan, Naruto dapat merasakannya dengan jelas. Dadanya menghangat, rasa tenang bagai memonopoli tubuhnya. Naruto tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini, tentu saja kecuali di saat bersama keluarga, tepatnya ibunya.

Ada beberapa hal yang mengganggu pemikiran Naruto. Tidak semua murid mengerubunginya. Beberapa nampak tidak tertarik dengan keramaian yang mereka buat. Bukan berarti Naruto merasa kalau ia harus dikelilingi orang lain, hanya saja terdapat sebuah kejanggalan. Anak-anak itu tampak lebih memilih sendirian, tidak terlalu normal untuk anak seusianya. Mungkin secara kebetulan mereka berpribadian _introvert_ , cenderung menikmati kesendirian.

"Hei, siapa laki-laki yang ada di pojok kelas?" tanya Naruto kepada seorang anak yang memiliki tato berbentuk taring merah. Dari perkenalannya tadi, kalau tidak salah namanya Inuzuka Kiba.

Anak bernama Kiba itu menoleh menuju ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruto. "Oh, dia Uchiha Sasuke. Aku dengar dia adalah salah satu dari dua Uchiha yang selamat dari pembantaian."

Sasuke, ia sedang memandang ke luar jendela, entah apa yang dilihatnya. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Teman sekelasnya yang satu itu entah bagaimana caranya selamat dari insiden dua minggu yang lalu. Sebenarnya Naruto telah mendengar kabar itu dari sang ayah, pembantaian satu klan elit hanya dengan satu orang pembunuh. Rumornya, si pembunuh itu adalah si hantu Uchiha, Uchiha Madara.

Uchiha yang selamat dari pembantaian itu memiliki _chakra_ yang kelam, Naruto menyadarinya. Dibanding dengan teman-temannya yang memiliki _chakra_ hangat, keberadaan _chakra_ itu amat mudah dideteksi. Ngomong-ngomong soal _chakra_ , Naruto merasakan sebuah hal yang familiar. _Chakra_ yang sangat besar dan dingin mendekat, Naruto berusaha mencari sumber _chakra_ itu, tapi tidak dapat menemukannya. Di saat itu pula perasaan dingin mulai menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya. Meski bukan pertama kali merasakannya, nyatanya Naruto masih belum bisa menahan sensasi aneh saat merasakan _chakra_ itu.

"Maaf, Iruka- _sensei_ aku terlambat."

Seorang anak perempuan muncul di depan pintu. Suara dingin nyaris tanpa intonasi itu membuat Naruto yang masih sibuk berpikir sontak melihat ke arah sumber suara. Suara yang begitu familiar.

Murid yang mengerubungi Naruto terdiam tepat setelah masuknya anak itu. Entah apa alasannya, suasana menjadi begitu canggung.

Anak perempuan itu tidak bisa dikatakan dalam keadaan baik. Tubuhnya tergores di beberapa tempat, kulitnya yang sedikit pucat membuat bekas luka itu dapat mudah dilihat. Pipi kirinya terdapat sebuah kapas untuk menutupi sebuah luka. Tidak mungkin seseorang menggunakan benda seperti itu jika tidak terluka, yah, kecuali jika orang itu bodoh. Juga pakaiannya yang tampak lusuh berbeda dengan yang terakhir kali Naruto lihat. Rambut putih saljunya yang dibiarkan tergerai tidak rapi seperti baru saja berlari. Mata biru es sang anak memandang Iruka dengan tatapan kosong.

"Himeko? Kenapa tubuhmu... Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan luka-luka itu?" Tidak bisa ditutupi lagi kalau sang _sensei_ terkejut. Keadaan Himeko cukup memprihatinkan dengan luka yang dialaminya. "Lebih baik kau pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Tidak perlu mengikuti pelajaran."

"Tidak, bagaimana pun juga aku harus mengikuti pelajaran. Luka ini tidak begitu serius."

"Dan kau akan membiarkannya begitu saja tanpa melakukan sesuatu pada lukamu? Jika kau melakukannya, aku yakin luka itu akan semakin parah."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Iruka- _sensei_. Aku memiliki _Kyuu_..." Himeko terdiam, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Wajah tanpa ekspresinya tertutupi poni panjangnya. Tak berselang lama, ia sudah membalikkan badannya menuju keluar ruangan. Ia berkata, "Baiklah. Jika itu yang kau mau."

Bocah _albino_ itu menghilang saat berbelok. Keadaan kelas yang canggung kembali seperti sebelumnya, gaduh. Seluruh murid kembali mengerubungi Naruto bagai tak terjadi apa pun. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya menatap pintu yang tadinya terdapat bocah _Jinchuuriki_ di depannya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

" _Ne_ , Naruto- _kun_. Tidak perlu memikirkan anak itu. Orang tuaku saja melarang dekat-dekat dengan anak itu. Kata _Kaa-san_ , anak itu monster!" ungkap gadis berambut pirang _ponytail_ , Yamanaka Ino, yang langsung ditanggapi anggukkan oleh gadis _pinky_ di sampingnya, Haruno Sakura. "Ino benar, Naruto- _kun_."

Sang putra _Hokage_ menghela nafas. Ia kembali berbincang-bincang dengan lainnya. Meski dalam hati ia sedikit terganggu, toh, masalah _Jinchuuriki_ bukan lah masalahnya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi seorang yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain. Kalau membantu masalah yang cukup ringan, Naruto dengan senang hati melakukannya. Tapi masalah seperti ini, Naruto khawatir kalau ia salah langkah, masalah justru akan menjadi besar.

Satu persatu anak yang tidak memperkenalkan diri kepadanya diperkenalkan oleh teman yang mendekatinya. Aburame Shino. Anak yang duduk di dekat jendela depan Sasuke tampak sangat misterius dilihat dari pakaian yang dikenakannya. Bagaimana tidak, wajahnya hampir tidak terlihat karena baju dan kacamata yang dipakainya. _Chakra_ nya seperti anak-anak lain, hangat. Sepertinya anak itu memang murni seorang pendiam, bukan seperti yang Naruto pikirkan.

Lalu seorang anak yang posisi duduknya di bangku paling belakang tengah, nampak sibuk menggambar sesuatu di bukunya. Namanya, Shimura Sai. "Shimura? Aku cukup familiar dengan marga itu." Naruto menatap lekat anak berambut hitam itu. Pemikirannya masih bertanya-tanya mengenai marga yang disandang anak bernama Sai tersebut.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu, Naruto," jawab Chouji, anak gemuk yang membawa sebungkus makanan ringan. Tapi tetap saja Naruto merasa aneh, terlebih _chakra_ sang anak juga terasa agak dingin.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, lupakan anak dengan senyuman aneh itu. Kemudian ia memutar kepalanya menuju bagian depan pojok kanan. Di sana terdapat anak laki-laki dengan surai coklat muda. Manik coklatnya menatap Naruto iri. Anak itu menyadari kalau pandangan mereka saling bertemu, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan kembali.

"Kalau dia?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Namanya Senju Nawaki," kata anak dengan potongan rambut seperti nanas, Nara Shikamaru, lengkap dengan nada bosannya.

"Senju, ya? Apa dia masih satu keluarga dengan si legenda _Sannin_ , Senju Tsunade?" Pertanyaan Naruto hanya dibalas sebuah angkatan bahu dari Shikamaru. Naruto yang mendapatkan reaksi itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pendek. ' _Aku senang memiliki teman, tapi kenapa kebanyakan dari mereka memiliki kepribadian yang unik?_ '

Senju Nawaki memiliki _chakra_ yang sulit dijelaskan. Hangat tapi tidak hangat, dingin tapi tidak dingin. Entahlah, Naruto berpikir kalau itu karena darah Senju yang mengalir di tubuh anak itu, mengingat Senju bukanlah klan sembarangan. Klan tersohor di seluruh dunia _shinobi_ , merivali klan Uchiha.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu? Bukankah seharusnya dia sedikit berce-"

"Waktu habis. Kembali ke tempat kalian masing-masing!" Belum selesai bertanya, Iruka telah memotong perkataan Naruto.

Desahan kecewa memenuhi seluruh penjuru kelas. Banyak yang masih belum puas berbincang dengan Naruto, khususnya para kaum hawa. Tapi tatapan garang Iruka membuat mereka semua bungkam. Satu persatu siswa mulai kembali ke bangkunya.

Si _blonde_ terkekeh kecil. Teman-temannya mungkin begitu bersemangat unuk berbincang dengannya. Bisa juga kalau berbicara dengannya adalah alasan agar menunda pelajaran. Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang ada di kepala teman-teman barunya. Bukankah jika membuang waktu justru jatah mereka untuk belajar pengalaman ninja akan berkurang? Pengalaman adalah yang utama, dan akan berguna untuk masa depan mereka.

"Hari ini pelajaran tentang sejarah _Konoha_. Siapkan buku kalian untuk mencatat materi!"

" _Ha'i_!"

Sang _sensei_ mulai menjelaskan pelajaran yang bagi sebagian orang sangat membosankan. Termasuk Naruto, sejarah _Konoha_ bagaikan cerita sebelum tidur, orang tuanya selalu menceritakan padanya. Sekarang Naruto telah masuk ke usia dimana tidak terlalu menyukai sejarah. Apa lagi dongeng sebelum tidur.

Sibuk menulis materi, Naruto menyadari sebuah _chakra_ yang amat tipis. Ia sangat hafal dengan sensasi ini. _Anbu_ suruhan ayahnya ternyata masih belum berhenti mengikuti Naruto. Jujur saja, Naruto paling benci merasakan _chakra_ yang dapat membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Contohnya _chakra_ yang sulit dideteksi karena sangat tipis, atau _chakra_ sangat kelam seperti yang dimiliki Himeko sehingga membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Rasanya seperti sedang di dekat suatu makhluk tak kasat mata.

Diam-diam Naruto takut hantu karena cerita horor dari ibunya yang terlampau menakutkan beberapa tahun silam. Saat itu Naruto masih sangat polos sehingga ia menyimpan sebuah perasaan takut.

Terlebih lagi, Naruto akan merasakan _chakra_ itu sampai jam akademi selesai tanpa berusaha menghindarinya.

' _Uh... Sekarang aku tidak tahu harus senang atau tidak karena masuk akademi ninja..._ '

* * *

Cuaca siang itu di _Konoha_ cukup panas, sehingga banyak orang yang sekedar berteduh di dalam rumah sekedar menghindari panasnya matahari. Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang anak.

Di sebuah _Trainning Ground_ , tepatnya sungai di dekat _Trainning Ground_ , seorang anak berdiri di atas air bagai menentang hukum logika. Surai putih salju dan pakaian sang anak sudah basah, entah karena keringat atau karena air sungai. Mata biru esnya menajam, keseriusan tersirat dari tatapannya. Umeno Himeko, anak itu sedang berusaha berlatih menguasai sebuah _jutsu_ elemen. Jemarinya dengan lihai membentuk _handseal_.

" ** _Suiton : Bakushui shuoha_**!"

Bocah itu menarik nafasnya panjang hingga dadanya menggembung. Ia mengeluarkan seluruh tarikan nafas itu dengan muntahan air. Air itu tidak begitu banyak, hanya membuat sebuah gelombang kecil.

Bress...

Sungai itu sempat kelebihan volume sehingga air menenggelamkan daratan di area sungai, tak berselang lama, air itu kembali ke sungai bagai tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sang pelaku dalam keadaan terengah. Tubuhnya basah karena air sungai juga bercampur keringatnya. "Cih, belum cukup... ," guman Himeko kesal.

"Himeko- _chan_! Jangan memaksakan dirimu, tubuhmu butuh istirahat!" teriak seorang pria paruh baya dari atas sebuah pohon. Ia menggunakan jubah _Hokage_ dengan kanji ' _Sandaime_ ' di punggungnya. Seluruh _shinobi_ mengenalnya sebagai _The Professor_ , Sarutobi Hiruzen.

 _Jinchuuriki_ dari _Kyuubi_ berdecak kesal. "Tidak, _Sandaime-jiji_. Aku masih mampu."

"Hentikan saja. Kamu bisa melanjutkan nanti. Tadi pagi kamu sudah berlatih keras dengan menyuruh _bunshin_ mu menyerang dirimu sendiri. Apa kamu masih ingin menambah luka di tubuhmu?"

Himeko tidak mengidahkan perkataan Sarutobi Hiruzen. Ia justru kembali membuat beberapa _handseal_. "Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai mencapai standarku." _Jutsu Suiton_ nya tinggal di _release_ , tapi Himeko menahannya sebentar. "Ini demi ambisiku! Diriku yang sekarang masih belum cukup!"

" _ **Suiton : Bakushui Shouha**_!"

Memuntahkan air yang lebih banyak dari percobaan tadi, Himeko tidak menyangkal kalau perkembangan _jutsu Suiton_ nya dikarenakan sebuah gejolak yang tiba-tiba muncul di tubuhnya.

Kebencian telah memberi kekuatan kepada anak itu!

* * *

Uchiha _mansion_ dalam keadaan sepi, memang dikarenanya hampir seluruh penghuninya dibantai dua minggu yang lalu. Pengecualian untuk sebuah rumah yang menjadi pusat perumahan itu, terdapat dua orang Uchiha dengan wajah identik meski umur mereka terpaut cukup jauh.

Itachi sedang bersantai di teras rumah, lebih tepatnya merenung. Ia masih memikirkan tentang insiden yang terjadi pada klannya. Sampai saat ini pun, Itachi masih bingung memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah mendengarkan sebuah 'kebenaran' dari orang yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara. Di saat yang bersamaan, Itachi mengkhawatirkan desa kelahirannya sekaligus adik kecilnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Tak berselang lama, terdengar langkah kaki dari dalam rumah. Tanpa diberi tahu Itachi sudah tahu kalau itu adalah adiknya. Siapa lagi penghuni rumah ini selain dirinya dan adiknya?

Sasuke hanya melewati kakaknya, berjalan di lorong rumah sambil membawa perlengkapan senjata. Ia tidak berkata apa pun, hanya diam bagai tidak ada orang lain di sekitarnya.

"Apa kau akan latihan?" tanya Itachi sambil membangkitkan tubuhnya. Sang adik berhenti berjalan, ia membelakangi kakaknya. "Kau tahu 'kan, _Mangekyou Sharingan_ tidak bisa dipakai terus-terusan. _Chakra_ mu akan terkuras, dan yang paling penting, sedikit demi sedikit pengelihatanmu akan kehilangan cahayanya." Itachi berucap kembali.

"Hn... Aku tahu. Jangan menghentikanku, aku bukan anak kecil polos seperti dulu." Sasuke berkata dengan dinginnya. Bahkan tanpa melihat mata lawan bicara.

Si sulung Uchiha menghela nafas panjang. Adiknya berubah begitu drastis semenjak pembantaian klan Uchiha. Adiknya yang sekarang berbeda dengan adiknya yang dulu, begitu berbeda, bahkan orang awam bisa membedakannya dengan mudah. Sasuke terkesan seperti seorang yang pendendam, namun sayangnya itulah kebenarannya. Itachi tahu benar tentang kutukan kebencian klan Uchiha, ia tidak ingin orang-orang terdekatnya terkena kutukan itu. Ironisnya Sasuke, seorang yang paling tidak diharapkannya terlibat, justru dikuasai oleh kutukan itu.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membantumu berlatih. Sekaligus mengawasi perkembanganmu," kata Itachi. ' _Setidaknya aku bisa sedikit mengurangi kebencianmu dengan cara ini, Sasuke._ '

" _Aniki_ , kau masih memiliki tugas sebagai _Anbu_. Tidak perlu repot-repot mengajariku..." Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya. Saat itu Itachi bersumpah dapat merasakan aura dingin dari belakang tubuh adiknya. "...Lagipula jika aku sendiri, tidak ada yang menahanku hanya sekedar untuk beristirahat. Jika terus begitu, tujuanku tidak akan tercapai."

Itachi menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha memindahkan rasa sakit di dadanya ke bagian tubuh lain. Adiknya benar-benar telah termakan kebencian.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum membunuh Uchiha Madara! Bahkan jika harus menjual jiwaku kepada iblis, aku tidak akan ragu asalkan bisa membunuh bajingan itu!" lanjut Sasuke. Si bungsu Uchiha memutar kepalanya hanya sekedar untuk memperlihatkan _Sharingan_ tiga _tomoe_ kepada kakaknya. Kemudian ia kembali berjalan untuk pergi ke tempat latihannya.

Sang kakak terdiam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke menunjukkan rasa bencinya kepada si pria bertopeng yang menyebabkan insiden dua minggu yang lalu. Tapi tetap saja, sebagai seorang kakak, Itachi semakin khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya. Terlebih adiknya tidak tahu fakta sebenarnya di balik pembantaian ini. Itachi hanya bisa berdoa agar tidak terjadi hal buruk kepada adiknya

Di dalam kepalanya, Itachi teringat apa yang Sasuke lakukan saat ia temukan.

 _Dua minggu yang lalu, tepat setelah perginya Uchiha Madara._

 _"Sasuke!"_

 _Orang yang dicari Itachi begitu mudah ditemukan, hanya saja tubuhnya diselimuti aura ungu yang berbentuk kerangka tulang rusuk. Sang adik menunduk sehingga setengah wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambut. Air mata dengan jelas membasahi pipi Sasuke, begitu menyedihkan, ditambah jasad kedua orang tuanya tepat di depan sang adik._

 _Itachi terdiam, keadaan Sasuke begitu menyedihkan . Sang kakak berpikir kalau ini semua adalah salahnya, jika Itachi lebih kuat, setidaknya ia bisa melindungi salah satu dari orang tuanya._

 _"Sasuke... ," guman Itachi, rasa sesak telah menyebar di dadanya._

 _Sasuke menggertakkan giginya keras, tangannya terkepal hingga kukunya memutih. "Uchiha Madara! KUBUNUH KAU!"_

 _Aura ungu yang menyelimuti Sasuke berkoar semakin liar. Tekanan udara melesat ke arah Itachi, membuat sang kakak harus melindungi kepalanya dari angin itu. Hal itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, Sasuke memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya, dan langsung pingsan karena kehabisan chakra. Itachi tidak tinggal diam, sebelum adiknya terbentur tanah, ia sudah menangkap tubuh Sasuke._

 _'Sasuke bahkan membangkitkan Susano'o. Sebenarnya seberapa besar kebencianmu, Sasuke?'_

' _Maafkan aku, Kaa-san. Aku kakak yang payah... ,_ ' batin Itachi. Itachi ingin mengembalikan adiknya ke jalan yang benar. Tapi apa daya, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Ia tidak pernah mendengar ada yang terbebas dari kutukan kebencian Uchiha.

Sang kakak masuk ke dalam rumah, ia menyiapkan perlengkapan misinya tanpa berusaha mengejar Sasuke.

* * *

"Jadi?"

"Benar, saya yang akan menjadi pembimbing baru anda, Naruto- _sama._ "

Naruto menatap seorang _Jounin_ yang katanya menjadi pembimbing barunya menggantikan _Jounin_ yang sebelumnya. Bukannya mengejek, penampilan sang _Jounin_ begitu aneh. Sebuah _head protector_ miring menutupi mata kirinya, ditambah masker yang hampir menutupi tiga perempat dari wajahnya. Tatapan matanya sayu, surai perak si _Jounin_ dibiarkan berantakan, tapi anehnya rambut itu terkesan seperti melawan hukum gravitasi. Bukankah jika pertama kali bertemu dengannya, wajar bila menyimpulkan kalau orang itu aneh?

Helaan kecil meluncur dari mulut Naruto. "Bisakah kau memanggilku seperti muridmu yang sewajarnya? Aku agak kurang nyaman dengan panggilan itu."

"Baiklah, Naruto... _kun_?" Sang _Jounin_ tampak ragu pada kata terakhir, seperti Iruka. Naruto terkekeh kecil. Entah mengapa, bocah Namikaze itu suka sekali di saat orang lain berhenti memanggilnya dengan _suffix_ ' _sama_ '.

"Begitu lebih baik," kata Naruto.

Sekarang Naruto berada di belakang kediamannya, di sebuah _Trainning Ground_ kecil untuk latihannya sehari-hari. Ia memang sempat mendengar kalau ayahnya akan memberikan latihan spesial hari ini, tapi tetap saja Naruto tidak menyangka kalau yang akan melatihnya adalah seorang _Jounin_ aneh bernama Hatake Kakashi itu. Mungkin secara kebetulan _Yondaime Hokage_ sibuk sehingga menyerahkan pelatihan anaknya kepada _Jounin_ di depan Naruto. Mengingat ayahnya begitu percaya kepada _Jounin_ yang satu ini, berarti Hatake Kakashi bukanlah _shinobi_ sembarangan.

" _Ne_ , Kakashi- _sensei_ , apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" tanya Naruto, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya mengapa ayahnya sampai menyuruhnya berlatih dengan _Jounin_ aneh itu.

Kakashi dengan santainya mengeluarkan buku bersampul _orange_ , lalu dengan cepat ia membukanya. Entah apa isinya, Naruto memiliki firasat buruk tentang buku itu. " _Sensei_ menyuruhku untuk mengajarimu beberapa _Ninjutsu_ , mencari tahu perubahan jenis _chakra_ mu, dan menjelaskan tentang perubahan jenis _chakra_ ," jelas Kakashi tanpa menatap Naruto, memang karena ia sedang membaca buku.

" _Sensei_?" beo Naruto.

"Ah, maksudku _Hokage-sama_."

Sang _Jounin_ memanggil ayah Naruto guru, berarti satu pertanyaan Naruto telah terjawab. Alasan mengapa Minato menyerahkan Naruto kepada Kakashi karena ia sudah memiliki kepercayaan penuh kepada muridnya.

"Jadi, bisa kita mulai pelajarannya?" Kakashi kembali berkata tanpa menatap Naruto. Alasannya masih sama, buku _orange_ itu. Sekarang Naruto benar-benar penasaran dengan isi buku itu, sampai bisa membuat Kakashi tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku.

Si Namikaze muda memutar bola matanya bosan. Lupakan tentang pemikiran anehnya, ini bukan waktu yang tepat. "Tentu, lagipula aku sudah tidak sabar belajar tentang perubahan jenis _chakra_."

Perkataan Naruto bukanlah kebohongan, dari awal ia memang menantikan momen ini. Saat dimana ia diajari beberapa _Ninjutsu_ seperti _jutsu_ elemen dasar. Sebelumnya Naruto hanya berlatih untuk meningkatkan kebugaran fisik, menambah stamina, _Taijutsu_ , juga kontrol _chakra_. Untuk ukuran anak kecil seperti Naruto, kegiatan itu cukup membosankan. Naruto paling tertarik dengan yang namanya _Ninjutsu,_ tapi ayahnya justru melatihnya di bagian yang membosankan.

"Sebelum kita berlatih, aku ingin bertanya kepadamu. Sampai mana pelatihan kontrol _chakra_ mu sebelumnya, Naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto memutar otaknya, beberapa memori tentang latihan berputar dengan jelas di kepalanya. Ia berkata, "Sudah sampai berjalan di atas air terjun, tapi masih belum sempurna."

Akhirnya Kakashi menyimpan buku _orange_ nya. Mata kanannya yang terlihat sedikit melebar. Dalam hati ia terkesan dengan kemampuan Naruto. Sama genius dengan ayahnya, begitu yang dipikirkan Kakashi. "Itu luar biasa, Naruto- _kun_. Untuk seusiamu, itu sudah sangat hebat!"

"Biasa saja," jawab Naruto sekenanya. Ia membuang wajahnya untuk sekedar menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Sang putra _Hokage_ tampaknya malu hanya dengan sebuah pujian kecil.

Kakashi tertawa hambar. Dalam pemikirannya, sang _Jounin_ berpikir kalau Naruto itu...

' _Yare-yare, ternyata Naruto-kun memiliki kepribadian yang manis..._ '

"Kalau begitu, gunakan kertas ini. Kita lihat perubahan jenis _chakra_ mu. Kamu tahu 'kan cara menggunakan kertas ini?" Kakashi melempar secarik kertas kepada Naruto. Dengan mudah Naruto menangkapnya dengan menggapit kertas itu dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. Naruto tersenyum lebar. Rupanya _Jounin_ di depannya meremehkan kemampuan yang sudah ia latih, juga pengetahuan yang telah didapatkannya dari membaca buku.

"Tentu saja!"

Dengan semangat menggebu, Naruto mengalirkan _chakra_ nya ke kertas itu melalui jarinya. Hasil yang didapatkan Naruto cukup mengejutkan. Kertas itu bagian kanannya hancur, sedangkan yang bagian kirinya terbakar. Sang putra _Hokage_ memiliki perubahan jenis _chakra_ tanah dan api. Kakashi hanya bisa terkesan, anak di depannya memang dicap _prodigy_ bukan tanpa sebab. Di usianya yang masih anak-anak, kemampuan Naruto sudah setingkat _Gennin_ , bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu.

" _Doton_ dan _Katon_... Tunggu, ulangi sekali lagi Naruto- _kun_ ," perintah Kakashi. Naruto dibuat mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa? Bukankah sudah jelas?"

"Aku hanya memastikan sesuatu." Kakashi kembali memberikan kertas _chakra_ kepada Naruto. Naruto juga kembali mengalirkan _chakra_ nya ke kertas itu. Kali ini Kakashi melihatnya lebih teliti, ia berusaha melihat apa yang tadi ia lewatkan.

Hanya sesaat, kertas itu mengkerut sebelum terbakar dan hancur. Sangat cepat, mungkin hanya sekitar 0,1 detik.

Ternyata bukan hanya _Doton_ dan _Katon_ , Naruto juga memiliki _chakra Raiton_. "Dengan ini sudah jelas. Naruto- _kun_ , kamu memiliki dua elemen utama, _Katon_ dan _Doton_. Sedangkan elemen keduamu _Raiton_. _Raiton_ yang kamu miliki sangat lemah dibanding dua elemenmu yang lain. Jadi, lebih baik berlatih elemen api dan tanah terlebih dulu, kemudian memperkuat elemen petirmu." Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. ' _Naruto-kun memiliki banyak potensi. Sangat disayangkan bila potensi itu hanya terpendam di dalam dirinya._ '

"Untuk tambahan, kamu bisa saja membangkitkan _Yoton_ ," tambah Kakashi.

" _Yoton_?" Tanda tanya besar muncul di kepala Naruto. Kata-kata yang dipilih Kakashi begitu asing di telinganya.

Kakashi berjalan mundur, kemudian berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon, di bawah rimbunnya dedaunan. " _Yoton_ , salah satu _kekkei genkai_. Dengan kata lain elemen lava. Hanya _shinobi_ dengan bakat tertentu yang bisa membangkitkan _Yoton_. Naruto- _kun_ , kamu mungkin salah satu dari _shinobi_ yang memiliki bakat itu, dilihat dari elemen yang kamu miliki, _Doton_ dan _Katon_ ," jelas Kakashi. Hanya dengan sekali penjelasan Naruto sudah paham.

"Apa hebatnya elemen lava? Dari penjelasanmu, hanya orang tertentu yang dapat menguasai _Yoton_. Memangnya sesulit itu untuk melakukan sebuah penggabungan elemen?"

"Tentu, sangat hebat malah. Seperti yang kamu ketahui, lava memiliki temperatur yang sangat panas, bahkan mampu mencapai 1000° _celcius_. Bagaimana jika lava itu mengenai tubuhmu secara langsung? Tubuhmu akan langsung terbakar. Bahkan lava mampu melelehkan besi karena panasnya. Soal pertanyaanmu yang kedua, butuh kontrol _chakra_ yang sempurna untuk menggabungkan dua perubahan jenis _chakra_ menjadi perubahan _chakra_ lainnya. Kebanyakan _K_ _ekkei Genkai_ memerlukan banyak _chakra_ untuk menggunakannya, jadi bukan hanya kontrol _chakra_ , kamu juga harus memiliki banyak _chakra_."

Sang _Jounin_ bermasker menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Ia melihat Naruto yang tampaknya langsung paham. ' _Sensei, anakmu ternyata mewarisi kepintaranmu..._ ' Kakashi menghela nafas. Berbicara panjang lebar bukanlah kebiasaannya, tapi karena yang di depannya adalah anak dari gurunya, Kakashi tidak akan setengah-setengah. "Dari ekspresimu, sepertinya kamu sudah mengerti, Naruto- _kun_."

"Huh, jangan remehkan aku. Aku paling benci diremehkan." Si _blonde_ menyeringai tipis. Tangannya dilipatkan di dada, sangat jelas kalau ia sedang membanggakan diri.

"Seingatku ayahmu memiliki _chakra_ angin, berbeda denganmu." Entah ada angin apa tiba-tiba Kakashi mengganti topik pembicaraan. Naruto mangangkat sebelah alisnya sesaat.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kupikir jenis perubahan _chakra_ mu akan sama dengan beliau. Tapi nyatanya... Yah, sekarang aku ragu kalau kamu adalah anaknya _Hokage-sa_ -"

Duakh!

" _Baka_! Apa yang kau katakan kepada Naruto- _kun_?! Naruto- _kun_ itu anak Mina- _kun_ dan aku- _ttebane_! Kau tidak tahu sesulit apa 'pertempuran' kami malam itu untuk membuat Naruto- _kun_?! Jangan sekali-kali mengatakan hal yang aneh, Kakashi _no baka_!"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kushina memukul Kakashi yang sedang bersandar di pohon hingga terlempar beberapa meter. Sedangkan sang pelaku pemukulan tiba-tiba datang dengan rambut merah yang melambai-lambai, entah karena muncul di sana dengan sangat cepat atau memang itulah ciri khas seorang Namikaze Kushina bila sedang marah. Aura membunuh terpancar dari belakang tubuh si wanita Uzumaki yang telah menjadi Namikaze itu.

Kakashi membangkitkan dirinya, sesekali mengusap pipi kirinya bekas pemukulan Kushina. _Jounin_ bermasker itu melambaikan kedua tangannya ke depan hanya sekedar untuk menenangkan Kushina. "Kushina- _nee_ , kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Kakashi sambil berkeringat dingin.

"Ini rumahku!"

"Ahaha... Benar juga." Kakashi memutar akalnya, mencari jalan untuk melarikan diri dari situasi ini. Tapi sekeras apa pun ia berpikir, sang _Jounin_ tidak dapat menemukan solusi itu.

"J-Jangan marah begitu, aku cuma bercanda."

Ibu dari Naruto melangkah ke Kakashi. Tangannya terkepal, sudah siap untuk memukul targetnya.

"T-T-T-Tunggu, s-siapa yang akan mengajari Naruto- _kun_ , j-jika kau m-membunuhku?" Tubuh Kakashi gemetaran hebat. Ia berpikir pertanyaan itu adalah jalan terbaik untuk keluar dari masalah ini. Setidaknya Kushina sedikit menahan dirinya karena itu.

"Tidak masalah jika kau mati, aku bisa mengajari Naruto- _kun_ sendiri!"

Err, sepertinya tidak. Kushina justru semakin liar. Ia semakin mendekati Kakashi, setelah tepat berada di depan Kakashi, ibu-ibu itu menghajar _Jounin_ itu habis-habisan.

Naruto yang terabaikan hanya bisa menikmati kekalahan telak guru barunya dari ibunya. Untuk sesaat ia berpikir kalau makhluk bernama perempuan sangat mengerikan. Meski latihannya sedikit tertunda karena masalah ini, menurut Naruto hal ini merupakan hiburan tersendiri. Putra _Hokage_ itu sangat jarang melihat ibunya marah-marah, sekali ibunya marah, bahkan seorang _Jounin_ laki-laki seperti Kakashi bisa takluk. Sekarang Naruto mengerti alasan mengapa ibunya memiliki julukan ' _Akai Chisio No Habanero_ '.

 _'Aku tidak menyangka Kaa-san dan murid dari Tou-san bisa seakrab ini,'_ pikir Naruto. Meski sebenarnya kenyataannya begitu berbeda dari pemikiran anehnya itu.

Kushina mendekati Naruto sambil menyeret tubuh Kakashi yang babak belur. "Naruto- _kun_ , jangan pernah percaya apa yang dikatakan Kakashi, dia pembohong licik yang mesum- _ttebane_! Terkadang _chakra_ seseorang memang terwariskan secara genetik dari orang tua, tapi tidak selalu. Mental seseorang saat masih anak-anak juga bisa mempengaruhi perubahan jenis _chakra_. Kamu salah satu dari kasus tersebut. Sekarang kamu tidak perlu khawatir lagi dengan apa yang dikatakan Kakashi. Sudah jelas kamu anaknya Mina- _kun_ , rambut kalian sama-sama pirang." Kushina mengakhiri ocehan panjangnya.

"Kalau begitu _Kaa-san_ pergi dulu, _Kaa-san_ harus mengurus _sensei_ mu yang payah ini." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kushina pergi sambil membawa Kakashi yang setengah sadar. Entah kemana ibu Naruto membawa Kakashi.

Si bocah berambut pirang tersebut menghela nafas berat, kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing melihat hal absurd yang dilakukan ibunya dan guru barunya. Setidaknya ia mendapatkan satu pelajaran dari Kushina, tidak, tepatnya dua. Pertama, tentang perubahan jenis chakra. Dan kedua, sekaligus hal yang paling penting, jangan pernah membuat seorang Kushina marah jika masih ingin merasakan kenikmatan dunia ini.

.

"Hahaha, maaf membuatmu menunggu, Naruto- _kun_."

Beberapa menit berlalu semenjak terjadinya insiden terseretnya Kakashi oleh Kushina, entah bagaimana caranya Kakashi kembali di lapangan ini seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Naruto yang mengalami kejadian itu hanya bisa _sweat drop_ 'ria. Ia memutar bola matanya yang entah keberapa pada hari ini. Toh, akhirnya ia juga akan latihan pada akhirnya.

"Sampai mana latihan kita tadi?" Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Tentang perubahan jenis _chakra_."

"Kamu sudah mengerti teorinya 'kan? Kalau begitu, tinggal mempraktekkannya." Si _Jounin_ memberikan sebuah gulungan ke Naruto. Gulungan itu berdiameter 15 centi meter dan panjangnya tiga kali lipat diameter. " _Scroll_ itu berisi _Ninjutsu Doton_ dan _Katon_ tingkat D sampai C. Aku harap kamu menguasainya sebelum dua bulan."

Putra _Yondaime Hokage_ mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Dua bulan? Bukankah terlalu singkat?" Bagi Naruto, dua bulan itu memang cukup singkat, terlebih umurnya yang masih delapan tahun. Apa _sensei_ nya yang satu itu sedang bercanda?

"Tidak, ini hanya patokan waktu. Setiap orang memiliki standar masing-masing, begitu pula denganku. Sebagai guru, aku berharap muridku memenuhi standarku. Ini tidaklah berlebihan untukmu, Naruto- _kun_. Bukankah kamu sudah banyak berlatih kontrol _chakra_ sebelumnya? Jika memang begitu, tidak akan sulit bagimu untuk menguasai semua _jutsu_ itu," terang Kakashi. "Lagipula itu hanya _jutsu_ rendahan. Tidak perlu khawatir, kamu tidak akan kesulitan."

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku mempelajarinya sekarang?" tanya Naruto. Kakashi mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan putra dari gurunya tersebut.

Dengan semangat Naruto membuka gulungan itu, kemudian membaca isinya. Kakashi menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, hanya sesaat karena ia segera membaca buku yang tadi dibacanya.

Dari gulungan itu Naruto mengetahui urutan _handseal_ untuk me _release jutsu_ barunya dan informasi luas tentang _jutsu_ itu. _Ninjutsu_ merupakan seni ninja yang memerlukan _chakra_ untuk menggunakannya, Naruto tertarik dengan _Ninjutsu_ memang karena _chakra_ nya melimpah seperti Uzumaki pada umumnya. Si Namikaze muda tidak ingin membuat pasokan _chakra_ dalam tubuhnya sia-sia saja tanpa digunakan. Jadi, bagi Naruto, latihan ini begitu menarik.

Setelah sepuluh menit, Naruto selesai membaca salah satu jutsu dan menghafal _handseal jutsu_ itu. Menurut Naruto akan lebih efektif jika melakukan satu persatu, ia tidak akan takut kalau suatu saat melupakan rentetan _handseal_ nya.

"Aku mulai!" seru Naruto dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Jemarinya dengan cepat membuat _handseal_ sederhana.

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya ke Naruto, melihat hasil percobaan pertama anak dari gurunya.

" _ **Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu**_!"

Naruto menarik nafas hingga dadanya menggembung. Seperti penjelasan yang ada di gulungannya, ia mengalirkan _chakra_ ke dada sebelum melepaskan _jutsu_ nya. Api sebesar tubuh anak kecil muncul dari mulut bocah itu. Bertahan beberapa detik, sebelum api itu menghilang. Putra _Hokage_ itu mendecih kesal, ia berpikir kalau _jutsu_ nya masih belum sempurna.

Berbeda dengan Kakashi, _Jounin_ itu tampak kagum dengan hasil dari percobaan Naruto. ' _Ini masih percobaan pertama, tapi Naruto-kun sudah membuat api seperti itu. Sebenarnya, sampai mana bakat yang kamu miliki, Naruto-kun?_ ' tanya Kakashi dalam hati. Memang jika pertama kali mencoba _jutsu Katon_ , rata-rata seorang _shinobi_ mampu membuat api hanya sebesar bola tenis, tapi anak ini...

"Jangan kecewa begitu, lagipula kamu masih bisa berlatih untuk menyempurnakannya," hibur Kakashi, tapi hanya dibalas tatapan tajam Naruto. Anak dari pasangan paling ditakuti pada perang dunia _shinobi_ ketiga itu berdecak, kemudian melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kakashi- _sensei_ , apa kau memiliki tips agar aku lebih cepat menguasai _jutsu_ elemen?" Nada kesal dengan jelas terdengar dari pertanyaan Naruto. Bocah itu memiliki ego yang sangat tinggi, jadi dengan cara apa pun, Naruto berpikir harus menguasai sebuah kemampuan ninja dengan cepat. Terlebih _title_ orang tuanya yang sangat ditakuti di dunia _shinobi_ , sebagai seorang anak Naruto harus mengalahkan kedua orang tuanya.

Tatapan mata Kakashi kembali tertuju ke bukunya. "Jika tentang _jutsu_ elemen, kamu harus menggunakan imajinasimu untuk memperkuat _jutsu_ mu," ungkap Kakashi sambil membaca bukunya.

"Imajinasi? Apa ada tips yang lainnya?"

"Jawaban pertanyaanmu sangat mudah, Naruto- _kun_. Teruslah berlatih, sedikit demi sedikit kemampuanmu akan bertambah. Tidak ada sesuatu di dunia ini dapat didapat dengan instan tanpa kerja keras."

"Huft... Bukankah itu sama saja?" Naruto cemberut, membuat kesan imut pada wajah bulatnya.

Kakashi hanya memasang _eye smile_ andalannya. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan, atau lebih dapat dikatakan pernyataan Naruto.

* * *

Namikaze Minato, seperti biasa, masih bermain-main dengan tumpukkan dokumen di ruangan _Hokage_. Sudah beberapa jam ia mulai bekerja, tapi dokumen itu hampir tidak berkurang tingginya

 _Yondaime Hokage_ menggeliat, berusaha meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku karena terlalu lama duduk. Setelah itu ia kembali ke posisi semula, duduk sambil bersiap mengerjakan seluruh kertas pengganggu itu. Pada awalnya Minato tidak pernah berpikir kalau tugas sebagai _Hokage_ adalah mengurus kertas merepotkan ini salah satunya. Yah, ia juga sudah terlanjur menjadi seorang _Hokage_.

Tapi, bukankah mengabdi kepada desamu merupakan kebanggaan tersendiri?

Sudah beberapa kali sang _Hokage_ memijit keningnya. Masalah _Konohagakure_ yang ringan maupun berat harus segera diselesaikannya. Semua ini sudah tanggung jawab Minato sebagai seorang _Hokage_.

Tok, tok...

Pintu ruangan _Hokage_ diketuk. Minato tidak memiliki waktu untuk mempersilakan tamu masuk sehingga lebih memilih untuk berseru, "Masuklah."

Si pelaku pengetukan masuk ke ruangan itu. "Mina- _kun_ , tidak ada yang menyuruhmu melakukan itu, lho... ," kata wanita itu sambil menutup pintu. Namikaze Kushina tersenyum simpul kepada suaminya.

Minato paham apa yang Kushina katakan, 'melakukan itu', sebuah rangkaian kata yang sangat dimengerti sang _Hokage_ meski terdengar ambigu. Bagaimana pun juga, itu berhubungan dengan apa yang ia lakukan beberapa hari lalu. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan. Lagipula, dari pada terkesan melakukan setengah-setengah, lebih baik melakukan sekaligus."

"Aku bingung apa isi kepala kalian semua, golongan orang pintar." Kushina terkekeh geli. Perkataannya bukalah sebuah kebohongan. Ia memang paling tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pemikiran orang pintar. Terlebih yang di depannya adalah seorang genius.

Sang _Hokage_ tersenyum simpul, membalas senyuman Kushina. "Naruto, aku tidak ingin dia tertekan. Jadi aku menuruti permintaannya," ungkap Minato. Untuk sesaat muncul bayangan Naruto saat membungkuk kepadanya. Jujur saja, Minato belum bisa melupakan bagaimana Naruto saat itu.

"Hahaha, kamu bahkan memohon langsung kepada teman sekelas Naruto- _kun_ hanya untuk meminta mereka agar tidak terlalu kaku kepada Naruto- _kun_. Jika Naruto- _kun_ mengetahuinya, dia pasti sangat marah."

"Kupikir tidak begitu... ," ujar Minato. _Hokage_ muda itu memejamkan matanya. "Bagaimana pun juga mereka semua masih anak-anak, mudah untuk membujuk mereka dengan sedikit rayuan kecil. Pemikiran mereka masih sangat polos. Tidakkah kamu pernah berpikir kalau mereka juga ingin bermain dengan Naruto? Dengan ketenaran Naruto, mereka pasti ingin mengenal lebih lanjut sosok yang mungkin mereka kagumi."

Kushina mendekati Minato, kemudian berdiri di depan meja sambil menopang dagunya. Dengan posisinya yang seperti itu, wajah Kushina menjadi lebih dekat dengan wajah Minato. Wanita bersurai merah itu berkata, "Karena orang tua mereka yang menghormati Naruto- _kun_ dari dahulu, mereka jadi mengikuti apa yang dilakukan orang tua mereka. Bukan begitu Mina- _kun_?"

Anggukkan Minato membuat senyuman Kushina semakin melebar. "Ya, anak-anak itu hanya menyimpan keinginan di dalam hati kecil mereka. Keinginan untuk lebih dekat dengan dengan Naruto," ucap Minato.

"Hahaha, sudah kuduga aku mulai menjadi pintar- _ttebane_!"

Muncul keringat besar di belakang kepala Minato karena istrinya yang tiba-tiba bersikap seperti itu. Ayah dari Naruto itu menahan wajahnya agar tidak terlihat aneh.

" _Ne_ , Mina- _kun_. Bagaimana jika Naruto- _kun_ mengetahui kalau kamu yang meminta teman sekelas Naruto- _kun_ untuk bergaul dengannya?"

Senyuman tipis terukir di wajah sang _Hokage_. "Itu tidak akan terjadi. Kalau pun terjadi, Naruto tidak bisa marah kepadaku sampai aku mati 'kan?"

"Kamu terlalu percaya diri, Mina- _kun_..."

.

 ** _To Be Continue..._**

.

A/N : Hua, lagi-lagi telat update! T.T

Berhubungan saya harus menyiapkan diri untuk UKK besok Senin, mungkin update chapter 4 agak lama. Tapi saya usahakan tidak lebih dari tiga minggu. Kalau pun bisa update cepat, berarti sudah rejeki kalian, wahai para Reader :v (It's a joke *Peace)

 **-Naruto dan Sasuke bersahabat kayak Canon?** Pertanyaan ini belum bisa dijawab karena mengandung spoiler ^^

 **-Seluruh Klan Uchiha dibantai atau hanya keluarga Fugaku?** Seluruh klan kecuali Sasuke dan Itachi.

 **-Pair Naruto?** Pairing Naruto akan muncul setelah atau saat Arc Ujian Chunnin. Tidak ada unsur gender bender dan harem, rasanya agak 'gimana' gitu. Seperti yang saya katakan pada chapter kemarin, pasangan Naruto berasal dari luar Desa Konoha. Di usia yang masih relatif bocah, Naruto tidak bisa leluasa keluar masuk desa, terlebih ayahnya yang saya buat over protective :v. Jadi, sangat wajar bila Naruto menemukan siapa yang akan menjadi pairingnya di saat banyak shinobi desa lain melakukan ujian di dalam desa atau justru Naruto yang keluar desa untuk melakukan ujian.

Mungkin hanya sampai di sini...

Review and Review, Please?


	4. Chapter 4

**For An Adventure**

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

.

Genre : Adventure (Dengan tambahan sedikit Family)

Pairing : U. Naruto X ...

Rate : T (Saat scene pertarungan bisa berubah M)

.

.

Summary : Kehidupan Naruto yang membosankan berubah setelah memasuki kekkai di tengah desa. Ia bertemu seseorang yang diliputi kebencian, namun justru orang itu lah yang akan menuntunnya menuju impiannya. Jalan yang dilalui Naruto tidaklah mudah. Bahkan bila orang tuanya menghalangi, Naruto akan melakukan apa pun demi mencapai impiannya, sebuah kebebasan! Life! Minato and Kushina, No Jinchuuriki! Naruto, Smart! Naru, Strong! Naru, OC, OOC, dll...

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4. Start!

"Nagato, aku memiliki beberapa informasi menarik."

Dua orang saling berhadapan di sebuah tempat yang minim cahaya, seperti di dalam gua. Seorang menggunakan jubah hitam dengan tambahan topeng yang memiliki lubang pada bagian kanannya. Sedangkan yang satu lagi tubuhnya kurus kering dengan puluhan batang besi hitam yang menancap di punggungnya. Orang itu tampak seperti duduk di sebuah mesin, hanya setengah badannya yang terlihat. Surai merahnya seperti tak terurus. Mata orang itu membentuk pola riak air. _Rinnegan_ , mata yang dianggap legenda di dunia _shinobi_ dikarenakan dipercaya hanya _Rikudou Sennin_ yang memilikinya.

"Uchiha Madara, kuharap informasi yang kau bawa benar-benar berguna bagi Akatsuki," kata pria yang dipanggil Nagato. Suaranya terkesan serak, dingin, dan rendah di saat yang bersamaan.

Si pria bertopeng mundur beberapa langkah, menuju ke bagian gua yang sangat gelap sehingga seluruh tubuhnya bagai ditelan kegelapan. "Oh, kau terlalu berperasangka buruk kepadaku." Ia berkata dengan nada bercanda.

"Seharusnya kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu hanya untuk bercanda," lanjut si pria bertopeng. Kali ini nada bicaranya lebih serius dibanding yang tadi.

Nagato berpikir kalau yang dikatakan sang pria bertopeng memang benar. Pria bertopeng itu adalah Uchiha Madara, jadi Nagato dengan mudah membaca kalau lawan bicaranya adalah seorang yang tidak melakukan kegiatan membuang waktu. "Lalu, informasi apa yang kau dapat? Tidak perlu basa-basi lagi," kata Nagato _to the point_.

Pria bertopeng menyeringai, tapi hanya tertutupi topeng. "Kurasa aku menemukan calon anggota Akatsuki yang sangat potensial." _Sharingan_ terlihat dari lubang topengnya, menebarkan sensasi dingin di sekitar tempatnya berpijak. Ia kembali berkata, "Mereka berasal dari _Konohagakure_. Kuakui mereka masih bocah, tapi kekuatan mereka akan sangat membantu tujuan kita."

"Bocah? Siapa yang kau maksud, Uchiha Madara?" tanya si pria merah.

"Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi. Serta _Jinchuuriki_ dari _Kyuubi_."

Laki-laki bersurai merah menyipitkan matanya, berpikir untuk sesaat tentang apa yang diatakan pria di depannya. Ia sedikit memaklumi kalau orang yang direkomendasikan si pria bertopeng adalah seorang Uchiha. Tapi _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi_? Jelas-jelas makhluk yang ada di tubuhnya merupakan salah satu dari sembilan _Bijuu_ yang menjadi incaran kelompok mereka. Untuk pemikirannya yang terakhir, Nagato hanya bisa berharap kalau si pria bertopeng menjelaskan apa yang dimaksudnya.

Cahaya merah darah dari _Sharingan_ bagaikan menerangi area di depan orang yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara. Tapi hanya sesaat, pria bertopeng itu menutup matanya sehingga keadaan tempat itu gelap seperti semula. "Pada hakikatnya, _Susano'o_ bisa dibangkitkan setelah pengguna _Mangekyou Sharingan_ menguasai dua kemampuan _Mangekyou_ , _Genjutsu Mangekyou Sharingan_ dan _Amaterasu_. Tapi berbeda dengan dua Uchiha yang kumaksud, kemampuan pertama yang mereka bangkitkan justru _Susano'o_ itu sendiri."

Nagato menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sekarang ia tahu alasan si pria bertopeng memilih Uchiha bersaudara itu. "Lalu, _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi_. Apa yang istimewa darinya? Aku yakin kau tidak akan melepaskan buruanmu begitu saja. Predator tidak mungkin membiarkan mangsanya lari saat sudah berada di depan mata."

"Khe, kau pernah dengar tentang klan Umeno?"

"Tentu, klan yang sudah hancur. Seperti klan Uzumaki yang dihancurkan aliansi _Kumo_ , _Iwa_ , dan _Kiri_. Hanya saja mereka dibantai baru-baru ini, tepatnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Jangan bilang kalau... _Jinchuuriki_ itu adalah Umeno." Nada ragu dengan jelas terdengar saat Nagato mengatakan kalimat terakhir. Mata _Rinnegan_ nya sedikit melebar saat sinar merah darah kembali menyinari hampir setengah gua. _Sharingan_ tiga _tomoe_ si pria bertopeng kembali menampakkan dirinya.

"Itu mustahil, kabarnya mereka sudah tidak tersisa saat ini," kata Nagato dengan nada yang meninggi. Realita begitu berbeda dengan apa yang ia yakini sampai saat ini.

"Begitu mengejutkan, bukan? Tapi lebih menarik lagi jika seandainya seorang Umeno sekaligus _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi_ bergabung dengan kita."

"Tapi tetap saja, Umeno itu buruan kita. Pada akhirnya dia akan dikorbankan demi tujuan kita, sama saja dengan mengurangi kekuatan Akatsuki di detik-detik terakhir. Lagipula aku tidak pernah mendengar ada _Jinchuuriki_ yang selamat setelah pengekstrakkan _Bijuu_."

Netra dengan iris _Sharingan_ menyipit, membuat kapasitas cahaya yang dikeluarkan semakin meningkat. "Aku punya rencana tentang itu." Ucapan dari Uchiha Madara membuat Nagato mengrenyitkan dahinya. Pria bertopeng itu memiliki pemikiran yang sangat sulit ditebak, begitu pula apa yang direncanakannya. Kepribadiannya yang misterius semakin menambah level kesulitan untuk menebak apa yang ada di kepalanya.

"Apa pun rencanamu, aku yakin tidak akan mengecewakan," komen Nagato. Ia berpikir selogis mungkin tentang seluruh kemungkinan yang ada. Sebenarnya seluruhnya bukanlah hal yang rasional, tapi melihat siapa pelakunya, pemikirannya akan menjadi rasional. "Kapan kau menjemput mereka?"

"Kita tunggu beberapa tahun lagi, di saat mereka sudah sedikit lebih dewasa. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, mereka masih bocah. Mereka sudah memiliki kemampuan yang memukau di usia sedini itu. Aku yakin, setidaknya beberapa tahun lagi, mereka sudah menjadi lawan yang cukup sulit dikalahkan."

"Dan juga... Uchiha Itachi. Sepertikan dia akan sangat sulit dibujuk. Jadi, cukup ajak adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke," tambah pria bertopeng. Tubuh pria bertopeng mulai tertelan sebuah pusaran hitam yang berpusat lubang topengnya, membentuk spiral. Meninggalkan Nagato yang masih terdiam.

* * *

Namikaze Naruto berada di depan ruangan _Hokage_ , tepatnya di depan pintu. Tangan kirinya membawa sebuah bingkisan, sedangkan tangan kanannya berada di udara ㅡyang entah mengapa gemetaranㅡ akan mengetuk pintu di depannya. Sebenarnya kejadian ini sudah berlangsung selama dua puluh menit, yang berarti sudah dua puluh menit Naruto belum bisa hanya sekedar untuk mengetuk pintu.

Awal dari kegelisahan Naruto bermula ketika ibu Naruto yang entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba menyuruh Naruto untuk memberikan bekal makan siang kepada _Yondaime Hokage_. Alasannya begitu mencurigakan, Kushina mengatakan kalau ia harus bertemu dengan seseorang. Saat itu Naruto hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Ibunya tidak seperti biasanya, Naruto tidak pernah melihat Kushina lebih memprioritaskan orang lain dibanding keluarga.

Si Namikaze muda memutar bola matanya, berpikir negatif bukanlah hal yang baik, terlebih kepada wanita yang telah melahirkannya. Mungkin Kushina bertemu dengan orang penting, sehingga terpaksa menitipkan bekal makan siang sang _Hokage_ kepada Naruto. Bisa saja, bukan?

Naruto menghela nafas pendek, dalam hati bertanya-tanya mengapa begitu sulit untuk sekedar memberikan _bento_ itu kepada ayahnya. Akhirnya ia mengetuk pintu itu dengan perasaan kesal. Tidak lucu bila ayahnya mengerjakan tugas penting dengan keadaan kelaparan, itupun dikarenakan dirinya.

"Masuk!"

Dapat terdengar seruan laki-laki dari dalam ruangan itu, Naruto asumsikan sebagai suara ayahnya. Ia membuka pintu dengan ragu, mengintip ke dalam secara perlahan ayahnya yang sedikit demi sedikit terlihat oleh celah yang dibuat pintu.

Hal yang pertama Naruto lihat adalah pria berambut pirang jabrik. Kemudian tumpukkan dokumen raksasa yang terlihat tidak masuk akal. Itu kah yang dikerjakan ayahnya selama ini? Sejujurnya Naruto khawatir kepada ayahnya yang mungkin sedikit memaksakan diri mengerjakan seluruh tugas membosankan itu. Tapi perasaan itu terkubur di dalam hatinya begitu saja, kalah dengan egonya yang sangat besar.

 _Hokage_ muda itu tidak terkejut saat mengetahui kalau Naruto adalah seseorang yang membuka pintu. "Seharusnya langsung masuk saja, tidak perlu menunggu di depan pintu sampai dua puluh menit lamanya." Minato terdenyum tipis, bisa digolongkan sebuah senyuman nakal. Ia melanjutkan, "Dan kenapa kau sampai repot-repot datang kemari, Naruto?"

Wajah Naruto memerah, ia menyadari kesalahannya. Kalau tidak salah, ayahnya juga memiliki kemampuan sensor, sama seperti dirinya. Seharusnya Naruto menekan _chakra_ nya saat mulai keluar dari rumah ㅡmeski ia tahu ayahnya tetap bisa melacak keberadaannyaㅡ sehingga Minato tidak menyadari hal memalukan seperti ini. Mau ditaruh di mana mukanya, setelah kejadian memalukan ini?

"A-Aku hanya ingin mengambil nafas sebelum masuk ruangan ini," ketus Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Dan seharusnya kau tahu alasan aku kemari hanya dengan sekali lihat." Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya yang membawa bingkisan, menunjukkannya kepada Minato.

Minato meletakkan pena yang ia gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas sebagai _Hokage_. Tubuhnya disandarkan ke kursi seperti orang yang sangat kelelahan. Sesekali memijit keningnya yang terasa seperti akan pecah. "Ibumu... Dimana dia?" tanya Minato dengan nada lesu.

"Entahlah, _Kaa-san_ tadi hanya mengatakan kalau dia akan bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Begitu..."

Hening. Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan lagi.

Kecanggungan selalu menghiasi pertemuan ayah-anak ini. Terlalu banyak berpikir, banyak yang dipikirkan mereka tapi tidak ada yang tahu cara mengungkapkannya. Memilih kata-kata yang tepat tapi rasanya seperti tidak ada kata yang sesuai dengan isi hati. Ini menunjukkan seberapa besar kepedulian mereka, hanya saja tidak begitu terlihat. Ego juga turut berperan tentang katidakmampuan Naruto dan Minato mengungkapkan seluruh isi kepala mereka. Seandainya ego mereka sedikit saja berkurang, interaksi mereka bisa berubah seperti orang tua dan anaknya pada umumnya.

Sang _Hokage_ memejamkan matanya, beristirahat selagi putranya berada di dalam ㅡdepan pintuㅡ ruangannya. Sedangkan Naruto bergelut dengan pemikirannya yang rumit, bingung apa yang akan dilakukannya. Hal yang biasa terjadi, bahkan Namikaze Kushina kebingungan dengan hubungan ayah-anak keluarga Namikaze itu.

Naruto memutuskan untuk mendekati ayahnya, berhenti di depan meja _Hokage_ sambil meletakkan _bento_ di atas meja. Ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya penasaran. "Kemana asistenmu? _Tou-san_ , kau mengerjakan semua ini... tidak sendirian, bukan?" Entah mengapa, seperti ada dinding penghalang ketika berusaha lebih dekat dengan ayahnya. Bahkan bertanya sedikit sudah sangatlah sulit.

"Shikaku sedang ada keperluan klan, jadi aku bekerja sendiri." Minato masih memejamkan matanya. Sebenarnya tanpa melihat, ia bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya dengan kemampuan sensor.

"Oh... Jangan terlalu..." _Memaksakan diri_. Kata-katanya hanya tertahan, membuat semakin lirih pada akhir kalimat.

Minato menegakkan tubuhnya, manik _shapire_ bak samudera luas menampakkan dirinya kembali. Sebuah tarikan terasa di kulit dahinya, membuat beberapa kerutan. "Terlalu apa?"

"..."

Namikaze muda menunduk. "Tidak apa-apa, oh, aku harus segera pulang ke rumah sekarang, Kakashi- _sensei_ menungguku!" Naruto langsung berjalan cepat ke arah pintu, kemudian berbelok. Belum ada satu meter pergi, sebuah panggilan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah masuk Akademi, Naruto?" tanya Minato dari dalam ruangan, ia sedikit mengeraskan suaranya untuk memastikan bocah _blonde_

itu dapat mendengarkannya.

Putra _Yondaime Hokage_ menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok samping pintu ruangan ayahnya. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan sebuah senyuman kecil. Dalam pemikirannya terbayang apa yang ia lakukan di akademi akhir-akhir ini. "Seru tapi membosankan. Aku memiliki banyak teman, mereka semua menyenangkan. Tapi pelajaran yang diajarkan di sana sangat membosankan, siapapun tahu tentang sejarah _Konoha_ ," ungkap Naruto.

"Haha, begitu..." Namikaze Minato tersenyum tipis, tapi tatapan matanya menyendu.

"Um... Soal Kakashi- _sensei_ , kenapa kau menyuruhnya melatihku?"

 _Yondaime Hokage_ kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. Ada sebuah perasaan yang membuatnya menikmati seluruh jalan pembicaraan ini, entah apa itu. Sekeras apa pun ia berusaha menemukannya, tidak ada satu kata pun yang terlintas di kepalanya. "Memang Kakashi lah yang menjadi pembimbing latihan spesialmu. Tidak seperti _Jounin_ lainnya, dia memiliki jauh lebih banyak pengalaman tentang _jutsu_. Kau menyukai _Ninjutsu_ 'kan?"

"Ya…"

"Kalau begitu, pulanglah, Naruto. Nanti terlambat latihan."

Si bocah _blonde_ menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya menarik knop pintu yang hampir lupa ditutupnya. Setelah pintu tertutup sempurna, ia meninggalkan ayahnya tanpa berkata apa pun.

.

 _Sementara itu di sebuah tempat yang tidak diketahui._

 _Sandaime Hokage_ tersenyum kecut, melihat seseorang yang berada di depannya -depan mejanya.

Meski tempat itu hanya diterangi sebuah lilin, nyatanya tidak mengurangi kinerja indra pengelihatan _Sandaime_ yang bisa dikatakan sudah bau tanah. _Hokage_ dengan nama asli Sarutobi Hiruzen menghela nafas entah yang keberapa satu jam ini. Dalam hati sedikit merutuki kebaikannya yang terlalu berlebihan, khususnya kepada wanita Uzumaki yang kini telah menjadi Namikaze.

Dapat dilihatnya, Namikaze Kushina tengah dalam keadaan berbinar dengan bola kristal seperti yang digunakan penyihir pada umumnya berada di tangannya. Samar-samar terdengar gumanan energik yang tentu saja berasal dari mantan _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi_ itu. ' _Huft... Aku tidak percaya kemampuan istimewaku digunakan ibu-ibu untuk memata-matai anak dan suaminya... ,_ ' pikir Hiruzen sambil menghela nafas.

Sementara Kushina tidak terlalu peduli ㅡatau mungkin tidak tahuㅡ keadaan _Sandaime Hokage_ yang _sweatdrop_ parah. Di dalam hatinya hanya ada teriakan semangat tidak jauh-jauh dari menyemangati keluarganya, yang entah mengapa mampu membuat kobaran api di bola matanya. Ia tidak begitu mempedulikannya, toh, yang ada di ruangan ini hanya ada ia dan Hiruzen.

" _Yatta_! Misi pendekatan ayah-anak keluarga Namikaze, sukses!" teriak Kushina sambil memukul udara di atas kepalanya, entah bagaimana keadaan bola kristal yang ada di tangannya tadi. Ia tersenyum lebar sampai memperlihatkan deretan gigi atasnya.

Sebenarnya, alasan mengapa ia menyuruh Naruto mengantarkan _bento_ kepada Minato, seluruhnya merupakan salah satu dari trik gilanya. Kebenarannya adalah ia membuat mereka saling bertemu dengan sebuah kebohongan kecil sehingga terjadi komunikasi meski sangat sebentar. Lagipula sedikit berbohong demi keluarga tidak akan menjadi masalah besar. Sang wanita bermarga Namikaze sudah 'gatal' dari dulu untuk mendekatkan _duo blonde_ yang egonya setinggi langit itu. Kebetulan sekarang hubungan mereka sedang membaik, jadi Kushina tidak berbasa-basi lagi.

Meski hubungan mereka masih terkesan malu-malu, setidaknya terdapat perkembangan daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Oh, ya, _Sandaime-sama_. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan." Ibu dari Namikaze Naruto menghentikan tingkah kekanak-kanakkannya. Menatap Hiruzen lurus, ia sudah serius. Sedangkan _Sandaime_ sendiri hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

* * *

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu mereka bertarung?"

"Ya. Eh, _Sandaime-sama_ tidak mengetahuinya?"

Kushina dan Hiruzen sedang berjalan-jalan di pusat desa, menyegarkan pikiran mereka dengan mendekatkan diri dengan masyarakat. Sesekali ada beberapa orang yang menyapa mereka. Dua orang penting _Konoha_ itu sedang membicarakan dua orang anak yang cukup menarik perhatian beberapa minggu silam, hanya beberapa _Jounin_ dan _Anbu_ yang tahu, itupun _shinobi_ yang paling dipercaya _Hokage_.

 _Sandaime Hokage_ mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Aku sudah lama mengenal Himeko- _chan_. Jadi aku mengerti bagaimana sifatnya, kupikir Himeko- _chan_ bukanlah seseorang yang suka membuat masalah." Dalam otak geniusnya, Hiruzen memikirkan bagaimana perkembangan bocah _Jinchuuriki_ bernama Umeno Himeko itu.

"Naruto- _kun_ juga begitu... Ah, mungkin memang Naruto- _kun_ yang memulai. Dia anak yang suka memberontak dan mudah terpancing meski pintar seperti ayahnya." Giliran Kushina memikirkan bagaimana anaknya satu-satunya. "Ada sedikit darinya yang merupakan warisan dariku," lanjutnya..

Wanita bermarga Namikaze terkekeh kecil, membuat Hiruzen bertanya-tanya di dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya aku cukup terkejut setelah mendengar kalau Naruto- _kun_ bertarung dengan anak sebayanya, murid anda sendiri." Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di wajah cantik Kushina. Matanya menerawang jauh ke langit luas dengan beberapa hamparan awan. Dengan sebuah tarikan napas ia melanjutkan, "Tapi aku lebih terkejut saat melihat keadaan Naruto- _kun_ yang tanpa luka sedikitpun. Murid dari seorang _Hokage_ genius seperti anda pasti sangat kuat, terlebih dia seorang _Jinchuuriki_."

"Kamu terlalu berlebihan, Kushina- _chan_. Seharusnya Naruto- _kun_ lebih kuat dibandingkan Himeko- _chan_. Naruto- _kun_ sudah mengenal ilmu ninja semenjak ia lahir, sedangkan muridku baru mengenal ilmu ninja baru lima tahun ini," kata _Sandaime_. Ia mengambil cerutu dari lengan jubahnya, entah bagaimana caranya menyembunyikan benda itu. Sang veteran _Hokage_ menyalakan cerutunya, kemudian menghisap ujung benda itu dengan mulutnya.

"Menurutku Naruto- _kun_ tidak sekuat itu, kok."

"Aku heran kepadamu, Kushina- _chan_. Biasanya orang tua akan membanggakan anaknya. Tapi tidak denganmu."

Kekehan geli terdengar, sumbernya adalah Kushina. "Begitu 'kah?"

Dua orang yang berjalan berdampingan itu sama-sama terdiam, menikmati kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Hiruzen sedang sibuk dengan cerutunya, Kushina sedang memperhatikan lalu-lalang penduduk di sekitarnya. Keadaan Desa _Konoha_ begitu damai, menandakan kestabilan dunia _shinobi_ akhir-akhir ini, tanpa sadar membuat suasana jauh berbeda dengan suasana saat peperangan.

Hiruzen dan Kushina memilih menikmati susasana santai ini selagi sempat. Bagaimanapun juga tempat yang mereka tinggali adalah dunia yang penuh akan rasa sakit, kebencian. Cepat atau lambat pasti ada pertumpahan darah, entah itu hanya individu atau massal. Mereka yakin selagi ada kebencian di dunia _shinobi_ ini, peperangan tidak akan pernah berhenti. Pengalaman hidup mereka merupakan harta tersendiri untuk keberlangsungan hidup kedepannya. Khususnya _Sandaime Hokage_ yang telah melewati dua masa perang _shinobi_.

"Ini membuatku penasaran, tapi mengapa anda memilih Himeko- _san_ sebagai murid?" Wanita dengan darah Uzumaki membuka suara.

Sang mantan _Kage_ menghembuskan asap cerutunya. Membiarkan asap tipis itu menghilang bak ditelan udara. "Yah, bukan suatu alasan yang besar. Aku hanya kasihan dengan keadaannya dulu, bocah empat tahun yang tidak jarang dipukuli hanya karena anggapan monster oleh masyarakat. Dan juga..." _Sandaime_ terdiam, membuat Namikaze Kushina menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Dan juga?"

"Haha, tidak perlu dipikirkan. Hanya alasan kecil lainnya."

Kushina tersenyum simpul. Membiarkan tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk condong ke Hiruzen sambil terus berjalan. "Kupikir anda adalah seorang yang sangat baik. Anda pantas menjadi seorang _Hokage_ , _Sandaime-sama_."

 _Sandaime Hokage_ yang dipuji hanya tertawa renyah. Sesekali ia menyangkal perkataan Kushina yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan.

"Sangat jarang melihat ada anak yang belum _Gennin_ sudah seperti Himeko- _san_. Sebenarnya sejauh mana anda melatih Himeko- _san_ sampai bisa sekuat itu?" tanya Kushina mencoba menggali topik kembali. Tubuhnya tidak lagi condong, melainkan tegap seperti biasanya.

"Di saat umur empat tahun, aku sudah mengajari Himeko- _chan_ tentang _chakra_. Kemudian mengajarinya tentang dasar-dasar menjadi ninja. Tidak bisa dipercaya memang, dia berlatih sisanya sendirian. Himeko- _chan_ hanya bertanya bila belum paham apa yang dia latih, kemudian tanpa sadar dia sudah menjadi sekuat itu," ungkap Hiruzen. "Anak itu... Dia selalu memaksakan diri saat latihan."

Orang tua itu memejamkan matanya. Wajah rentanya menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Hiruzen mengambil nafas untuk melanjutkan perkataannya tadi. "Ini memang sudah menjadi tanggungjawabku... Tapi entah mengapa, semenjak insiden empat tahun tahun yang lalu, Himeko- _chan_ jadi sedikit berubah. Entah dari sikap maupun ideologinya. Aku merasa gagal sebagai seorang pengasuh," lanjut si mantan _Kage_.

"Oh... ," guman ambigu Kushina. Ia menatap Hiruzen dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Insiden itu pasti berdampak besar bagi mentalnya."

"Mungkin..."

Dalam kepala dua orang penting di _Konoha_ itu menerawang jauh ke insiden beberapa tahun silam. Yang pasti sebuah insiden yang disebabkan oleh seorang anak. Bocah Umeno sekaligus _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi_. Insiden itu menyebabkan semakin besar kebencian masyarakat kepada sosok _Jinchuuriki_. Sebenarnya kejadian empat tahun yang lalu tidak ada hubungannya dengan monster di dalam tubuh sang anak, melainkan ada alasan lain. Dikarenakan dangkalnya pengetahuan masyarakat, kebencian yang seharusnya tidak diterima Himeko itu dipikulnya sendiri.

Beberapa _shinobi_ yang mengetahui kebenaran dibalik insiden itu juga memilih menjauhi Himeko. Mereka takut karena ada kekuatan lain di tubuh bocah itu, selain _Kyuubi_ tentunya. Himeko sempat diseret masyarakat ke pengadilan desa, tapi hukuman tidak dijatuhkan karena murni bukan kesalahannya. Tentu saja masyarakat tidak terima begitu saja, mereka semakin membenci seorang anak yang sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Inilah dunia _shinobi_. Orang-orang hanya mempercayai realita yang mereka lihat tanpa memikirkan sudut pandang orang lain. Keegoisan mereka berdampak besar bagi masa depan, apalagi jika melibatkan sebuah kebencian. Tidak ada yang menyadari maupun menerima kalau alasan mengapa peperangan terjadi merupakan ulah mereka sendiri," kata Kushina, ia menengadahkan wajahnya dengan tatapan mata sayu.

Hiruzen menatap Kushina heran sebelum ia bertanya, "Apa ini Kushina- _chan_ yang kukenal? Kamu tidak terkena demam 'kan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud anda, _Sandaime-sama_?" Namikaze Kushina membalas tatapan heran _Sandaime Hokage_ dengan tatapan herannya juga. Perkataan Hiruzen benar-benar membingungkan menurutnya. Ia merasa tidak mengatakan hal yang aneh.

"Haha, aku hanya berpikir bila seorang Kushina- _chan_ tidak bisa mengatakan kata-kata yang bijaksana."

"Dengan kata lain, _Sandaime-sama_ berpikir kalau aku masih bocah- _ttebane_?!"

Sang veteran perang berhenti berjalan dengan keadaan _sweatdrop_ , tidak menyangka kalau Kushina akan menanggapi candaannya dengan serius. Sedangkan istri dari _Yondaime Hokage_ sudah mengeluarkan kartu as miliknya; aura kelam dengan rambut yang berkibar. Sepersekian detik setelahnya, Kushina menatap Hiruzen tajam. Melangkah beberapa langkah kedepan kemudian berhadapan dengan Hiruzen langsung.

"D-Di belakangmu ada Naruto- _kun_ , Kushina- _chan_!"

"Tipuan tidak akan lagi berpengaruh kepadaku, _Sandaime-sama_ ," cibir Kushina. Ia menganggap perkataan Hiruzen hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Lagipula, tadi ia sudah mengawasi gerak-gerik Naruto dengan bola kristal _Sandaime_ , putra kesayangannya sudah pulang ke kediaman Namikaze.

Tapi, sepertinya perkataan Hiruzen bukanlah kebohongan. " _Okaa-san_? Kukira _Kaa-san_ berbohong tentang bertemu dengan orang penting," ujar seseorang di belakang Kushina. Bocah pirang dengan manik biru _shapire_ dan tiga guratan tipis di masing-masing pipinya

Istri dari _Yondaime Hokage_ menghentikan mode _habanero_ nya. Ketika berbalik ekspresinya telah berubah 180°, tidak lagi garang, melainkan tatapan lembut ibu kepada anak pada umumnya. "Naruto- _kun_ , kamu tidak pulang untuk latihan?" tanya si wanita merah. Memasang ekspresi seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya dengan tambahan sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Kakashi- _sensei_ itu sering terlambat. Dalam satu minggu saja, sensei sudah terlambat lima kali. Huh, sekali-sekali dia juga harus merasakan apa yang namanya menunggu." Namikaze Naruto melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, dalam sekali lihat Kushina dapat menyimpulkan kalau putranya sedang kesal.

 _Sandaime Hokage_ masih berada di belakang Kushina, segera menjajarkan tubuhnya dengan sang wanita Namikaze. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya wajah Kushina- _chan_ berubah secepat itu," komen Hiruzen. ' _Jika tidak ada Naruto-kun, mungkin sudah terjadi sebuah kekacauan. Yokatta..._ '

"Diam kau, _Ero-Kage_ ," ancam Kushina sambil tersenyum. Hanya saja senyuman itu begitu menakutkan bagi Hiruzen.

Putra dari _Yondaime Hokage_ tersenyum tipis. "Selamat siang, _Sandaime-sama_." Ia menundukkan kepalanya memberi penghormatan.

Hiruzen mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum simpul. Menatap bocah di depannya dengan tatapan terkesan. Tangannya menelusuri udara, berhenti di surai pirang Naruto, kemudian membelai beberapa kali.

Naruto yang diperlakukan bagai anak kecil hanya bisa menatap sang mantan _Kage_ dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Wajahnya memerah entah karena kesal atau menahan malu. Ia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata memang karena yang ada di depannya adalah seorang veteran _Kage_ plus veteran perang. Seandainya Namikaze itu kelepasan karena terlalu banyak bicara, ia tidak yakin bisa menatap wajah _Sandaime_ lagi. Juga, Naruto tidak ingin dicap sebagai anak yang tidak sopan oleh orang tua dengan julukan ' _The Professor_ ' itu.

"Hahaha, santai saja Naruto- _kun_. Jangan terlaku kaku." Sang mantan _Kage_ tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit.

"Tapi anda adalah seorang _Kage_."

Senyuman lebar Hiruzen tergantikan sebuah ekspresi serius meski tersisa sedikit tekukkan di bibirnya. "Aku hanya mantan _Hokage_ , bukan seorang _Hokage_. Seharusnya kamu tahu persis apa yang ada di pikiranku, Naruto- _kun_. Bukankah kamu juga merasakannya?"

Jantung Naruto terasa seperti berhenti bekerja. Ucapan Hiruzen hampir sama dengan apa yang ia ucapkan kepada ayahnya minggu lalu. Sang _Kage_ mengerti perasaannya, tapi ia justru melakukan sebuah kesalahan. "Maaf... Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Tidak masalah, Naru-"

"Ekhem... Sepertinya kita terlalu lama berada di sini. Tidak baik berhenti di tengah jalan yang dalam keadaan ramai. Ayo, Naruto- _kun_!"

Kushina menyeret Naruto tanpa perlawanan, membuat Hiruzen menghela nafas. ' _Bocah itu sengaja menjauhkan Naruto-kun dariku..._ '

* * *

Sudah dua tahun semenjak Kakashi mulai menjadi pembimbing Naruto, juga banyak perkembangan _Ninjutsu_ yang Naruto kuasai. Memang ayah Naruto tidak salah memilihkan seorang guru, bahkan Naruto mengakuinya langsung.

Pada dua bulan Kakashi memberi patokan waktu, Naruto benar-benar menguasai _jutsu_ yang ia pelajari dengan sempurna. Mulai saat itu Naruto mempelajari _jutsu Rank B_ , tentu waktu yang dibutuhkan juga cukup lama. Dalam dua tahun saja Naruto mampu menguasai beberapa _jutsu Katon_ dan _Doton Rank B_ , tapi masih belum seluruhnya. Putra _Yondaime Hokage_ itu tidak menyangkal kalau penguasaan _jutsu_ semakin sulit dilihat seberapa tinggi tingkatnya. Seperti yang terjadi padanya.

Dalam dua tahun terakhir ada beberapa kejadian menarik yang melibatkan _Konoha_. Salah satunya adalah _Yondaime Hokage_ memutuskan untuk membantu pasukan _Rebellion_ , mengakibatkan kekalahan pihak _Yondaime Mizukage_ dan diangkatnya Mei Terumi sebagai _Godaime Mizukage_. Tak sampai di sana, Mei Terumi selaku _Mizukage_ baru menyepakati aliansi dengan _Konohagakure_ sebagai tanda terimakasih. Aliansi _Konoha_ menjadi lebih kuat yang sebelumnya juga telah beraliansi dengan _Sunagakure_.

Yang kedua adalah kembalinya salah satu legenda _Sannin Konoha_ , Senju Tsunade, untuk mengurus rumah sakit di pusat desa. Sebenarnya bukan itu alasan mengapa ia kembali, melainkan sang _Sannin_ ingin menghabiskan masa-masa tuanya bersama cucunya, Senju Nawaki. Sejak saat itu sistem kesehatan _Konoha_ meningkat pesat. Ditambah Senju Tsunade menerima murid untuk mewarisi kemampuan medisnya sehingga _shinobi Konoha_ yang menguasai _Ninjutsu_ medis semakin bertambah.

Terakhir, kabar pergerakan sebuah organisasi yang diduga mengumpulkan _Bijuu_. _Konoha_ tidak ingin menyerahkan kekuatan terbesarnya ㅡ _Kyuubi_ ㅡ begitu saja tanpa perlawanan. Penjagaan desa semakin diperketat, sang _Kage_ juga semakin waspada dengan organisasi ini.

.

Dua laki-laki sedang berada di belakang sebuah rumah, tepatnya di _Trainning Ground_ keluarga Namikaze. Umur mereka terpaut cukup jauh, satu masih anak-anak, satu lagi sudah berusia matang. Pria dewasa itu menggunakan pakaian standar _Jounin Konoha_ , hanya saja masker plus _Head Protector_ yang menutupi dua pertiga wajahnya membuatnya sangat aneh. Sedangkan sang anak hanya memakai baju hitam khas latihan.

Namikaze Naruto dan Hatake Kakashi, melakukan _sparring_ yang beberapa bulan lalu mulai rutin mereka lakukan, sehingga latihan Naruto tidak hanya _Ninjutsu_.

"Bersiap," Kakashi membuat komando sehingga sang anak memasang kuda-kuda terbaiknya.

"Mulai!"

Naruto melesat ke arah Kakashi dengan kecepatan _Chunnin_ , menyiapkan sebuah pukulan yang akan disasarkan ke perut sang _Jounin_. Kakashi menjadi _Jounin_ tentu dengan kemampuannya yang telah sangat banyak, tak heran bila dengan mudahnya ia menahan pukulan tangan kanan Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.

Serangan Naruto tidak hanya itu. Si _blonde_ melompat sambil mengayunkan kaki kirinya ke kiri, membuat sebuah tendangan melawan arah jarum jam. Refleks yang dimiliki Kakashi sangat cepat, ia menangkap kaki bocah itu dengan tangan kirinya, menggapit di antara pinggang dan tangannya. Merasa keadaan tidak menguntungkan, Naruto berusaha melepaskan kakinya dari Kakashi. Kekuatan yang mereka miliki sangat jauh berbeda, memaksa Naruto harus berpikir dan bertindak cepat.

Putra _Yondaime Hokage_ menghentakkan kaki kanannya yang sebelumnya menjadi tumpuan tubuhnya, membuat tubuhnya melayang jika seandainya kakinya tidak ditangkap Kakashi. Dorongan itu mampu mendorong sedikit tubuh Naruto untuk memberikan tekanan, memudahkannya untuk melompat.

Saat melompat, Naruto menggunakan kakinya yang bebas untuk menendang lengan sang _sensei_. Kakashi tidak punya pilihan lain selain melepaskan kaki Naruto agar bisa menjauhi serangan dari bocah pirang itu. Ia memutar tubuhnya ke kiri sambil sedikit menarik punggungnya.

Gerakan si _silver_ membuat tendangan Naruto hanya mengenai angin, tubuhnya masih berputar karena pengaruh tendangannya. Bocah itu memanfaatkan situasi yang tidak menguntungkan baginya menjadi serangan mendadak. Menggunakan tangan kanannya sebagai tumpuan tubuh, sehingga kakinya berada di atas, kemudian memutar tangannya agar menciptakan sebuah gerakan berputar. Ia sengaja menarik kakinya sebatas pinggul, benar-benar sebuah serangan yang tiba-tiba.

Meski serangan itu hampir tidak pernah diperkirakan, jangan remehkan seorang _elite Jounin_. Sang _Jounin_ menyipitkan matanya sesaat sebelum menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, mem _block_ serangan Naruto.

' _Sejak pertama kali aku melatihnya, kemampuan Taijutsu Naruto-kun semakin sulit diprediksi. Identik dengan Taijutsu Klan Uzumaki yang sulit diperkirakan, tapi tidak menghilangkan Taijutsu khas Namikaze yang memprioritaskan akurasi. Akhu heran bagaimana bisa seorang anak sepertinya dapat mengkombinasikan dua kemampuan yang hebat. Minato-sensei harus mengetahui ini,_ ' pikir Kakashi disela pertempuarannya. ' _Huft... Sangat sulit membuat serangan balasan jika Naruto-kun terus menggunakan Taijutsunya, apalagi aku sedang menahan diri._ '

Dengan tumpuan tangannya, Naruto melompat menjauhi Kakashi. Kali ini jarak yang tercipta di antara mereka adalah lima meter. Anak yang belum genap sebelas tahun tersenyum lebar sebelum bertanya, " _Ninjutsu_ diperbolehkan di latihan kali ini 'kan, Kakashi- _sensei_?"

"Ya, asalkan tidak merusak tempat ini terlalu parah." Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan tenang. Meski pemikirannya mengkhawatirkan satu hal lain. ' _Bisa-bisa Kushina-nee membakarku jika hal itu terjadi... ,_ ' pikir Kakashi lagi.

" _Yosh_..." Naruto merapal beberapa _handseal_.

"Tapi sebelum itu..." _Jounin_ bermasker melebarkan jarak antara kedua kakinya. Memperkuat tumpuan pada kaki sebelum menghilang dan muncul di belakang Naruto. "Biarkan aku menyerangmu terlebih dahulu, Naruto- _kun_ ," kata Kakashi sambil berusaha memukul belakang kepala Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.

Naruto menghentikan _handseal_ nya, ia terbelalak. Refleks terlatihnya berteriak agar ia segera mematahkan serangan Kakashi, tapi tak semudah itu. Daripada berdiam diri dan menerima serangan itu, Naruto berputar sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah, mem _block_ serangan sang _sensei_.

"Bagus, jangan hanya fokus dengan kemampuan menyerang, kamu juga harus melatih pertahananmu, Naruto- _kun_."

Si _blonde_ terkekeh kecil mendengar Kakashi memujinya. Tapi ia segera menyadari kalau masih di tengah _sparring_. Mata _shappire_ nya terbelalak kembali kala Kakashi sudah menghilang, kembali muncul di belakang tubuhnya sambil mengarahkan sebuah tendangan ke punggungnya.

Serangan itu tak mampu dihindari Naruto. Mengenai Naruto telak sehingga membuat bocah itu tersungkur.

Kakashi menghela nafas kecil melihat tubuh Naruto yang terjerembab di tanah. Tapi tak begitu lama, kepulan asap tipis menggantikan keberadaan Naruto, semakin memperlihatkan sebuah potongan batang pohon. ' _Kawarimi... Naruto-kun semakin lihai._ ' Mata Kakashi yang tidak tertutupi _h_ _ead protector_ bergerak liar, mencari keberadaan bocah yang sudah tidak terlihat di sekitar lapangan.

Tangan si _Jounin_ melesat tepat ke tanah bawah tubuhnya. Mengambil sebuah bongkahan batu, kemudian dialiri sedikit _chakra_

untuk melemparnya kearah target. Sasaran yang dituju Kakashi berada di balik rimbunnya dedaunan pohon _Trainning Ground_. Dengan setengah dari seluruh kekuatannya, ia melempar batu itu ke tempat yang diyakini terdapat Naruto.

Hanya ada kepulan asap tipis di sela rimbunnya dedaunan, menandakan yang diserang Kakashi hanyalah _bunshin_.

Sebuah serangan dibuat Kakashi, menempelkan kedua tangan ke tanah sambil meluruskan kakinya ke belakang. Ia membuat gerakan berputar searah jarum jam, kaki yang diluruskannya menyusuri tanah, mengincar kaki lainnya yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana. Naruto, yang sekarang berada di belakang Kakashi, melompat untuk menghindari serangan sang _sensei_.

Saat Naruto masih di udara, ia menyempatkan untuk memukul Kakashi. Tiga pukulan dilancarkannya, tapi Kakashi dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah. Memanfaatkan bobot tubuhnya yang ringan, putra _Hokage_ memutar tubuhnya meski masih berada di udara, kemudian menendang sekuat tenaga ke belakang tubuhnya. Ia memang tidak bisa melihat target serangan, tapi Naruto sangat yakin kalau tendangannya mengarah ke perut Kakashi.

Sang _sensei_ melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari tendangan Naruto. Tapi kecepatan serangan memaksanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan perut agar meminimalisir dampak yang akan didapat.

Menendang tangan Kakashi bagai sebuah tumpuan bagi kaki Naruto, membuat tubuhnya yang membelakangi Kakashi maju ke depan. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya cepat, kedua kakinya digunakan sebagai penahan agar tubuhnya tidak terseret di tanah. Jemarinya dengan lihai membuat rentetan _handseal_ selagi ia masih berusaha menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya.

Srek...

" ** _Katon : Hosenka no jutsu_**!"

Naruto menyemburkan belasan api kecil dari mulutnya, langsung bergerak cepat ke arah si _Jounin_. Tapi tentu saja di setiap api kecil itu terdapat delay waktu. Hal itu dimanfaatkan Kakashi untuk menghindari serangan bola api kecil Naruto, satu persatu berhasil ia hindari di tengah celah yang dibuat _jutsu_ itu.

Sebuah bola api melesat cepat ke arah Kakashi, jauh lebih cepat dan besar daripada serangan pertama. Anak yang membuat bola api itu menyeringai. " ** _Katon : Endan_**."

Mata Kakashi menajam. Ia merasa jika tidak akan sempat bila menghindar, sehingga dengan cepat kedua tangannya membuat _handseal_. " ** _Doton : Doryuheki_** ," desis Kakashi sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya di permukaan tanah. Muncul dinding tanah di depan pria itu, hanya saja terdapat ukiran kepala anjing.

Boom!

Api bertemu dengan tanah. Terjadi ledakan kecil saat kedua _jutsu_ itu bertemu. Pertahanan tanah Kakashi cukup kuat untuk menahan _jutsu_ api Naruto. Sebagaimana api lainnya, api Naruto semakin menghilang digantikan asap tipis. Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto melesat ke arah Kakashi dengan kecepatan _Chunnin_ , memutari dinding yang dibuat sang _sensei_ terlebih dahulu sebelum muncul di samping kiri tubuhnya. Ia berusaha menyarangkan sebuah pukulan ke pinggang si _silver_.

Refleks Kakashi sebagai _Jounin_ berpengalaman mendorong Kakashi untuk menangkis pukulan Naruto dengan tangan kirinya. Menyerang balik Naruto dengan pukulan keras, tangannya bergerak cepat, sangat cepat. Naruto dibuat mengerang saat mencoba menahan serangan itu menggunakan tulang hastanya. Kekuatan yang digunakan Kakashi untuk memukulnya sangat besar bagi bocah itu.

Saat itu Naruto berpikir bukan saatnya merasakan rasa sakit yang ia terima.

Kaki Naruto menendang tanah, membuat sebuah dorongan yang membantunya bersalto ke belakang, sebelum itu ia meluruskan kakinya agar mengenai dagu Kakashi saat bersalto. Dengan mudah Kakashi memundurkan tubuhnya sehingga serangan itu hanya mengenai angin.

Menggunakan kaki kanannya sebagai penghenti gerakan dan mendorong tanah, Naruto melesat ke arah Kakashi dengan cepat sambil berusaha menyarangkan sebuah pukulan ke perut Kakashi. Tentu saja serangan itu dengan mudah dihindari seorang _Jounin_ , ia bergeser ke kanan membiarkan Naruto terus melaju melewatinya. Merasa ada celah, Kakashi menangkap kaki Naruto dan langsung melemparkan tubuh anak itu sekuat tenaga.

Naruto melayang di udara, terlempar hingga tiga meter sebelum mendarat sempurna di tanah.

' _Huft... Jounin itu hebat sekali. Padahal aku yakin sensei belum mengeluarkan setengah kekuatannya._ ' Bocah itu mengelap keringat yang membasahi dahinya. Kemudian membandingkan keadaan Kakashi yang belum berkeringat sedikitpun. Saat itu ia hanya bisa meratapi kemampuannya yang belum ada apa-apanya.

Putra _Yondaime Hokage_ kembali memulai serangan. Ia berlari ke arah Kakashi. Tapi masih satu meter berlari, tiba-tiba sebuah benda menuju ke arahnya.

Blum...

Ledakan kecil terjadi di tempat pijakan Naruto. Dapat terlihat jelas sebuah rantai menancap di tanah lumayan dalam.

Naruto sendiri dapat menghindarinya tepat waktu dengan melompat menjauh. Jantungnya memompa cepat, adrenalinnya meningkat. Ia melihat siapa pelaku penyerangan itu, sosok itu berada di dalam rumah. Ia juga menajamkan mode sensornya. "Kenapa _Kaa-san_ menyerangku?!" tanya Naruto sedikit berteriak karena masih terkejut. Ya, sosok itu adalah ibu Naruto, Namikaze Kushina.

"Hanya menguji refleks putraku dan memberi sebuah pelajaran. Naruto- _kun_ , di pertarungan sebenarnya bisa saja musuhmu tidak hanya satu, jadi kamu harus melatih refleksmu lebih cepat lagi. Tapi jika dilihat-lihat, kamu cukup lihai, ya?"

Rantai yang menancap di tanah mulai menghilang bagai ditelan udara, membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya alasan hal itu bisa terjadi. Tapi ia berpikir bukan saatnya memikirkan hal tidak jelas itu. " _Mou_ , jangan remehkan aku. Dan bagaimana jika seandainya aku terkena seranganmu tadi, _Kaa-san_? Dengan kekuatan serangan tadi, aku bisa saja mati."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Naruto- _kun_ 'kan kuat," Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum lebar, bagai menaruh seluruh kepercayaannya kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang dipuji hanya bisa memalingkan mukanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kakashi, hari ini aku akan mengajari Naruto- _kun_ sesuatu. Kau boleh pulang sekarang." Kakashi yang entah sejak kapan mengeluarkan buku _orange_ miliknya menunjukkan jembol kanannya. Setelah itu ia menghilang dengan _Via Shunshin_ tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Cih, tidak sopan. Setidaknya jawab perkataanku dulu atau mengatakan sesuatu sebelum pergi," gerutu Kushina.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin _Kaa-san_ ajarkan kepadaku?" Naruto melihat Kushina terus menggerutu sehingga memilih menyadarkan sang ibu dengan mengungkit kembali topik yang sempat diangkat. Dan sukses, Kushina langsung teralihkan.

Kushina tersenyum lebar, menatap anaknya lurus. "Kita akan mempelajari _Fuinjutsu_. Kupikir Naruto- _kun_ berbakat di bidang ini," katanya.

" _Fuinjutsu_ , _jutsu_ penyegel? Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja untuk membuatmu semakin kuat. Banyak hal yang dapat kau lakukan dengan _Fuinjutsu_ , termasuk membawa barang agar lebih praktis."

"Kalau itu aku sudah tahu." Naruto menatap datar ibunya, Kushina mulai gelagapan.

"Ekhem," dehem si wanita untuk mengembalikan citra dirinya. "Jika sudah mencapai level yang cukup tinggi, Naruto- _kun_ bisa membuat _Gravity Seal_ yang sangat membantu untuk latihan. Dan kamu tahu 'kan, _Hiraishin Tou-san_ -mu juga mengandung unsur _Fuinjutsu_."

"Naruto- _kun_ , kamu memiliki darah Uzumaki yang terkenal akan _Fuinjutsu_ nya. Jadi, setidaknya kamu harus mengenal _Fuinjutsu_ sebagaimana Uzumaki lainnya," lanjut Kushina.

"Baiklah, baiklah... Jadi apa latihan kita sekarang?"

"Sesuatu yang menyenangkan, _Kaa-san_ pastikan kamu akan menyukainya."

Pembicaraan itu ditutup oleh seringaian Kushina. Jujur saja Naruto pertama kali melihat ibunya seperti itu. Terlihat sedikit... menyeramkan? Yah, Naruto ragu untuk mengatakannya setelah akhir-akhir ini melihat Kushina memperlihatkan siapa seorang ' _Akai Chishio No Habanero_ ' yang sebenarnya.

Yang pasti Naruto percaya latihannya kali ini akan membosankan. Juga sebuah neraka yang menantinya.

' _Huft... Ini akan merepotkan..._ '

.

 ** _To Be Continue..._**

.

A/N : Maafkan saya tentang keterlambatan ini T.T (lagi, dan lagi). Sebelumnya saya terkena virus 'gonta-ganti-style-menulis' yang pastinya sebuah cerita harus memiliki hanya satu style, tanpa ada pergantian. Apalagi style baru saya sedikit terkesan poetry. Saya dituntut kembali ke style lama saya, dan inilah jadinya T-T, agak kaku di bagian terakhir.

Saya punya sebuah project fanfiction lain yang bergenre (tentu saja) poetry. Eits, saya masih memprioritaskan fanfic 'For An Adventure' ini. Saya memutuskan untuk mengupload karya saya yang satu itu setelah menyelesaikan seluruh chapternya, jadi saya lebih mengurus fanfic ini, lagipula mengurus dua fanfic sekaligus terlalu berat bagi saya.

Oh ya, word fanfic ini saya turunkan standarnya dari rata-rata 7.000 kata per chapter menjadi 5.000 kata per chapter. Menurut saya 7.000 kata terlalu berlebihan (dilihat dari kemampuan saya dalam menulis dan patokan saya dalam memberikan batas waktu). Reader sekalian tidak keberatan 'kan?

- **Kenapa tugas Minato terkesan lambat saat pembantaian klan Uchiha?** Yah, mungkin akan terjawab pada chapter yang entah keberapa (mungkin saat arc ujian Chunnin). Chapter itu berisi bagaimana sudut pandang si pria bertopeng, mulai dari beberapa kejadian penting sampai beberapa kejutan yang telah saya persiapkan ;)

Okay, sekali lagi mohon maaf atas keterlambatan ini. Saya tidak keberatan mendapat kritik pedas karena memang ini adalah kesalahan saya sendiri.

Btw, mohon maaf lahir dan batin (jujur, saya hampil lupa nulis :v), semoga kita semua menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik kedepannya.

Review and Review, please?


End file.
